Chosen
by Fey Effervescence
Summary: The world isn't quite what it seems and Noctis and Lightning find themselves having to navigate a world full of secrets, lies, and deceit. Why do they seem familiar to each other? What is their connection? And ultimately what is their purpose? Together they search for answers, but will they find them or will demons kill them first?
1. Prologue: Visions

**A/N: Hola! I've come to you all with another writing attempt on my part. I'm unsure how this will play out, so please review. I need to know if I should scrap this thing or not, that way I can move onto other projects. Therefor constructive criticism is very much desired. Thanks to all those who have enjoyed my previous works, I appreciate it and hope you will enjoy this one as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or Final Fantasy Versus XIII, so no trying to sue me.**

**Summary: The world isn't quite as it seems, but who do you turn to when no one can be trusted? Two souls, connected by an unforseen thread, find their paths crossing. Together they can usher in humanity's deliverance, but that is far from the agenda of a sinister force.**

There was nothing. Total emptiness. There was only white. There was light. Then fell drops of black. Diffused did they like ink in water, wispy tails swirling. The light was fading to dark, the white slowly being overtaken by black. An obsidian hand formed, almost as if it were reaching outward only to be pulled back. In the darkness formed faces; all undisputably fixed in anguish. Their screams were loud but silent; the unrelenting wails of a perpetual pain that sought futile alleviation.

From the black was born the red. Distinguished and alluring. It was life, but also was it death. The red seeped from eyeless sockets of tar, and dripped from ashen lips. With the red came sound. _Splat! Splat! Splat!_ It formed into pools beneath black silhouettes that clutched at themselves. Screaming, always soundlessly screaming.

Red became the sky; became the blood. Black was the humans; black was the creatures of the land. And the white? It was but a pinpoint in the sky of red. Fading. Fading. Fading.

The humans of black tore at each other. Shredding. Tearing. Gnashing. From their mutilations, blood endlessly trickled. Limbs were severed, and heads skipped away from torsos. _Squish!_ Hands dug into flesh, separating torsos with a sickening wetness. Severed were organs, wrought free from shells of flesh. Bleeding throats were clutched, and all around the humans fell. Eventually, not one stood.

From the stillness came a serpentine hiss. This hiss became menacing laughter, deep and dark. A voice bellowed, "Surrender to me your flesh."

XXX

In an instant two pairs of eyes sprang open, both sets miles from each other. There was a boy with hair so dark, it was blue; and a girl with hair of a bright pink. Sweat saturated their bodies as they both simultaneously stared upwards at their ceilings. Their breathing was hard, and whatever clothing adorned them, stuck like a second skin. Immoveable were they in their fright, their hearts banging against cages of bone and muscle.

"A. . . dream," they spoke, trying to distinguish reality from an overactive subconscious. In the backs of their minds, something told them that was more than an ordinary nightmare.

**Okay, I've had an idea for this story for about two weeks now, and I figured it time that I get started on it. I feel extremely inspired, so I'm hoping the upcoming chapters will be issued out rather quickly. If not? I apologize in advance. I wanted to do something that was not only dark, but truly scary. I never really wrote anything like it before, so I really want to try it out. My mind can be pretty twisted, so I don't think I'll have too much trouble. Just so you all know though, I'm pretty much going to wing this entire thing and see how it turns out. Usually I like to sit down and plan stuff out, but I don't have time for it with all the other stuff I'm doing.**

**Of course we all know who the boy and girl are. They aren't anywhere near each other at this point, and have yet to meet. All will come to make sense (hopefully).**


	2. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

**A/N: Please, don't shoot me! Lol. I know in the prologue I said that I would update pretty fast, and I haven't. So, sorry about that. Next time I think I'll just shut up about that. It's not that I wasn't inspired or anything, I just got super distracted, which tends to happen a lot. But yes! I wrote it, and though it's far from my best work, I must say I'm pleased with it. Again I'm not really going to take this particular endeavor too seriously, but that isn't to say I'm not going to put any thought into it.**

**Review! Tell me what you think. I'll get started on the next chapter. But for now enjoy, I'll ramble some more at the end.**

_"In breaking news, another bizarre incident has taken hold of Tenebrae. A construction worker in the South District has allegedly committed suicide. Witnesses of the event say that he took a buzz saw and preceded to decapitate himself."_

_A man appeared, "I. . . don't know why he would do something like that," he stated. He was obviously distraught over the event he'd bore witness to, sweat trickling down his chubby face. "Everything was fine. Earlier in the day he was smiling and joking and suddenly–,"_ the television went blank.

"Time to go. We're going to be late for class."

A sigh escaped the lips of Noctis Lucis Caelum. One glance at the clock confirmed the statement of his glasses-donning friend. "Right." Reluctantly he rose from the comfortable leather sofa, swiping his school bag as he stood to loafer clad feet.

The two males walked in silence, weaving their way through the expansive mansion. Per usual the house staff were as chipper as ever. Their smiles seemed to have been permanently stamped to their faces, but Noctis knew it all to be nothing more than a charade. He hadn't exactly treated the staff poorly, but the resentment of a few was obvious. If he wasn't the current heir to the Caelum fortune, he was sure their dispositions wouldn't be nearly as warm. Or perhaps it was because he was an heir that he was receiving such negative vibes. Hell, Noctis silently pondered his friend's feelings regarding him. Ignis was the son of a former employee whose life had long since passed; surely it wasn't impossible that he too held him in the same regard as the many workers: a lucky kid who didn't have to earn his keep, but instead had it handed to him.

"Something on your mind?" Ignis asked.

Wasn't there always? "No. Nothing."

The answer seemed to suffice. "Pretty shitty day," Ignis observed as they made it outside. The sky was a cloudy grey, and droplets of water fell from the leaves of trees. Despite this, the weather was quite warm with humidity clinging to the air.

Whether it was gloomy out or not wouldn't make a difference to Noctis' usual broody nature. The walk to school was his least favorite part of the day as is. He had to endure children and teens alike, screeching with laughter on the train. The crowded train with hardly any leg room that is. Maybe it was him, but the people of Tenebrae didn't seem to have any concept of personal space. If it wasn't for the rule that students weren't allowed to drive or be driven to school, he wouldn't have to put up with the annoying masses nearly as much.

Just as he expected, the train ride to school was full of endless chatter. Was it really necessary to be so loud in the morning? He and Ignis were standing in the middle of the car, each with a hand on a metal pole to maintain their balance. Given the length of their journey, Noctis would have enjoyed a bit of time to read, but the conditions of public transportation just wouldn't allow.

When their stop came to a halt, they still had two more trains to catch. Thankfully, with the closer to school they got, the less rambunctious his peers were. Schools were pretty strict when it came to public decency, and no one wanted to shame their school by acting out inappropriately. To Noctis, it proved that just because class was mandated, didn't mean people were naturally in possession of it. Any chance they got, they'd revert back to savage goblins.

Thankfully Ignis respected his appreciation for silence. He was one of the one few people that Noctis could be around without wanting to wrench his hair from his scalp.

A yawn forced itself from the young heir's lips. He didn't get nearly as much sleep as he'd wanted. Given that nightmare, he found himself barred from the land of the dreaming. Not that he'd minded. There were certain images he had no desire to re-see, even if they weren't real. He wondered if it meant anything, like if his subconsciousness was trying to convey something.

"Oh my god, he's so cute!"

Dark blues rolled to the right, and high squeals slammed into his ears. Noctis glared at the girls who had been checking him out. They didn't go to his school, if they had, they'd know it was a waste to pine for his affections.

The girls gave a nervous smile before looking away. Noctis' look had the desired effect.

"I wonder if it's bad karma to ruthlessly crush the hearts of innocent girls," Ignis joked.

"So what if it is?"

The taller male shook his head, a slight smirk in place. "You'd better be careful then."

"Fuck karma, and fuck them," grumbled the apathetic teen.

Eventually the two found themselves a block away from campus. Already they could see a large cluster of students loitering on the grounds, no doubt waiting for the bell to ring.

"'Ey! What took you two so long?" a blonde shouted out to the both of them. At his side was a fairly tall and decently built brunette, a scar under his eye.

"Well, I guess behemoths are flying now. Prompto, I didn't think there was any way possible you and Gladiolus would actually arrive before us," Ignis expressed.

"First time for everything, right?" grinned the hyperactive blonde.

"Noct, everything alright with you?" the brunette spoke.

The response was monotone, "I'm fine."

"I'll take your word for it."

Noctis had to wonder if there was some type of sign around his neck that indicated he was having an off day. Wasn't he always distant and silent? Why were they acting like it was anything new?

An unusual feeling clasped Noctis, and he felt the pit of his stomach flutter. It was like instant completion, like he'd attained a wholeness he never knew existed. Though he didn't know why he was feeling that way, he did however know that he didn't want it to end.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Ignis.

Noctis didn't know a smile reached his face. "Nothing."

"Lookie there," Prompto pointed to a black car that had pulled up.

This confused Gladiolus, "I thought it was against the rules to be driven to school. . ."

"As did I," co-signed Ignis.

A few moments later, that door opened and out came legs of toned perfection. A tall girl stepped out, her hair an unusual vibrant pink, the shine and health indicating it was all natural.

Gladiolus let out a whistle. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

Prompto's eyes practically began sparkling, "Is it me? Or did angels carve out the most perfect face?" Even from a distance, the girl's electric blue eyes stood out. Her black uniform did her absolutely no justice, her skirt swaying along with her hips as she approached. A slender hand held firmly to the strap of her school bag; fingers long, delicate, and soft in appearance. "Who is she and where did she come from? I've never seen such a magnificently ethereal being before."

Noctis, who hadn't been paying attention, rolled his eyes, "Oh, please." He looked up and was immediately hit with displaced recognition. He knew for a fact he'd never seen that girl before, but his brain was telling him something completely different. Their eyes locked and that weird feeling from earlier returned. But this time he frowned. "She's nothing amazing." Those words felt like a lie. Why was he feeling so strange? And why he did he feel as though he knew her?

**XXX**

They stumbled in class just before the bell rang, and took to their seats. The class was alive with chatter, everyone getting in a bit of conversation before lecture began.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," stated a fairly youthful teacher with spiky black hair. Beside him stood a familiar figure.

"Hey. . . isn't that the girl we saw earlier?" whispered Prompto.

"Yeah, I think so," answered Gladiolus, "wonder what she's doing here."

Noctis glanced up at the girl and then looked away with disinterest.

"We have a new student. She comes all the way from Bodhum, her name's Lightning Farron."

Ignis quietly commented, "Lightning? What kind of name is that?"

"Dunno, but I like it. It's pretty cool," replied Gladiolus. "Looks like you're not the new kid anymore, Noct."

The raven-haired teen didn't comment. To him it was all irrelevant.

"So, Lightning," Mr. Fair turned to the girl, "tell us about yourself. Any hobbies?"

"Not really," was her monotone reply.

"Okay. You have a favorite subject?"

"Not really."

The man tilted his head, "Any particular type of music you care for?"

"Not really."

Students began snickering.

"Do you have _anything_ you want to share with the class?"

"Not really."

"Any questions?"

"Yeah. Where do I sit?" Lightning was getting fed up with introductions.

A hand shot up into the air and electric blue eyes landed on a girl with light blonde hair and eyes of rare violet, "There's a free seat over here, Ms. Farron," the girl informed.

With that, Lightning made her way over to the desk and sat.

"Maybe it's just me, but doesn't this girl remind you of someone?" Gladiolus chuckled.

"Like who?" Noctis asked trying to hide the indifference in his voice.

Prompto rolled his eyes, "Uh. . . like you. Except she has boobs and a vagina and she's really really pretty," his eyes got that sparkle once more.

"Think someone has a crush already," teased Gladiolus.

"Totally!" the blonde chirped.

Ignis cut in, "I don't think you're that girl's type. But if she's anything like our friend here, I'm pretty sure no one is."

The comment received chuckles from the boys, all except Noctis who just snorted before busying himself with a book.

Lightning reached into her bag, pulling out a notebook and pen. Already she was annoyed with the school and the people. Everyone just seemed overly cheerful. It was odd. There was nothing to be happy about, especially considering the sucky weather they'd been experiencing.

"Ms. Farron?"

The pink-haired teen glanced over to the girl beside her.

"I'm Stella. If you need someone to show you around I'd be more than happy to help," the girl smiled.

A girl as polite as Stella was unusual, but it seemed genuine to the newbie. "Sure, why not," was the flat reply.

The class continued to progress normally, with a long yet dramatically amusing story being told by Mr. Fair. While the class laughed at appropriate moments, there were two individuals who didn't find anything to be funny. It wasn't that Mr. Fair was boring, but Lightning and Noctis both couldn't help but regard him as incredibly annoying. In a good way.

Lightning sat at her desk with her arms folded, staring straight ahead. She honestly didn't care to hear about Mr. Fair's life as a teenager. Her purpose for sitting in his class was to learn about history. . . relevant history. Walking out occurred to her, but it was her first day and she didn't want to get into trouble so soon. So instead, she closed her eyes, settling for a tiny nap.

Immediately existence began to fade. Lightning was aware of the happenings around her on one level, but on another her mind was totally elsewhere. She was straddling the border between reality and the world of the dreaming. In this state, her sleep wasn't to be entirely fulfilling, but some was better than nothing. After that extremely weird dream last night, she wasn't able to fall asleep.

"_Mmmmm. . ._"

Her brows contorted.

There was the sound of movement, almost as if something were slowly being dragged across dirt. _Splat!_ There was a constant dripping, almost as if something was hitting a hard surface. Then that voice resurfaced, deep and dark. Lightning wasn't able to make sense of anything, but it sounded like it was right next to her ear.

The voice terrified her, but despite her fear she found it enticing. Though undecipherable the words may have been, she swore that whoever was speaking, was drawing her near.

A presence was felt lingering on her ankle. Whatever it was, was slowly coiling around her calf and maneuvering up her body. She felt something brush against her inner thigh. Fear overtook her and she tried to move, but found herself victim to a sudden paralysis. Her limbs felt heavy and she was only able to move her foot a few centimeters.

"_Lightning._"

The originator of that voice sounded as if it he was close to her ear. Begrudgingly she slid her leaden fingertips over the hard wood of her desk.

"_Forfeit your resistance and submit._"

Panic settled in her heart, and she desperately fought against invisible bonds. Fear was a feeling she hadn't much experience with, but for the last couple of months she couldn't help but be accompanied by it. This phenomenon was intent on her embracing terror.

Mr. Fair's lecture continued on, with Lightning hearing each and every word being spoken. Did no one see she was being bound against her will? Did they not see the strange character talking to her?

The bell signaling the end of class rung, and she jumped. Her body was returned to her and she looked around the room only to see people getting up as they placed their books into school bags.

Lightning ran a hand through her hair.

"Tired?"

The new student turned her head to Stella. "Huh?"

"Are you tired? I couldn't help but notice that you were practically napping the entire time," the girl informed.

"A bit," came Lightning's honest reply as she began putting her notebook into her bag. '_So, that whole experience. . . was just a dream?_'

Stella held out her hand, "May I see your class schedule, please?"

Lightning pulled out of the pocket of her blazer and handed it over to the girl who began unfolding it. She observed the girl in silence.

"Hi!"

The girls heads turned to see a grinning Prompto.

"Good morning," Stella greeted with a smile.

Lightning stared at the boy with a blank expression.

"I'm Prompto! Nice to meet you," the blonde outstretched his hand.

Lightning's hands remained at her side, "Lightning."

The teenaged boy frowned briefly and dropped his hand, but immediately erected that smile once more. "What brings you to Tenebrae?"

Ignis and Gladiolus approached with a bored Noctis not too far behind.

"Personal business," Lightning answered.

A sigh passed between Noctis' lips, "Can we go already?"

"Actually we should get going," Stella stated. "Ms. Farron I'll show you where the gymnasium is, don't want you to be late on your first day, do we?"

"No, I suppose we don't."

"Bye for now," a smiling Stella said to the boys before she led the introvert out of the class.

"Well, that wasn't quite the introduction I had expected," a sad Prompto stated.

Noctis rolled his eyes.

A smirk tugged at Ignis' lips. "I pretty much had a feeling that was going to happen. I think I like this new girl."

"I can't quite put my finger on it, but there's something. . . different about her," added Gladiolus.

Noctis was already bored with the conversation. Without a word, he turned and headed out of class leaving the three to talk amongst themselves. He was sure they'd realize his departure sooner or later. At the end of the day, Noctis came to school to get an education, not to converse about girls.

**XXX**

The ball loudly slammed against the floor as Noctis dribbled it down the court. Basketball was a game that he really had no interest in. It lacked the sophistication of polo or cricket, and was truly a commoner sport. Not that he felt superior to people, but he regarded basketball as being beneath him. It was remarkably simple.

_Swoosh!_ The ball effortlessly went through the net.

"Way to go, Noct!" Prompto shouted from across the court.

Thinking nothing of it, Noctis simply gave a nod in his direction. No one would ever guess it, but gym was a particular class that Noctis held a minuscule amount of enjoyment for. As much as he loved scholastics, there was nothing like being able to unwind every now and then. There wasn't much time for "fun" given his father kept him vigorously busy.

One of his classmates clapped him on the shoulder, and immediately the teen was aggravated. If it was one thing Noctis hated, it was having his personal space unnecessarily invaded. He knew the boy didn't mean any harm, so didn't voice his thoughts.

"I'll be right back," Noctis announced as he jogged off the court. The sudden urge to relieve himself took over, and he headed over to the bathroom. The sound of laughter and game-play slowly faded as he exited the gymnasium.

The male restroom was in sight, and Noctis pushed through the doors. Immediately he approached the urinal and unzipped himself. A relieved sigh escaped from him. Usually he avoided public restrooms, and attributed his presence in one being due to the vast quantities of juice he'd drank in the morning.

A few moments later he was placing himself back within his shorts and walked over to the sink. He was greeted by his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He stared at himself wearing a black tank-top, his toned body gleaming with sweat. Water was turned on and soap applied to his hands, before he began to scrub vigorously.

_Bang! Bang!_

Dark brows rose. Noctis could hear lunging and looked to the reflection of the bathroom stalls; only one's door was closed. The teen rinsed his hands when suddenly that stall door swung open.

A pale white foot covered in black cuts stepped into vision. Slowly a tall naked male with short silverish hair stepped out from the stall. His defined physique was littered in deep black gashes. On the center of his chest was a large red pulsating mass, large black veins streaking across the structure. The man coughed up blackened blood and stumbled forward.

'_What the fuck_?' thought Noctis as he watched through the mirror with widened eyes. Slowly he dried his hands before he turned to face the man who was now outstretching his arms towards him. "Get the fuck back!"

Irises of a ghostly white met blue. The man continued his advance, slowly creeping forward with a limp. With a sudden burst of energy, the man leapt towards Noctis with a bone rattling snarl.

Noctis narrowly managed to duck down and maneuver behind the man. A sneaker-clad foot slammed into the attacker's back, prompting the bloody figure to bash his head into the mirror. Glass fell to the floor like sparkling rain; the naked man's upper body laid sprawled over the bathroom counter. He twitched repeatedly, his hands clawed into the sink only for nails to be forcibly peeled from fingers.

Noctis backed away. It was a struggle for him to maintain his balance, his knees slowly liquefying. What exactly was he staring at? Did they just let anyone stumble onto campus? School was suppose to be a safe environment, and Noctis was feeling anything but.

The bathroom door burst open. "NOCT! ARE YOU WANKING YOUR DICK IN HERE?" It was Prompto. The smile he'd been donning was replaced with a concerned face. "Dude?" He stared at his friend who's eyes were glued to the bathroom sink. A panic-stricken Noctis couldn't stop the trembling of his hands. "Everything all right?"

In an instant the petrified teen snapped his head towards his friend, "Is everything alright? YOU DON'T SEE THAT SHIT?" An arm was thrust forward towards the counter.

"Uh. . . ," Prompto looked. "I don't see anything, man."

"The fuck?" When Noctis turned to the counter, there was no weird naked dude. Hell, even the mirror seemed to magically repair itself.

Prompto rushed over to his friend, "Give me some!" he said in a whispered voice.

"Huh?"

"You were in here getting high, right?"

Noctis frowned, "No. I wasn't."

"I call bullshit. You're trembling and seeing shit."

Given his current predicament, Noctis could understand how Prompto came to assume he'd been under the influence. "I'm not. Really. Maybe my body's shutting down or something. I didn't get much sleep last night." Two fingers rose to pinch the bridge of his nose. It was only one night of inadequate sleep, was that really enough time for reality to crumble? Noctis didn't know, but it was the only sound explanation he could come up with. The whole scenario didn't make sense.

"Oh. . . well, c'mon. Let's get out of here before coach really starts to think somebody is getting high in here."

That was the smartest thing Noctis ever heard Prompto say. Nodding, he walked passed his friend and exited the bathroom.

**XXX**

Eyes rolled in their sockets and head turns. It seemed to have been that way all day today, and the lunch period was no different. What were they all looking at? Were new students really so uncommon? As unsettling as the gazes were, Lightning pressed on. Despite the muggy weather, she decided to spend the period outside.

She pushed through a set of double doors and was immediately greeted with the fresh scent of a spring rain that had already fallen; the humid weather was a relief compared to the stuffy cafeteria. Her hands were empty, Lightning deciding to forgo lunch. To be frank, she wasn't a fan of cooking that came from any educational institution.

Aimless footsteps begun her journey of the school grounds. The only way to learn her way around was to get lost, she figured. As much assistance as the polite Stella was, Lightning didn't like feeling as if she were an invalid. Then again, it was nice to have at least one new friend in town. The two's personalities were as different as night and day, but somehow they managed to fit well enough. Unlike many others, Stella seemed well adept in the arts of being tolerable.

"HEY! LIGHTNING!"

She stopped. Who could possibly be calling her? She turned to see a familiar male with brown hair that fell to his shoulders. Thanks to the scar near his eye, she immediately recalled him being a classmate of hers.

"I didn't get the chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm Gladiolus. I saw you out here by yourself and figured you may want company."

Company was the last thing Lightning wanted, "That's. . . unnecessary."

"Oh, c'mon!" persisted Gladiolus with a chuckle, "what's the harm?"

At the moment she didn't particularly see anything wrong with walking with the teen, but she didn't find anything right with it either. Lightning was solitary by nature. Alone but never lonely. But alas, she conceded. "Fine."

"Cool."

The two began to walk while Lightning busied herself with memorizing the area. For a school the place looked more like some type of cathedral to her. Beautiful, yet incredibly creepy, but that description seemed to apply to Tenebrae as a whole.

"So, why are you out here and not having lunch with the rest of the class?"

Lightning had forgotten Gladiolus was present. "Well, we have an hour, don't we? Figured I could learn my way around that way I wouldn't have to be chauffeured everywhere. That and I've absolutely no desire to eat the lunch here."

"Didn't bring anything to eat from home? That's what most tend to do."

"Huh." She hadn't known that.

"Not that the food is nasty or anything."

"So. . . if most people don't eat the school lunch, why does the school bother preparing meals?"

It was a simple question, with a simple answer. "Well. . . it's for those who can't really afford to bring anything."

Great. So now everyone probably thought she was poor.

Gladiolus didn't linger on the lunch, "How you liking the new school so far?"

"It's whatever."

He chuckled, "Not much of a talker, are you?"

"I suppose." There was laughter following her statement and she arched a brow. "That's funny?"

"Sorry, sorry," apologized the taller adolescent. "It's just that they were totally right."

"Um. . .okay?"

Not wanting to risk offending the newbie, Gladiolus clarified, "We were just talking earlier about how you remind us of the former new kid."

Lightning couldn't contain her sarcasm even if she wanted to, "Remarkable." This prompted even more laughter from the male at her side. A sudden rush of feeling nearly swept her off her feet. It was just like earlier when she'd arrived at school. It was like nothing else in the world mattered, and everything was as it should be. '_Absolution_,' was the only way she could think to describe it.

"Speak of the devil," Gladiolus suddenly called out, "YO, NOCT!"

Up ahead, Lightning was able to see a tall dark-haired boy stop in his tracks. He turned in their direction and simply waited for the two to approach. Immediately, Lightning recognized him as being the one she'd locked eyes with earlier. The feeling that coursed through her then was weird. An odd sense of familiarity was the only way to describe it. Lightning knew that she'd never met him before, but why did it feel like she'd known him her entire life?

"What are you doing out here?" asked the brunette.

Noctis' eyes met Lightning's and once more; it seemed as if he was staring straight into her. She felt uncomfortably comfortable. She noticed his voice had a rich deepness to it when he spoke, "Thinking."

"I'm sure you recognize our new classmate, Lightning."

He stared at her, not speaking.

She did the same.

"C'mon. Say 'hi', you two. It won't kill you."

The mirroring pair simply looked away with disinterest.

Maybe that strange feeling was just a figment of Lightning's imagination. Though they'd shared looks, the sense of familiarity didn't seem a mutual one.

"Okay, then. Lightning this is Noctis; Noctis this is Lightning."

"I heard," the other boy answered, "thrice today."

Lightning stepped passed the boy, walking away. She was already over him.

"Hey! Where you going?"

"To finish my walk."

Noctis began walking off as well.

"You, too?" Gladiolus called out.

"Yeah."

Gladiolus stood there by himself. "Is it just me or is anti-social the new black?"

**XXX**

Two sprays from the bottle and Lightning proceeded to wipe down the window with a bit of newspaper. It was the end of the school day, so the entire student body was hard at work cleaning in preparation for the next day. It was a school tradition unusual to life in Bodhum, but Lightning didn't mind it. In fact, she found it to be a positive. It was refreshing to see people taking pride in their school.

"Ms. Farron?"

Circular wipes came to a halt and Lightning turned her head to see Stella. "Just Lightning is fine. Or Light. Whichever you prefer."

"Right," affirmed Stella with a smile, "So, Lightning, I couldn't help but wonder what your plans were after school. I was thinking that maybe we can spend some time in a local café and become better acquainted?"

Hanging out at a café? Wasn't really her style, but the look on the violet-eyed girl's face showed she was eager. "Sure, I don't see why not." It wasn't like they were loaded with homework or anything.

"Really?" exclaimed the blonde girl. "That's wonderful! There's this quaint place not too far from the station, I think you'd enjoy it."

'_We'll see about that, won't we_?' thought the introvert. "I'll take your word for it." To be honest, Lightning was surprised she made a friend so quickly. It was her first day of school, and generally her solitary nature forced people to steer clear of her. Not to say that she didn't have friends back in Bodhum, but they weren't many.

Noctis entered the classroom, having just got done taking out the trash.

"You still don't look so good," Prompto informed.

"I'm fine," Noctis lied, "just a bit tired. I'm heading home as soon as we get done here. I could use a nap."

Gladiolus who'd been cleaning erasers spoke up, "So you're not gonna hang?"

"No."

"Oh, c'mon! You can sleep later tonight. You haven't been out in two weeks!" Prompto was afraid that his friend was slowly becoming a hermit.

Noctis knew that his social life had been lacking as of late, "It's not my fault. Take that up with my dad, he's the one who insists I learn the family business."

"Didn't think being loaded came with a complete lack of fun," Gladiolus replied.

Generally it didn't. One would assume that Noctis would have been incredibly spoiled, skipped school, partied, and indulged in drugs; but that wasn't the case. His father was adamant about grooming him for success, and that meant having as much of a squeaky clean reputation as possible. He didn't want any bad behavior to reflect badly on his parenting or the company. It also meant that Noctis had to be prepped with the necessary skills to take over at any moment. "Yeah, well, I have responsibilities."

Pursed lips protruded from Prompto's face, "You're weird."

This prompted a snort from Noctis, "Tell that to the undead homosexual prowling the boy's bathroom for booty."

Ignis paused mid-sweep, "What?"

"Nothing," Noctis deflected.

The other three boys gave each other looks.

"So, have you decided on what clubs you want to join?" Stella asked of her new friend.

Lightning shook her head. "Not sure I'm going to involve myself with any of that stuff."

"Why not?"

"I'm not really a club joining person," was the answer.

Stella giggled, "Oh, nonsense. There's a club for everyone. Besides, it'd look good on university applications."

Lightning had to admit that Stella had a point. Furthering her education would be a pretty wise idea, especially with such a vigorously competitive job market. Last thing she wanted was to be scrubbing toilets in beachfront hotels in Bodhum. "Point taken. What is there to join?"

"There's a number of things. Follow me, please. I'll take you down the hall, I'm sure they have a list posted up in the student council office."

The two girls stopped what they were doing and started making for the exit.

"You can stop cleaning everyone. You all have done a fantastic job," Stella spoke aloud.

Students began finishing up before gathering their things and talking amongst themselves; others made their exit. When the two girls stepped out into the halls, they noticed they were pretty barren. It appeared that most had already finished cleaning their classes.

"Just so you know, I'm class representative," Stella informed.

"Yeah?"

The smiling blonde nodded, "Yes. So, if ever there's something you need, don't hesitate to ask. I'll see what strings I can pull for you."

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome." Stella led the blush-haired girl to a room. Opening the door she stepped inside, "It's awfully dark in here." Her finger flipped on a switch and she headed over to a far wall, Lightning trailing behind. "Let's see. . ." She scanned a piece of paper posted up.

Lightning folded her arms once she began to look over the paper. From what she could see, there were some pretty interesting choices. "There's a lot to choose from."

"Indeed. Our school prides itself on its diversity. Like I said, there's something for everyone, but unfortunately there's only a limit of one club per student. So, choose carefully."

A growl robbed the girls of their focus. They looked at each other.

They stood still, not saying a word and a feint sound caught their ears. It sounded wet, almost like something was squishing together. Then came a moan.

Stella turned around and jumped back, her hands shooting up to her face, eyes wide.

Lightning was the next to turn, and though she didn't react in quite the dramatic manner as her new friend, her eyes too were threatening to fall from their sockets.

A teacher sat on the floor, ecstasy etched across his face. He licked his lips and released another growl. His legs were splayed wide, and his shirt was absent. Fingertips were bloody as he picked at a gaping wound in his abdomen. Easily he stood to his feet, blood dripping down onto the floor and sliding down the length of his forearm.

Too scared to react, Stella's legs gave out forcing her to fall back. Moisture gathered in violet eyes, and fingers were trembling.

With a face fit for the insane, the man stared Lightning down. He took one step forward.

Lightning's fists clenched, and her brows narrowed.

His free hand went to the wound and his stomach and he began pulling his abdomen apart. He reached inside himself and began pulling at his intestines, yanking them from his body. He brought a long cord to his mouth and bit into it.

A piercing scream left Stella's lips.

Lightning had to fight hard to resist the urge to regurgitate. "Fuck this." She grabbed Stella's hand and quickly yanked her up.

The action seemed to snap the blonde beauty free of her hysteria. She got to her feet and the girls ran to the door. Even if she couldn't run, Lightning would've dragged her if needed be. When Lightning's hand curled around that knob, she yanked it open only to see Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus standing there.

"We heard screaming. Is everything alright?" Ignis asked, but the look on the girls' faces told him it was everything but. His eyes widened as he saw the psychotic half naked male behind them.

"Surrender to me your flesh."

Mutual gasps left the lips of Noctis and Lightning.

Noctis noticed the look on the girl's face. '_Has she heard that phrase before, too_?'

There was a sickening wet snap and the boys pulled the girls out of the room before slamming the door. As soon as they'd done so, they saw a bit of viscera smack loudly against the door's glass window.

The group took off immediately, tearing through the halls like their lives depended on it, and in reality their lives probably did. Doors were bulldozer-ed through as they tried their best to escape. Many stairs were jumped in a desperate bid to get to the ground level.

"RUN! RUN! HURRY!"

Gladiolus really didn't need to tell everyone the obvious, regardless Noctis was determined to make his exit a hasty one. Despite the fact that his body was still in flight mode, his mind couldn't stop replaying that phrase over and over again. What did it mean? Why was it a staple in his dreams? And was Lightning familiar with it?

The group burst through the doors leading to the rugby field and only stopped once they were a good distance away from the building.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" shouted Prompto as he tried to catch his breath.

Others were too busy panting to really comment.

Noctis fell back onto the grass.

To make sure he wasn't just seeing things, Ignis removed his glasses and cleaned them.

Tears streamed down Stella's face and she buried her face into the chest of Gladiolus, who was busy dialing for help on his cell phone.

Lightning ran a hand through her pink locks, "Worst first day ever."

**And that's that! Hope you liked! I wonder how many of you caught the reference at the end there, lol.**

**I decided to base their school life on the Japanese school system a bit, so hopefully that'll explain a lot of things. I know that Noctis and Lightning are eerily similar, but there will be an explanation for that in later chapters. For those who want to see more of the XIII cast, they'll be arriving in later chapters as well when I delve into Lightning's backstory.**


	3. Chapter 2: Weird Just Got Weirder

**A/N: Well, you all requested that I hurried up and updated, and I did just that. I was greatly inspired, so I wrote quite a bit, so hopefully this will hold you over for a while. I'm gonna get started on the next chapter immediately, but I may not update as soon. I have a couple of other things that I still have to work on, and I don't want to neglect those too much.**

**To all those kind enough to review, I am extremely grateful. It's because of those reviews that I worked so fast. So thank you. It really means a lot.**

**I decided to make a better distinction between dreams, so I decided to italicize them. The only way dreams won't be distinguished is if it's impossible to tell what is and isn't a dream, like in the first chapter with Lightning in the classroom. Antywho, I won't blabber on too much, so enjoy! :)**

"Earlier today, a shocking incident took place at Tenebrae High. In what has to be yet another bizarre incident of self-mutilation, a faculty member of the school tore himself to pieces. Witnesses of the event were six students, two of which include the mayor's daughter Stella Nox Fleuret and heir Noctis Lucis Caelum. We're not able to interview any of the students unfortunately, but investigators of the scene describe the room where the man's body was found as being grizzly and bone-chilling. Now, I've spoken with the school representatives and they say that counseling will be available to students who choose to seek it. In the meantime, Tenebrae High will be closing its doors until the investigation comes to an end."

Lightning turned her attention away from the television reporter and instead zeroed in on the body bag being shuffled into the ambulance. Never before had she seen something like that. Actually that wasn't true. She had bore witness to such gruesome displays, but only in her dreams.

The stoic being's head turned once more, this time to observe a trembling Stella. Lightning wondered if the girl would be able to hold onto her sanity. Out of everyone present, she was taking it the worst. The blonde was crying profusely as she explained to the investigators what they saw. When the questions became too much to handle, she simply walked off.

"You alright?" that voice belonged to Prompto.

"I'm fine," Lightning answered with a huff.

"If you need someone to talk to, let me know. I know it must be hard going through this on your first day."

Lightning knew Prompto was just trying to help, and she appreciated it. His help however wasn't needed. "Like I said, I'm fine. I mainly just want to get home and go to bed."

"You and Noctis are taking this pretty easily," an approaching Gladiolus stated.

The comparisons between herself and Noctis were getting annoying, "I wish you all would stop insisting that me and Noxious have anything in common."

If it weren't for the situation, Prompto would have burst into laughter.

Lightning had no choice but to take it well. In a way, she was already use to seeing such scenes. Her dreams made her incredibly numb to the happenings around her, and she didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Then again, it was better this than to end up a hysterical wreck like Stella. Lightning was actually hoping the girl wouldn't be institutionalized after this.

Ignis approached the three with an expressionless Noctis. "Weird day," said the tall teen.

"Understatement," Noctis' eyes briefly went to the new girl who seemed just as bored with the entire situation as he was. He frowned, "This is just like that construction incident."

Heads turned to the broody male. "What construction incident?" questioned Ignis.

"This morning when I was watching the news, I saw something," Noctis released an apathetic sigh. "Apparently there was some nut-job who decapitated himself or something like that," a shrug was given.

Shaking like a leaf Stella wandered over, "What are you all discussing, if you don't mind my asking." It was amazing that given the circumstances, she managed to be polite. Perhaps it was a natural characteristic.

"Apparently Noct, here, says there was an incident similar to this one," answered Gladiolus.

There was a gasp, "Is that true?" Stella looked up at the gloomy male.

He nodded, "Look, I don't have all the details. Moogle it if you want to know more, I barely got a chance to learn about it myself before it was time to leave for school."

"Already on it," Ignis was scrolling through the search engine on his phone.

"Dude, what's it say?" an eager Prompto leaned over to observe the mobile device.

Ignis stepped away from the blonde, "Can you back up so I can see? Go stand over there by Glad." Once Prompto stood next to the brunette with a pout, Ignis continued. "Says here that a construction worker named David Rome was having a pretty normal day at work, until he began acting strangely during the crew's lunch break. Rome began shouting random nonsense and behaving erratically. He repeatedly told his co-workers that their 'heavy souls will soon rot within the belly until time's end.'" Ignis frowned.

"'Rot within the belly'? What does that even mean?" Gladiolus looked around at his peers for an explanation. None seemed to have one.

Prompto spoke up, "I don't know, but that's some creepy shit."

Ignis continued, "Witnesses say that Rome picked up a saw and told the crew to give him their flesh. From there, he beheaded himself."

"Surrender to me your flesh."

Eyes observed Noctis and Lightning, while the pair observed each other.

Ignis placed his phone in his pocket, "Come again?"

"Correct me if I'm mistaken, but isn't that what _he_ said before. . . ," Stella couldn't continue.

Gladiolus knew exactly what Stella was implying, "Yeah. . . I believe so."

Prompto tilted his head, "Are you two alright?" Noctis and Lightning were engaged in a pretty epic staring contest. Given their blank faces, there was no way to tell what was going through their heads. Were they going to fight?

"Does that mean something to you two?" Ignis' question went ignored, and it was only until he waved a hand in front of their faces that they snapped out of it.

Lightning looked towards the ground, "Sorry."

Noctis cast his gaze outwards.

Ignis' next question was different, "You two feeling alright?"

It was like a chocobo landed an egg in each of their throats as suddenly they seemed incapable of speech.

"Ms. Farron? Mr. Caelum?" Stella was growing concerned.

Lightning began, "It's. . ."

"Nothing," Noctis finished.

"STELLA!"

Heads turned.

"FATHER!" The blonde girl shot off like a missile, legs propelling her towards the old, slightly round man who was jogging towards her. The girl embraced her father in a tight hug and buried her face into the jacket of his suit.

The group watched the exchange before Stella made her way over, "Ms. Far- I mean, Lightning. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me at my home this evening. What with what has transpired, I could use someone to talk to."

The offer surprised Lightning, but she understood. Stella certainly hadn't encountered something so gruesome before, and Lightning was the only one who fully understood what she was going through. After all, they were in the student council office together. "I don't know. . ."

"School is postponed for the time being. If you're concerned with telling your parents, I could have my father speak to them."

Lightning shook her head, "That won't be necessary. I'll go." The phlegmatic female had no idea when she became so social, but Stella's pleading face made refusal an impossibility.

"Excellent." Stella looked to the boys. "Please stay safe and I hope to see you again in the future."

Lightning looked at the boys and then followed behind Stella.

"Bye!"

"Later, you two!"

"Stay safe!"

Noctis walked off.

"Hey! Noct, where you going?" Prompto and the others followed.

"No point standing around here." The place was a media frenzy. Noctis was surprised he sacrificed as much time as he had. The reporters, the law enforcement, the cameras. . . it was all so annoying. Being the heir to the Caelum fortune, he was raised around such spectacles, but he was never able to get accustomed to it.

Then there was Lightning. They had totally shared something back there. A connection. "She's weird."

Gladiolus' brows rose, "Who is?"

"Lichen," answered Noctis.

"I believe her name is Lightning," corrected Ignis.

"Dude, talk about a cat calling a cheetah a pussy. You're kinda weird yourself," Prompto informed.

Perplexity settled on Ignis' face, "I'm completely mystified as to where you got that analogy from."

A black limo pulled up and all conversation came to a halt. Noctis knew fully well who had just arrived. The driver stepped out, but the action was a waste, for the back door opened and out stepped a tall dark haired man. His features were rugged and age seemed to have been catching up with him. A dark beard lined his jaw, and a crisp black suit adorned him.

Noctis locked eyes with the man.

Calmly the newcomer approached the group of boys. "Noctis."

"Father."

The man stepped forward and embraced his son. Awkwardly Noctis stood there. Despite the fact they were blood, affection just didn't come easily to the boy. Slowly his arms rose, hands pressing on the elder man's back. "I'm glad you're alright," the man told his son.

"Yeah."

Noctis' father glanced at the boys observing the display of affection, "Ignis, and. . ."

"Prompto!"

"Gladiolus."

The other two introduced.

The man pulled away from his son, "Nice to meet you both." The man took the opportunity to observe the reporters and investigators surrounding the place. "Noctis. Ignis. I say it's time that we take our leave bef–."

"Mr. Caelum!" It was too late. A reporter was already rushing towards them. "Please! Tell us your thoughts on today's events!" While they wouldn't attack the minors with questions, adults were a completely different story.

Immediately both Caelums and Ignis began walking, "Please! Not now!" the elder Caelum addressed.

"But, sir! We just have a few brief questions for you."

The flashbulbs of cameras went off and a representative from every local news station began to warm. Already that limo door was open and waiting for the three to get inside.

"That's no fair. . . ," whined Prompto.

Gladiolus turned to his friend, "What isn't?"

"We're the only ones without rides."

"Oh," there was a long pause. "That's. . ."

"Fucked up."

XXX

Gloved fingers tightly gripped the steering wheel. The reports on television had confirmed everything. The end was upon them and there wasn't much time. It wasn't just Tenebrae, the entire world seemed to have been spiraling downward as of late. Self-mutilations, brutal murders, cannibalism, suicides. . . None of it was anything knew. Such acts have plagued humanity since its dawn, but the sheer frequency was alarming. Of course no one seemed to pay it too much attention. Humanity's indifference would ultimately be its undoing.

But that is why he was there. He was determined to do his best to set things right. Someone had to, someone was _suppose_ to. He just prayed that no one had corrupted those two yet. If they had, then there was nothing that he, an ordinary man, could possibly do. It was a gamble traveling this far.

With the car's lights off, the man sat outside the Caelum estate. He'd been stealthily observing the place for a considerable length of time. He had his target, all he needed to do was go in and get him. But there was no telling exactly what he'd encounter once inside.

He watched as the black limo traveled up the driveway. Four figures exited, and he immediately recognized two of the males. Just a few more hours and he'd make his move.

XXX

"Thanks," Lightning placed the towels and fresh clothes on her lap.

Stella nodded, "You're welcome. Again, I just want to thank you for being generous enough to keep me company. I just hope I'm not taking up any of your time."

"Like you said, school's out."

Blonde locks drooped over to one side as the mayor's daughter tilted her head, "No other obligations besides homework?"

"No."

There was a relieved sigh, "Thank goodness! I would have felt terrible if I were keeping you from something important." Stella took a seat in one of two chairs situated in her expansive room. Being the daughter of the mayor, she was use to a life of lavishness. The room was vibrant and mainly a cream color with pale pink and aquamarine being used as accents here and there.

Lightning could see that the girl still wasn't well, but she'd long since run out of tears to spill.

"I. . . ," Stella brought a hand to her face. "Thank you."

"Huh?"

"You managed to hold it together, when I shut down. If. . . i-if. . . ," Lightning's earlier estimation of Stella being out of tears was proven false, as now fresh saline was falling down her cheek. "If you weren't there, I don't know what might have happened."

It was then that Lightning realized that Stella hadn't invited her over merely because she was present at the time of the incident. Instead, she viewed Lightning as her savior. "It's nothing. Really."

"But it is!" Stella placed her hands in her lap, fists clenching at her skirt.

Lightning wasn't going to argue with the girl, she wasn't Stella. There was no way she could fully comprehend the emotions surging through the girl. To be honest, Lightning was over the incident, what she wasn't over was that eery phrase. Noctis knew it, she'd heard him utter it; seen recognition flash across his eyes when that psychopath spoke it.

"I wish I had half your strength."

Lightning blushed, looking away. She never did handle compliments too well.

"I'm sorry if I'm embarrassing you," a light laugh escaped from Stella as she stared at her hero, wiping tears from her face.

"Yeah. . ." Lightning returned her eyes to Stella, "Are bizarre self-mutilations the norm around here? Or did I just come at a bad time?"

"Incidents such as that most certainly are not typical of Tenebrae. That I can assure you," Stella swept a hand through her golden-blonde locks. She was calm enough to talk about the events they'd witnessed.

"Figures," grumbled Lightning as she folded her arms.

"I'm sure my father is hard at work trying to get to the bottom of things. Are you sure you're okay though?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I wish I was handling this scenario as calmly as yourself."

"Oh, I'm freaked out just as much as you are. I suppose I'm just handling it differently." Okay so she wasn't quite as disturbed as Stella, but she wasn't going to tell her that. The last thing she needed was to be thought of as some freak, if Stella didn't already have that impression.

"I almost forgot!" Stella stood to her feet. "I'm sure you have to phone your parents. They have to be awfully worried about you. I can't believe I was so inconsiderate."

A simple gesture indicated for Stella to halt, "That wont' be necessary. I live alone."

Violet eyes blinked, "Hm?"

"It's a long story. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh. . . I understand. If ever you need an ear, I'm always available to you."

A delicate hand placed itself against Lightning's mouth and she yawned.

"You're sleepy, I forgot," Stella remembered Lightning mentioning not getting much sleep earlier that day.

A nod of affirmation was given.

"I'll lead you to the guest room. It has it's own bathroom and I'll be sure that a meal is prepared especially for you."

Lightning rose from her seat and trailed behind Stella, eyes taking in as much of her surroundings as possible. The room in question wasn't too far away.

"Here you are. Please ask me if you need anything," with that Stella abandoned the room, shutting the door behind her.

XXX

_The land was rendered free of vegetation, and the mountainous landscape painted a scene of sheer dread. A thick grey was the sky, the sun's light eclipsed. Ashes sailed along the wind's currents, and the cawing of crows was the only semblance that life still existed. _

_Color was alien to this world, everything either black and white or various shades of grey. But despite this, blue met blue. Fingers twined together and euphoria filled their hearts._

_A clear path divided the landscape, carving through the mountains with no foreseeable end in sight. Large boulders of varying sizes lay scattered about, indicating that water was once abundant in the now arid environment._

_"We're not ready."_

_The male looked down at the girl at his side; he gripped her hand tighter. "Doesn't matter. There's nothing we can do about it. 'Some things in life you just do', aren't those your words?" He lifted their hands up to his face, and sweetly pecked the back of her hand._

_"You scared?" she asked, looking up at him. Too bad the world was lacking vibrancy, she knew he definitely would've enjoyed the red that was meant to decorate her face given his gesture._

_"No."_

_"No?"_

_He snorted, "That's what I said, isn't it? We're finally together, aren't we?"_

_A smile ghosted her lips and she gave a single nod. "Yes. We are."_

_"So then there's nothing to worry about," he confidently asserted. _

_"Who said I was worried?"_

_His brow perked, "Are you?"_

_She kept quiet, her eyes going back to the path in front of them. Down, far down, the only thing she could see was darkness. "No."_

_"No?"_

_"That's what I said, isn't it?" she mimicked._

_He fought the urge to chuckle, "Right, right."_

_She looked at him once more, "You're scared shitless," she stated matter-of-factly._

_"Incredibly." _

_She rolled her eyes._

_He looked at her, "How'd you know?"_

_"Because. . . I am, too."_

_Humor abandoned them, and they stood still. The silence was awkward. The unknown awaited, and they feared it._

_"Well. . ."_

_"Let's get going," they spoke in unison._

_Both took a step forward._

Noctis rolled over onto his back and stretched out his limbs. Lids slowly lifted and he found his room was still absent of light. For it to still be night, it sure felt like he was sleeping for an eternity. Vision was blurry, and he let out a yawn.

He rolled over onto his side, and instantly he felt as though his skeleton managed to escape muscle and skin; for sitting across the room at his desk, was a shrouded figure. "What the fuck?" he exclaimed as he hopped out of those covers. Admittedly, his actions weren't very manly, but given all that he bore witness to yesterday at school, surely he got a pass. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Kid, calm down. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Don't call me kid," Noctis was on his feet now on the opposite side of the bed, making sure to keep some distance between himself and the mysterious character. "You going to throw your guts at me, too?"

"What? No!"

"Or maybe you just decided to leave the school gloryhole and finish what your accomplice couldn't."

"The hell are you talking about? And could you please keep your voice down, it's important that I speak with you. _Without interference_."

Immediately, one of the bedside lamps were turned on, and the light seemed to assault the eyes of both males in the room. When Noctis' eyes refocused, he noticed that the man had darker skin and bags under his eyes. "Get the fuck out!"

"Look, if I wanted to hurt you, I had ample time to do it."

"So, what? You just like to sneak into houses and watch teenage boys sleep? You're sick! Go beat your dick somewhere else!"

"What is with you and these homosexual accusations?"

The bathroom situation was still replaying itself repeatedly in Noctis' mind. He definitely wasn't going to get over that anytime soon.

"I came to help you!"

"Help me?" Noctis began shouting again, "help me how?"

"_Shh!_ Keep it down, I told you!" the man loudly whispered. "If I get caught, I can't help you. I'm not suppose to be here."

"Tell me about it."

"Look. The world isn't what you think it is, kid."

Noctis' ire was rising and gritted his teeth together, "Call me kid again," he dared.

"Fine. Noctis."

Cobalt eyes narrowed, "How do you know my name?"

"Because I know you." The man removed his hood revealing a large afro. "I look a bit different since then, with the hair and all, but I'm a friend of your father's. Or at least I use to be anyway."

Upon further inspection, Noctis did recognize something vaguely familiar about the man. "So then go talk to my father, leave me alone."

"This isn't about your father. This is about you."

"Five minutes."

"Like I was telling you the world isn't as it seems. It's a very scary place."

"Is this suppose to be one of those lame speeches about how after highschool life is tough?"

"No, this is a speech about how there are demons about and there's nothing more they want than to rip you to pieces."

Noctis blinked. '_Is this guy for real?'_

The man noticed the look of disbelief on the boy's face. "I know you're probably thinking I'm a weirdo, but hear me out."

"A weirdo and a mind reader."

"Kid, ju-." There was a blue flash of light and the man dived from his chair. Just barely he'd managed to avoid being impaled by a soaring sword. The laptop situated on the desk however wasn't quite as lucky, nor was the wall behind it.

"What just happened?" The sword that had been pinning the computer to the wall suddenly glowed a bright pale blue and dematerialized in shimmering crystal, leaving no evidence of the weapon behind.

The afro-donning man had a hand placed against his chest as he sat on the floor looking at the teen with widened eyes. "Would you be careful! You coulda killed me!" He suddenly brought that same hand from his chest to his mouth. In his terror, he'd forgotten he was suppose to maintain his discretion.

The man's safety was the last thing on Noctis' mind. He ran a hand through his deep navy hair and stared at the destruction. "Did I do that?"

"Try to keep your emotions in check, will ya?" The man stood to his feet.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Sazh. Sazh Katzroy."

"Katzroy?" Revelation hit, "The man who owns virtually half of Nautilus? I thought you were dead."

"And I'd like for everyone else to think that, so I would appreciate it if you kept your big mouth shut and refrain from goring me," Sazh returned to the desk chair.

Noctis grabbed a shirt from off a chair and pulled it on over his head. Curiosity was getting the better of him. He had questions, lots of them, and luckily Sazh had answers. "Why are you here?"

"I've been trying to explain that, but someone won't let me finish. You grew up to be a real asshole, you know that? Nothing like the shy kid I remember."

That wasn't the first time Noctis heard that. "My apologies."

"Years ago. I'd say in my twenties. I had a dream. I wanted to start my very own casino business. I tried a few times and failed miserably. No matter what I did, I never seemed to be able to get things off the ground. It wasn't until I surrounded myself with the right people that things had really begun to take off. Things were going great, I had money coming in, but it wasn't until I started making over sixty million gil that things started to change. I was approached by a group of businessmen. Oil tycoons, bankers, media executives, you name it. It was through this group that I eventually met your father.

"These businessmen offered me a chance to join their club. Actually I can't even say it was a club, it was more like a secret society. This group wasn't just full of businessmen but politicians as well. They had their hand in everything. From the music you listen to, the games you play, the things you learn, the food you drink. Everything. You name it, they have a hand in it.

"The thing was, something had a hand in them. Something dark and powerful. Demons."

Noctis frowned, "Demons?"

"Demons," repeated Sazh.

"I don't understand."

Sazh huffed, "I know this sounds crazy. Really crazy. Some old guy who's suppose to be dead breaking into your house at night talking about demons. But I'm serious. I wasn't nearly as successful as these men, in fact I'd just gotten a taste of it. I hungered for it. I became greedy. And there was nothing more than I wanted than to join up with them. Thing is, joining up isn't as simple as handing over a membership fee. Gil is man's currency, demons barter with something else."

"What?" Noctis stared at the man who was now sporting a solemn expression.

"Something precious to you."

The thought to question Sazh occurred to Noctis, but the man seemed serious. Either he was crazy and believed everything he was saying, or the story of his was indeed true.

"These people, they were into some weird shit. And I mean really weird. Animal sacrifices, orgies, blood letting. . ." Sazh ran a hand down his face, "Weird shit."

"By 'weird shit', I take it you mean the occult?"

The dark man nodded, "Yeah. Everything they did was in dedication to their god."

"Huh. . . but isn't religion obsolete? In today's world there's no need for it. We have science to explain the world around us, why look to mythology?"

"Religion isn't dead. It's far from dead. The masses may not be aware of it, but they're surrounded by it day in and day out. The upper eschelon certainly doesn't think religion is dead, and they're the ones who govern every institution of society. Whether or not you believe, it doesn't change reality." Sazh was no longer looking at Noctis, instead he was peering at his own booted feet. "Despite this, I joined."

Was Noctis hearing things right? "You participated in orgies, animal sacrifices, and blood letting?"

"Like I said. I was greedy. None of that mattered to me. Gil can be a powerful thing. It corrupts and skews morality. When I joined, I was making more money than ever before. I was partying with celebrities, getting high every night, I had connections in very high places. I eventually got married and had a little boy. I was untouchable."

"So?"

"So, remember when I said that demons don't barter with money?"

Noctis nodded.

"The thing with demons is, you never know when they'll seek payment. Well, one day they came to collect their debt." An eery silence settled in the room. Sazh was as stiff as a corpse. He just sat, looking down at his boots. His hands were clasped together in front of him.

Blood started to drip from his hands, and that was when Noctis realized he'd been digging his nails into the backs of his hands. "Sazh?"

The man looked up at the teen with watery eyes. Tears skied down the slopes of his dark cheeks. Then he just broke down, sobs wracking him. "I fucked up. . ."

It was the first time Noctis had ever seen a grown man bawling his eyes out. A stranger to affection, he didn't know what to do; how to be comforting. All he could do was sit there and watch as the man relieved himself of bottled emotions. He felt uncomfortable, the fact that Sazh was a man increased that feeling of unease exponentially.

"They took her from me," the man sobbed.

"Oh. . ." Noctis couldn't sound concerned even if he wanted to. How could he when he had no idea what Sazh was talking about?

"They killed her. My wife. They. . . ," speech was difficult for the grieving man. "That was my sacrifice."

'_Something precious to you_,' Noctis repeated in his head. It all made sense.

"It had been so long since I made the pact, I forgot all about it," Sazh started to pull it together, sniffling here and there. "I loved my family. Had I known earlier on the impact that deal would've had. . . I never would've made it. Once I'd lost her. . . I rebelled. To silence me they put a hit out on me. To make a long story short. Things didn't go as planned. I used the opportunity to fake my death."

"And your son?"

"Safe. I made sure of that."

Noctis would have inquired more, but he knew it wasn't his place. "I'm still not understanding what any of this has to do with me and why I can make swords magically appear."

"Basically, all I've said led up to what I'm about to tell you. I've been in this society for years, and over that time I've learned a lot." Sazh eyes returned to the teen. "There's a holy war taking place."

There was a knocking at the door. "Noct?" It was Ignis.

Sazh stood to his feet. "It's about time I get going."

"Go? Where?" There were still many more questions Noctis wanted to ask the man. The doorknob rattled, and he cursed Ignis.

"Tomorrow at sunset, meet me at the wharf. Come alone."

"No." There was no way he was going to let Sazh slip away so easily. "The closet," he pointed while walking over to the door.

Sazh immediately headed towards it.

"Noct?"

The door swung open, "Yes?"

"Everything alright?"

Noctis looked at his bespeckled friend with utter boredom coloring his face. "Yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

"The staff said they heard a lot of noise. I was up doing some reading so figured I'd make sure things were alright."

"So what? Dad hire you to be my babysitter now?"

Offense lit up Ignis' face. "I'll let everyone know you're well," he departed.

Noctis shut the door and locked it. Deep down, he knew his friend was only being concerned, and he'd make it up to him later, but there were more important things to tend to for the time being. "Coast is clear."

Sazh reemerged, "Why didn't I think of that?"

'_Cause you're bat-shit crazy_,' Noctis thought.

"Look, I don't have much time. I've been here for too long. All I can tell you is to trust your instincts and to be on your guard. They're not gonna stop until either one of you is dead, or they manage to corrupt you. We gotta stop either from happening."

Noctis' ears perked, "'One of'?"

"There's a girl. She's suppose to be helping you."

A girl? Strange. "And where is this girl?"

"I don't know. Don't know her name or what she looks like. I just know that we need to find her." Sazh headed over to the balcony. "I gotta check out. Meet me at the wharf. Sunset."

Noctis followed behind the man, "Right. I'll be sure to remember that."

Once Sazh exited the room, Noctis closed the doors behind him and locked them. He turned and went over to that lamp, shutting it off before crawling back in bed. "Surrounded by fucking demented psychopaths." He closed his eyes.

XXX

Cyan hues revealed themselves to the light of morning. Her sleep was fulfilling, but Lightning woke up feeling nervous. Doubt was an unusual feeling to her. She was reluctant about something, but she couldn't figure out what. Was there something she was suppose to do? There was no homework because there was no school, there was no one living at home with her to expect her, so what?

_Knock! Knock!_

She sat up, "I'm awake," she called out.

Into the room waltzed a smiling Stella. Though it was morning, she was already dressed in a tan skirt, a glittery peach sweater, and nude open-toed heels. "Morning!" she greeted cheerfully. "I hope you are well rested."

Lightning nodded, "I seem to be."

A joyous clap of the hands was made, "Excellent! Breakfast is prepared. I was thinking that afterwards we could go out about the town?"

"Sure. I'll get ready."

Stella took her leave of the room.

With a sigh, Lightning swung her legs over the edge of the bed, feet touching the floor. Her graceful frame waltzed over to the bathroom and so began her preparations for the day. Still that feeling deep inside just wouldn't subside. Despite it, however; she felt as though things wouldn't be too bad. She couldn't recall a face or a name, but she felt like there was someone out there watching her back.

XXX

Noctis stood clad in all black, his arms folded. '_So it wasn't a dream_.' The hole in his wall and his destroyed laptop was evidence enough of that. So, Sazh Katzroy had really been in his room, he'd really talked to him about demons, and he was really anticipating him down at the wharf later on that day. Not to mention that Noctis somehow managed to magically summon a sword which nearly impaled the man. It was all so much to take in.

After a bit of sleep, the gravity of the situation finally sank in. It was normal to think Sazh to be insane, especially after all that the man said. But with the self-mutilation incidents and the creepy dead guy in the bathroom, Noctis didn't know what to believe. Then on top of that, there was that strange phrase. How could the same phrase that plagued his dreams for years, suddenly turn up in his waking life?

Noctis sighed, "Can't believe I'm really believing this shit."

"Believing what?"

The teen's head turned to observe his father in the doorway. "Nothing."

The man stepped into the room and immediately zeroed in on the damage. "What happened here?"

"I got pissed." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't entirely the whole truth.

"I'll have to call someone to repair this. In the meantime, you and I have things we must attend to."

Another day of pointless lessons? Noctis didn't have time for that. To be frank, he had no desire to be his father's successor. He was able to appreciate business, but he held no passion for it. "I'm going to pass."

"Excuse me?"

"I've made other arrangements."

"Is that so?" the business man asked, "Your responsibilities take precedence over your silly plans."

Noctis was boiling on the inside, though his face never indicated such. "It's unfortunate you feel that way." Noctis took his leave of the room. Dealing with his father would have to take place later.

Another thing from Sazh's visit that particularly stood out, was his mention of a girl. Unlike most people, it was rather easy for Noctis to make sense of things rather quickly. He'd only been in Tenebrae for about a month, and no other female had left any sort of impact on him. Except one.

XXX

Finally she was home. Hanging with Stella had been fun, but there was nothing as particularly delightful as the peace and quiet that solitude could bring. When Lightning stepped through that door, she noticed something strange. The lights were on. Lightning was a student in high school, so she believed in minimizing bills as much as possible. She just couldn't see herself being so careless as to leave the lights on all that time. It just wasn't like her. There was only one explanation. Someone was inside.

Eyes narrowed, and she picked up an umbrella situated next to the door. It wasn't the best weapon, but it would have to do. Footsteps were light and inaudible as she stepped forward. The hallway was narrow before opening up some, with a spacious living room around the corner. Unfortunately a section of wall provided a blind spot. Carnation-colored locks were blown from her face with a tiny puff of air as she moved her back against the wall and crept along in a crouch. Any potential attacker wouldn't get a chance to surprise her; of that she was certain.

Fingers curled more tightly around the handle of that umbrella, so much that her knuckles whitened. Adrenaline forced the speeding of her heart, her every sense on high alert. She cursed the sudden urge to pee, '_This is hide-n-seek at seven all over again_. . .' In addition to hoping to survive, she now had to hope she didn't wet herself in front of the intruder.

Sweat trickled down the side of her face, and when she finally peered around the corner. She was met with an extremely unexpected sight. "C-Caius?"

"Lightning. I've been awaiting you."

The girl stood tall and slowly approached the man who was busying himself with a magazine. Long locks of purple spilled over his shoulders, accentuated with a dual-feathered headband. He wore a forest green button-up which was done just so that enough chest of his upper chest was revealed. Black slacks and matching shoes polished to perfection composed the lower portion of his outfit.

He took note of the umbrella in the girl's hand and chuckled with a slight head shake. "An umbrella?" he rhetorically questioned as he flipped through the pages of a magazine. "Everyone was worried about you," he sat his reading material down at his side, giving Lightning his full attention.

"Who's everyone?" she grumpily asked. Lightning couldn't even look at the man, instead she chose to turn her head to a blank white wall.

Emotion was vacant on Caius' face as his ocean blues stared at the pouting girl, "Your friends. Me." He stood to his feet. "You weren't at the funeral. Everyone thought you'd done something reckless."

She snorted, "Please. I'd never do something like that."

"I figured, which is why I came looking for you."

"Why do you even care? I'm not your concern."

"But that's where you're wrong, Lightning." Caius stepped forward, and he could see Lightning stiffen. "Your parents were very dear to me. I swore to them that if anything were to happen, I'd look after you and Se-."

"_Don't_ say her name!" Lightning was all gritted teeth and clenched fist.

Caius continued, "This behavior of yours is rather childish, don't you think? Running away and using your parents' money to buy this condo," he gestured to the space around them. "It's not like you to be so irresponsible."

She wanted to change the topic immediately. "How did you find me? And how did you get in?"

"Thank the local news for pointing me in your direction. It was relatively simple to get your address from the school records."

The incident at the school. Of course. It made sense for such an event to be publicized globally. Lightning had no idea how he managed to take a look at school records, but given the man she was dealing with, anything was possible. "And how you got in?"

"Now, Lightning, you know I have my ways," he laughed.

Shoulders slumped as the girl sighed, "Whatever. Just go away."

"But I cannot," countered Caius.

"And why can't you?"

"Hm." A smirk formed on the man's lips. "You're a rather special girl, whether you realize that or not." Caius stepped closer until he was mere centimeters from her. Large hands lifted to rest upon her shoulders.

Wild bangs hid her face from view as she gazed downward, "Hands off," she commanded softly. Any other person would have been collecting their teeth from the ground, but Lightning held a great deal of respect for the man before her. He was a close friend of the family, and he'd done so much for her over the years.

Caius' hands didn't move. "What is it that you want?"

Lightning was as quiet as a calm desolate antarctic night.

"Tell me," he pressed. "You left without a word and traveled halfway across the world. There has to be a reason for that."

"I want to start over and forget everything. There's nothing for me back in Bodhum, but bad memories and bad luck. Everyone keeps looking at me with pity, and treating me like I'm some damn charity case. They keep telling me that everything will be alright, but they don't understand. They never could, and they never will." Lightning's eyes connected with her toes, "But most importantly. . . ," she continued, "I want them back. My sister. My parents. I wish they were here, but I know that's impossible." There was more she wanted to say, it was evident in her voice. "Because I know that. . . I want to avenge her." Her head snapped up, "I WANT SERAH'S KILLERS TO PAY FOR TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"No. No, they won't. They'll never understand what it is you're feeling. But I do."

Lightning looked up at the man.

A hand lifted to tenderly graze the girl's cheek. Caius leaned down and softly spoke into her ear, "What if there was a way to make your desires a reality?"

His voice was alluring sin. Lightning could feel his lips gently brushing against her lobe. If she'd been another girl, some girl easily a slave to infatuation and all the temptations lust could induce, she'd be in love with Caius' dangerously seductive charm. However, Caius and she didn't share that sort of dynamic. Normally she'd have pushed him off, but he'd cast a line with his words and hooked her fragility. "What do you mean?"

Her hand was captured by his, "Come." He stepped forward and led her down the hall. "I've a surprise for you." Her legs followed, her mind curious. He approached her bedroom door, and twisted the knob with a free hand. When he pushed it open, astonishment slapped Lightning clean across the face.

Four men sat upright in the middle of her bedroom floor, each bound in wooden chairs. They sat with their backs facing each other, ankles and wrists secured with black high-performance rope. Their mouths were layered with grey duct tape. Blood was crusted to their skin and stained their clothes.

Two spotted the pair's entry and began releasing muffled screams, prompting the other two to follow suit. Chairs fidgeted but escape was fruitless.

Lightning nearly broke her neck as she observed Caius. Forcefully she yanked her hand away. "What the fuck is this?" she yelled, a finger extended towards the entrapped men.

"This, my dear Lightning, is a putrid pile of murdering behemoth waste. I think you're more familiar with them being referred to as 'Serah's killers'."

A weird sensation took residence in Lightning's chest and her eyes flashed back to the four. Her body began shaking. Not out of fear, but out of unbridled rage. They were the ones who murdered her little sister. Lightning knew that this wasn't something Caius would play around about.

Immediately she lunged forward, but strong arms halted her. "Not so fast, eager one."

Lightning wanted beat the men senseless, she wanted to castrate them. She'd make certain they never harmed another girl again. "LET ME GO!"

"I'll release you momentarily."

Red was all she could see.

"You need something first," Caius pulled Lightning along with him as he grabbed a metallic object. It gleamed in the visible light.

Resistance ceased, "Th-that's. . . my father's gunblade."

"Yes. And it's about time you have it." The man handed the weapon over to the girl. "Kill them."

"Wha?" Was Caius seriously asking her to murder the four men?

"Kill them," he repeated.

He was. "K-kill them? You're a member of the Guardian Corps. . . a-and you want me to commit murder?" Wasn't his command a contradiction to his profession?

"Lightning," his voice became cold. "I would have done it myself, as you can see by the state they're in, I began to," he gestured to the bloodied and bruised men. "But I couldn't. I knew that the killing blow was to be ushered by you. They took the last of your remaining family from you. They violated innocent Serah and robbed her of innocence."

Lightning's grip tightened on that weapon. Tears streamed down her face as images of her sister's face flashed through her head. Innocent, delicate, kind-hearted Serah. A girl who had dreams to become a teacher and showed compassion to all. She loved shopping, cooking; and annoyingly catchy, generic pop music. Lightning missed her sister's presence, her love, her laughter. "Serah. . . ," she sobbed.

"They murdered her in cold blood, robbed her from fulfilling her true potential."

Lightning viewed the men through spiky pink bangs, her electric blues suddenly dark and detached.

"Kill them."

XXX

It was sunset. The wharf was vast and littered with many ships; Noctis didn't have any idea how he was going to manage to locate Sazh in all the chaos. A more precise location would have been ideal, but it was Noctis' fault for agreeing to meet Sazh in the first place. The man didn't seem like he was going to be the spokesperson for mental stability anytime soon.

The weather wasn't as warm as Noctis would have liked, and the temperature was dipping with the sun. He wished he'd dressed in layers. Hands were shoved into pants pockets in an effort to conserve heat.

"If I was a paranoid rich guy who faked my death. . . where would I hide?" Noctis asked himself. To be honest, there were many excellent hiding places in the area; the shadows were abundant. For all he knew, Sazh could have been on one of the hundreds of ships.

Black shoes made soft thuds against the wood of the boardwalk, a bit of creaking heard. Noctis had no choice but to search the man out. It was either that or expect another visit in his bedroom, and he was not too thrilled about that. Sazh didn't leave any contact information behind, Noctis had checked for a written note of some sort.

Ire was building, "C'mon, Sazh."

Midnight locks blew when a soft breeze passed through. At this rate, he'd be searching for the man all night.

Just as exasperation took hold, Noctis began to feel weird. Something just wasn't right. He couldn't exactly place his finger on it, but he felt as though there was somewhere else he needed to be. Where, he didn't know.

"Jeez, did you miss me that much?"

Noctis turned to observe Sazh who was standing off to his side at the entrance to an old dilapidated warehouse. "Finally! I've been out here forever. And what are you talking about?"

"You got tears pouring down your face, ki- you know what I mean."

One would think Sazh was dressed as a giant chocobo and stuffing his face full of gyshal greens, given the look Noctis was giving the man. Two fingers pressed to his face, and sure enough, there was liquid there. He stared at the saline. Tears dropped onto his hand and fell to the ground. Noctis wasn't a crier, so his behavior embarrassed him. "I'm not usually this way," he explained, his voice not indicating any sort of distress. "Maybe it's allergies or something." In the back of his head, he knew that was far from it.

"Whatever. Just hurry inside."

Large strides brought Noctis over to where the older man stood. The two quietly slipped inside, Sazh closing those doors behind him. All around them were large metal crates, filled with who knew what. There were two-tiers, stairs connecting both levels. Overhead, large lamps hung, lining the ceiling in six rows. Rust and mildew wafted to the student's nose. Something told Noctis that it was illegal to be inside, and that they would both be charged with trespassing if caught (among other things for Sazh).

"Up here," Sazh began walking, and Noctis followed. He was led up to the second level, where even more metal crates were stored. However when they got to a far corner, Noctis was able to see that Sazh had made a miniature home for himself. There was a sleeping bag, a chair, a portable television situated atop a crate, and a lantern. Also there was a book, which Noctis assumed the man had been reading, and a black duffle bag.

'_Just how long has he been here_?' the teen thought.

"Welcome to my abode! It isn't much, but it's enough. Gotta stay low-key if you wanna hide out."

"With as much money as you have, I'm surprised you didn't simply get a fake I.D. and hide away on some private island or something."

Sazh rose his arms in a back-creaking stretch. "Would have, but there are things I have to do."

"Such as?"

"Set things right. And the only way I can do that is by helping you."

None of it was making sense, "Help me with what exactly?"

"Make sure you're safe, set you on the right path, give you the heads up. You're going to have to deal with a lot. I don't have all the details myself, but if what I've been told is true the world is only about to get crazier."

That reminded Noctis of something. "The self-mutilations."

"What about them?"

"Do you know why they're happening?" If there was some explanation as to why a teacher threw his insides at him and his friends, he'd love to hear it.

Sazh pointed to the chair indicating for Noctis to sit, which he did. "Possession. Don't believe the bull that's being preached on the news about drugs. Drugs are only a part of it. That's just what they want you to believe. Remember what I told you, they have their hands in everything."

"So? These suicide cases are simply acts of demonic possession?"

"Right. It's like this. Everything is energy, and energy has a frequency. Different dimensions each operate on a separate frequency from each other, yet they co-exist side by side. You can't exactly see them, but they're there. You have high vibrational frequencies and lower vibrational frequencies. Our plane is somewhat in the middle, with demonic planes being on the lower end.

"When a person. . . behaves and thinks a certain way, it can change the frequency they operate on. Negative thoughts and behaviors lower the frequency, while positive ones do the opposite. Because most people think and act both negatively and positively in their lives, it generally balances things out, keeping them in the middle. However, there are those who tend to lean more to one side. Let's take those who habitually do negatively; say murderers, cheaters, thieves. They vibrate much lower. If their frequency is low enough, they can eventually vibrate on the same level as demons leaving them spiritually open. Some may claim to see demons, some may hear them, some may feel them, and of course if a person vibrates low enough they're ultimately able to be possessed by them. Of course it's not just actions that count, like I said thoughts do too, especially emotions."

It all sounded like spiritual propaganda to Noctis, but he was able to make sense of everything the man said. "Yesterday. . . at school. Before the incident, I saw something. A zombie it seemed like. From what you're telling me, I would have to habitually do something to get to the point where a demon physically manifests to me. However; I haven't done anything particularly wrongful or had any excessive negative thoughts or emotions."

"That's because there's a dimensional shift occurring."

Noctis' brow rose. "A dimensional shift?"

"Now again, I'm not an expert on this. There are those out there who have way more knowledge about this stuff than me. But from the exposure I've had, I've come to learn about a rare alignment. Every thirty thousand years or so, Pulse aligns with the galactic center. The energies being given off, warps things. Dimensions overlap. Currently we're in the midst of that. Things haven't aligned completely yet, but it's only a matter of time. If you don't believe it, look it up. Astrologers confirm the alignment."

Noctis didn't know how to absorb that bit of information. Of course he'd be double-checking Sazh's claims once he returned home. But there was one important question he wanted answered. "There's something that's been bugging me lately."

"Yeah?"

Noctis nodded. Never before had he ever talked about this particular subject before. Sazh seemed to be heavily into weird supernatural shit, so if he couldn't talk to him, then who? "I keep hearing a phrase. Over and over again. Not just recently, but for years. Normally it's only in my dreams usually with some weird nightmare attached, but yesterday I heard it at school. The teacher that killed himself said it and apparently so did a suicidal construction worker according to the news."

"Well, what is it?"

"'Surrender to me your flesh'."

Sazh eyes widened, "Holy shit. . ."

"What?"

"It's true. You really are the boy."

"So, you didn't think I was the right person?"

Sazh observed Noctis like he was some sort of alien, "Oh, I knew you were the right person. It's just. . . really something else knowing about all this stuff years in advance and having it play out before your eyes. The fact that you nearly impaled me was proof enough of that."

"So the phrase?" Noctis really wanted to know. Given Sazh's response, he knew the man knew what it meant.

"Remember how we talked about everything around you having a frequency?"

Noctis nodded.

"Well, that phrase has more so to do with death and the soul rather than the physical world. The cult I was apart of, used that phrase a lot. It's connected to the androgynous serpent god Lindzei."

"Serpent. . . ," Concentration took a hold of Noctis. "Snakes. . . they are often reoccurring in my dreams. I don't see them all the time necessarily, but I hear hissing."

"It all represents Lindzei. I'm not sure whether or not your dreams are preparing you for what you'll have to deal with or if they're an attempt by Lindzei to reach out to you."

"This is the first time I'm hearing about Lindzei."

"Most people are unaware as to who Lindzei is, yet Lindzei symbolism is all around you. It's on gil, it's a part of the seal for official government documents, it's engraved on buildings, and so on. Trust me, you've seen it; you just haven't thought anything of it."

If what Sazh was saying is true, then he was right; the world wasn't really what he thought it had been. Noctis fished a single gil coin out of his pocket and observed it, fingers flipping it over.

"Tails. That's what side you'll find it on."

Noctis flipped the coin over and scanned. Then it stuck out to him. He'd remembered seeing it in a few dreams. It was one symbol that he'd definitely seen plastered nearly everywhere. It wasn't glaringly obvious of course, unless one was purposely searching for it. If one payed particular attention to the detailing on the coin, a snake was visible in the background. "Okay. . . I'm starting to believe you."

"What? You didn't believe me before?"

"Not entirely. No."

"Thanks," the man sarcastically remarked. "Long ago before humans ever walked the earth, the gods ruled the mortal world or the world you see today. Each god was tasked with a specific objective, all but one, the goddess Etro. Distraught, she killed herself by tearing herself to pieces."

'_Self-mutilation_,' thought Noctis.

"Upon death she entered the Unseen Realm. From her blood, she gave rise to humanity. She treasured humans and gifted them each with a soul. Lindzei grew jealous of the bond Etro shared with humans, so sought to turn humanity against her. Now remember when I said everything has a frequency? Well souls do too, but they also have a weight. This weight isn't significant enough to be measured by practical instruments. Upon death, a person's soul floats upwards to the Unseen Realm to reunite with Etro where it is to stay for eternity. Not only is Lindzei jealous of Etro, but Lindzei hates humans for they are the creation of Etro so wishes to cause them eternal pain and misery. Lindzei manipulate humans into corrupting their souls which blackens them. Black souls are too heavy to float upwards through Etro's Gate and into the Unseen Realm. These souls are then preyed upon by the serpent god and swallowed, only to sit within Lindzei's belly for eternity.

"The story has been twisted as time passed. It is said that Lindzei persuaded a particular group of humans to worship him. . . her. . .whatever. Etro was painted as an evil goddess of death. Of course those who believed that were small in number, and to openly worship Lindzei was punishable by death. So Lindzei worship was hidden and secret. Those followers passed their teachings along through the ages, and ironically they're the ones who now run everything. Their rise to power has been carefully orchestrated for thousands of years. Like you said before, religion is obsolete to most people, so they're oblivious."

As intriguing as all that information had been, Noctis still didn't get his answer. "So the phrase means. . . ?"

"It means a number of things, but it's referring to death. 'Surrender to me your flesh' means give up your bodies, and set free your soul so that Lindzei can devour it. Doesn't matter how you die, as long as you do so with a black heavy soul."

"How do the demons fit into the equation? I'm not really understanding that part."

"Like Etro created humans, so did Lindzei create demons. Their goal is to make sure Lindzei gets as many souls as possible. If they can't kill you, they'll influence you into doing things that'll lower your vibrational frequency, so that when you do die your soul is too heavy to float. A soul darkens if a person is operating on a low enough level."

Things weren't adding up, "You said that humans operate on a pretty neutral frequency, correct?"

Sazh confirmed with a nod.

"Demons operate on a lower frequency, and can only have power over people who do as well, right?"

"That's right."

"So if most people are pretty balanced, how is Lindzei's plan in any way effective?"

Sazh smiled, "So you have been paying attention." Sazh pointed to the television. "That."

"T.V.?"

"That and all other forms of media. Remember, Lindzei has human followers, I was one of them at one point. People are easily influenced by the media, and with each passing generation they've been increasingly brainwashed. Society is full of contradiction. Have you ever wondered why the media glorifies sex, drugs, and violence; only for the government to have laws against or limiting those very things? The mind is being fed contradictions on a daily basis, so it becomes confused. Younger minds are the most influenced and the indoctrination begins as early as possible. There's an overload of stimulation today, so much so that it fatigues the brain, disallowing people to notice what's going on. They become desensitized to atrocities. The news, television, and movies constantly broadcasts crime so that when it actually is seen in person, no one is really phased by it as it slowly becomes normalized. It promotes the breakdown of morals, so instead of valuing things such as family, love, and security; people want money, fame, and material possessions instead. Not only that but they're encouraged to behave negatively.

There's so much for one to do in one day, and so little time to do it. People work eight or more hours a day for money that the government takes a percentage of, forcing you to work even more to make up for that difference, just so you can take care of yourself. When you get off work, you have to worry about personal responsibilities; cooking, shopping, raising kids, and so on. It's recommended that the adult body gets eight hours of sleep, but by the time you do all that it's likely that you're getting less than that. So the mind is incredibly weak as it hasn't been recharged properly. A weak mind is more easily susceptible to influence. Hell, even if you do manage to sleep properly, the cycle of work and sleep doesn't really allow much freedom. Kids have years of useless schooling and some even work on top of that. You may as well say that society has set you up so that you're a slave to the system." Sazh gave a brief laugh, but it wasn't one of humor. "Before you know it, you're old and used up. Left to spend the rest of the years you have left to live in some home to die."

Noctis sat there. Everything that Sazh had said was replaying over and over again in his head. It all made sense. Whoever those people were, the cult, they were smart. Listening to Sazh's explanation, Noctis couldn't help but recognize how incredibly brilliant it was. Had the threat of his soul rotting inside a snake for eternity not existed, he may have considered joining in.

A hand combed his navy locks backwards. It was all so. . . amazing. "What do I have to do with any of this though?"

Sazh rested his back against a crate. "There was a prophecy. Predates both you and me by thousands of years. The cult, they spoke on it. Anticipated your arrival, counted down the days."

"Prophecy?"

"Two people, male and female, were to be gifted by Etro with the power to slay Lindzei and her demonic brood, and cut free the devoured souls from the belly. That's why you have the type of power you do. Problem is, though special, these two people are two people. Meaning that it's possible for them to be corrupted just like anyone else. There are those who will come after you, first to manipulate you, if not kill you. So that's really why we need to find this girl."

There was a loud jingle. Noctis' hand reached into his jacket pocket where he removed a cell phone. He pressed a button and held the device against his ear. "Yes?"

Sazh watched the boy intently.

"I'll be home momentarily," the phone was flipped shut. "I have to go. Last thing I need at this point is to draw the attention of curious cats."

"Alright. Be safe out there. Remember, do not trust anyone. No matter how close they are to you. Meet me here in two days, same time."

Noctis nodded and walked off.

XXX

She collapsed to her knees, panting hard. Her tears had long since stopped flowing.

"How do you feel?" she was asked.

Unable to speak quite at that moment, she allowed her body to settle down from its adrenaline high. "B-better." Specks of blood littered her skin and clothes, but that was nothing compared to the carnage situated in the middle of her bedroom floor. Detached limbs, viscera, and other bits of human material were all that remained of the four murderous men. They were slaughtered to unrecognition, and were turned into a chunky bowl-less soup of blood and flesh.

Lightning stood to her feet. Her right arm was coated entirely in crimson, and her father's gunblade had lost its silver sheen.

"So I take it my gift was appreciated," Caius remarked.

Lightning didn't know how she felt about what had just happened. On one end she was pleased that she managed to get revenge for her sister, but . . that didn't change the fact that she'd just committed murder. The blood was all over both herself and her bedroom. There was no denying that. She'd become the very thing she detested, but she didn't know how she felt about it.

Detecting her inner rationalizations, Caius spoke up, "Go scrub yourself clean, I'll dispose of the remains."

Wordlessly, Lightning nodded. Her father's former weapon was allowed to slip free of her grasp, where it clanged loudly against the hardwood floor. Slow steady footsteps sent Lightning down the hall and into the bathroom where she closed the door.

A smirk crept along Caius' face as he watched the retreating girl.

XXX

_As usual, everything came in shades of grey. The location was unknown, a white endless eternity stretching out as far as the eye could see. The walls, floor, and ceiling were seamless. There was no way to distinguish up from down; right from left._

_He found himself seated in a black chair. He was all alone. His companion no where in sight. Without her presence, he felt naked and incomplete. The loneliness wasn't something he was use to. _

_Fears were abated, for in the distance she visibly approached. Her long hair was swept over to rest atop her left shoulder, as it usually did. She was barefoot, and donned nothing more than a white gown with thin straps. It looked wonderful on her long graceful frame, and he felt himself smiling. As she grew closer, he was able to make out a bit of cleavage, but there was something else. In her hands, she held a human skull. _

_The skull was brought up to her face, only for her to kiss and lick it seductively, her penetrating eyes never leaving his. She rubbed it along her neck and brought it down to her chest. To say he wasn't aroused by the display would have been a lie, despite the weird prop she carried._

_He splayed his legs wide and grinned at her; she smiled back, her lust apparent. Swaying hips and crossed footsteps brought her before him. Slender arms wrapped around his neck and she sat in his lap, body pressed tightly to his. _

_She released a silent moan, but despite the lack of audio stimulation he heard her loud and clear. They'd made love many times before, but there was something different about her this time. Usually she'd never been so forward. Her eyes were different, too, but not in the way they appeared, but in the way she looked at him._

_She pressed her lips to his neck, and allowed her hands to knead his shoulders. Hips ground into him. He was unable to resist, there was clearly something she wanted from him and he was more than willing to give it. Her performance was an interesting one to say the least, and for the sake of wanting to see more, he kept his urges in check. _

_Kisses trailed upwards to his ear, where teeth then gently tugged on the lobe much to his delight. Briefly he closed his eyes, allowing sensation to become him. A shiver raced down his spine and he let out a groan as he felt the bit of his flesh being sucked into her mouth._

_She pulled away from him, and when his eyes opened, he found her staring at him. She removed herself from his lap and stood before him. Delicate fingers gripped the hem of that gown and she pulled it up over her head, revealing a black bra and panty set. She flung the material to the wayside, and it blended completely into the white surrounding them._

_He always admired her body, and this time was no different. She was perfect in every way imaginable, with proportions as divinely crafted as her. _

_Hips began to sway to an inaudible beat, and her hands caressed her flat abdomen, slowly sliding up her body. She was hypnosis, focusing all his thoughts solely on her with her alluring dance. Only she could titillate all six of his senses. Bent knees lowered her to the ground, where she eventually stood on them, spreading her legs apart. She bounced and her breast did so as well. As she grinded herself against the air, and her hand slid beneath the fabric of black panties._

_Head was thrown back in sheer pleasure, before she fell onto her back with bent knees. The cloth hugging her hips was then sensually tugged down the length of her legs. Feet were slipped free and she tossed the panties onto his lap._

_He couldn't take his eyes off her. The way her back arched nearly had him jumping out of his seat to have his way with her, but he refrained._

_That black bra of her was unclasped from the front, and she rolled along the floor like the sexy kitten she'd became, simultaneously discarding that top in the process. When she stilled herself, she was on her back again, and more importantly completely naked before him. _

_A large red snake slithered into view next to her head, it's scales glinting as if it were bathed in sunlight. The creature flicked its tongue out before crawling over her shoulder. Upward gazing eyes closed as the serpent traveled down the length of her body. _

_Sound came with the snake's arrival, and he was able to hear her moans. Her breathing became increasingly more labored as the snake continued to move along her torso. "Ugh!" She pleasurably released. Mewls of pleasure then transformed into high groans of pain. Her hands clawed at the floor, and tears poured down the sides of her face. _

_Then she screamed, high and loud. The sound of squelching and wet ripping was heard. Her hips left the ground and blood pooled beneath her._

Eyes snapped open, and he bolted upright from the bed; tears streamed down his face. "CLAIRE!"

**So that is the end of chapter deux! I hope things are starting to make sense at this point, if not, do let me know so that I can either clarify in the next chapter, or just give an explanation at the end of it. **

**There is a lot of symbolism in this chapter, and hopefully Noctis' encounter with Sazh explained some things that took place in both the previous chapter and the prologue. I just want to make sure you all are cognizant of the dreams. Know that in the dreams "he" and "she" are referring to Noctis and Lightning. Dream Noctis and Dream Lightning know about everything that's going on, it's only when they wake up that they forget. So hopefully that explains why in the previous chapter they seemed familiar to each other. **

**Their dreams are always absent of color, because color itself plays a significant role. If you noticed there are three recurring colors: red, white, and black. Red signifies death, sound, and Lindzei. White represents purity and Etro. Black of course represents negativity, evil, etc., and another god that has yet to be revealed.**

**To break down the first dream of this chapter. Dream Noctis and Dream Lightning are standing in the middle of a road in a desert. The road symbolizes the journey that's ahead and the blackness at the end of it represents the evil they'll eventually have to face. When Dream Noctis said "we're finally together" he wasn't referring to them in the dream world, but their meeting in the real world at school. In their dreams they'd always been together for as long as they could remember.**

**The second and last dream is the most symbolic. Lightning holding the skull and making out with it represents her new relationship with death. After all, she'd just brutally murdered four people in her home. This crossing of boundaries of good and evil is displayed when she sheds the white gown, which is referring to the shedding of her innocence. The black lingerie underneath the white gown, suggested that she embraces being bad and feels more confident as a result; thus it's good to be bad. The dancing, kissing, grinding, and rolling onto the floor she did was her way of tempting Noctis to join her on the other side of the line she'd crossed. Of course there was the red serpent that appeared which symbolized Lindzei, and it crawled over Lightning as a way to show Noctis that she no longer belonged to him and Etro. I didn't write it out, but the snake (or Lindzei) ends up having sex with Lightning, but as it crawls inside of her, it rips her to pieces, killing her. Basically it means that she surrendered her flesh, and that her soul is doomed. My inspiration for this scene was the song Lolita by Lana Del Rey. It has a fresh, addictively creepy sound, so do check that out.**

**I know there wasn't much of any interaction between Noctis and Lightning, but I plan to change that with the next chapter. Also there will be an increase in demonic activity and Noctis will begin to explore his powers a bit more. Also notice when Sazh pointed out Noctis was crying and Noctis didn't understand why? It's because of the vast amounts of emotion Lightning was experiencing when she was confronted with the bound men.**


	4. Chapter 3: Believe It, Baby!

**A/N: Yet again, I come to you all with a fast update. But, I have to work on my other fic 1000 Ways to Fall in Love, so I wont update this one until I update that. It's been sitting for some time now and I really need to keep it going.**

**That being the case, thank you for the amazing reviews. Don't forget to add this fic to your favorites and story alerts! **

Her bed was complete and utter chaos. She was unable to get any sleep last night after what she'd done. Initially, she was unable to feel a thing, but it was only until time passed and she was left alone in silence that she realized the immensity of the situation. Solitude often made one confront their thoughts and feelings, and with Caius having departed earlier on that morning, that's exactly what she'd been doing. She felt sick. Ultimately, killing those men hadn't made her feel better, if anything she felt worse. Perhaps there was a sense of satisfaction in the moment, but it wasn't worth a lifetime of haunting memories. Her actions would torment her for as long as she lived. Caius had told her not to worry, but that was easier said than done. He was a member of the Guardian Corps, death was a customary aspect of his job. He was trained to deal with it. She was just a teenage girl in high school, there was no way she could be so nonchalant about it.

Knees were drawn up to her chest, and arms wrapped around her legs. With no one to comfort her, she had to comfort herself. Her forehead rested between her kneecaps, her eyes open. Whenever she closed them, all she witnessed was carnage; bloody and brutal. She could hear the muffled screams and the wet division of flesh at her behest. Caius had sterilized the room with bleach, but she could still smell the blood. She didn't think there was any amount of scrubbing that would wash away the gore from her skin. She was stained. Permanently.

What would Serah think if she knew what she'd done? Perhaps her spirit still lingered and had observed the whole thing. Serah was a kind girl, regardless of what the men did to her, she'd never wish death upon them. She must have been so ashamed of her big sister's descent into sin. Lightning could picture the young girl obscuring her face with her hands as she wept. Tears threatened to fall, but never followed up. Lightning couldn't cry over the men she'd vanquished. They were fitting of death, that was undeniable.

Only a limited amount of sunlight was allowed to trickle into the room. If it were up to Lightning, she'd rather sit in total darkness. But the morning sun was persistent, and no matter if the blinds were closed or not, the sunshine would find an entry point. This left the room dim, and allowed shadows to dominate. She felt like a vampire, as though she'd combust into a smoldering pile of ashes if the sun's golden rays touched her.

_Crash!_

Her head shot up like a gazelle expecting an ambush. '_What was that_?' she thought to herself. Lightning held her position, ears trying to see if they could pick up anything else. There was nothing, so she just wrote it off as a figment of her imagination. However, for that to simply be a trick of the mind, it was remarkably clear. Perhaps it was best she went to investigate.

Long legs outstretched themselves, and she swung them over the edge of the bed before settling her sock-clad feet on the floor. Her bedroom door had been closed, so she opened it only to peer down the long dark hallway. She treaded lightly and glanced into the open rooms she passed with dull depressed eyes.

Thoughts were still transfixed on the events that had transpired the prior night. She released a sigh and gave up on her search, coming to a halt in the middle of the hallway. Movement was far from desired; all she wanted to do was sit in desolation. Arms seemed robbed of bone as they dangled lazily at her sides. Sluggishly she turned and headed back towards her bedroom.

As she reentered the threshold something caught her attention. In the center of the wooden floor there was a dark puddle of some sort. She paused and stared at it, and as time continued she noticed that the puddle was increasing in size and reddening as the seconds ticked away. Her floor was. . . bleeding. Upon further inspection, she realized it'd been the same spot where the four men had once sat, bound as they awaited their deaths.

Eyes widened and she backed away to avoid the blood slowly creeping towards her feet. It began to bubble as if someone had placed it under a burner, boiling and popping. "No. . . no. . ." The liquid red followed her into the hallway as she made quick steps backwards. Normally, Lightning wasn't a runner and she wasn't afraid of much of anything, but this rattled her to her core. She spun abruptly and made a mad dash down the hall.

On her way passed the living room, she was suddenly barreled into by a heavy weight which sent her skidding across the floor and into the kitchen. Her head was violently hit against the door of the wooden cabinets beneath the sink; she could feel the knot slowly forming. In an instant she gathered herself and stood on stilt like legs, trying to will away the ringing in her ears. A single revolution brought her to face that which was responsible for her fall.

It was bi-pedal with knees that seemed to be permanently bent at a slight angle and stood well over eight feet. The texture of it's body resembled a bubbling soup of mud, raised circular bumps and protrusions dotting it's waxy grey skin. It's head was shaped like a large vertically positioned egg, a single horn jutting out from the middle of it's forehead and curving upwards, perfect for skewering prey. Two large moth-like eyes sat pasted to the sides of its head. There were two slits in its face where a nose should have been, and when it opened its mouth, Lightning could see rows of needle like teeth extending as far back as vision would allow. The strange being's arms were bent upwards in forty-five degree angles, instead of hands there were preying mantis like sickles. These deadly weapons were scraped together, sounding like chef's knives being rubbed together.

Powerful legs sent the creature lunging forward off the ground and heading straight towards her. On instinct, Lightning's body reacted, allowing her to roll out of the way just as it swiped at the space in front of her. It's appendages sliced through the metal, wood, and ceramic of her kitchen sink like gelatin. The nozzle of the sink was severed and water sprayed upwards into the air.

Confined was the kitchen, so Lightning took the opportunity to leave it when the moment presented itself. The creature was right on her trail, and thanks to a large wall mirror, she was able to see the being's next attack. It swiped at her legs in an effort to no doubt amputate them, but she jumped in avoidance. Whilst her feet were suspended above the floor, the bug-like abomination aimed at her mid-section with it's free arm.

Flipping forward, Lightning's legs went backwards kicking the creature in the chest as its arm sailed underneath her. It stumbled back, and she rolled onto her beige sofa. There wasn't enough time to gather herself as she was forced to roll out of the way of an impaling strike that would have tore through her rib cage. Couch filling was rendered visible as the creature yanked it's arm free.

Lightning was on her feet in an instant, but she was in an undesirable position. Behind her were large glass windows which extended from floor to ceiling. Situated on the fifty-sixth floor, bursting through them was a sure way to die. The creature let out a gargled wail, probably out of frustration.

_Knock! Knock! _Whoever had decided to drop by certainly picked the absolute worst time for a visit.

Lightning ducked, and she could hear the air whistle as a bladed-arm soared overhead. She dived forward and rolled to her feet, blazing towards the hallway. The gunblade Caius had brought over was her only chance, so she ran in the direction of her bedroom.

**XXX**

Never before had one of his dreams had such an impact. He woke up an emotional wreck, and it took him some time to stop the tears from flowing. Noctis knew why he had been crying, but he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around it; a part of him was really torn up inside. And it was all because of _her_?

Oh, he'd remembered the dream. In vivid detail in fact. He didn't quite understand what any of it meant, but he was pretty sure it confirmed his earlier suspicions. Lightning was the girl Sazh spoke about, the one he was connected to. She was the only one who knew that phrase, and the only one besides himself who seemed to process the incident at school easily. But it didn't make sense. Just who the hell was Claire? And why is it that he screamed out for her and not Lightning?

Thoughts of her being ripped to pieces before his eyes resurfaced and more tears flowed from him. "Get a fucking hold of yourself." He lightly slapped himself and shook his head. Lightning was no one to him; Noctis didn't know her from a pile of adamantoise shit. There was no reason to be worried about her. So why was he dressing himself in preparation to seek her out?

He eventually stood wearing a short-sleeved white shirt, with bright gold buttons dividing it down the middle, a button also adorning the left breast pocket. The shirt was tucked cleanly into black slacks, and typical black shoes covered his feet. His hair was done in it's usual stylistic mess of spikes, locks falling down the sides of his face. Hurrying, he grabbed his cell phone and darted quickly from his room.

Being that it was early, the house staff were hard at work prepping for the day. "No breakfast?" one had asked carrying a tray of food, clearly on a march to his room.

"Perhaps another time," he answered. He wasn't going to stop for anything. For all he knew Lightning was lying in a bloody heap somewhere. Not that he particularly cared or anything. If everything Sazh stated was true, he needed her help. The prospect of fighting an evil serpent god by his lonesome didn't sound fun. Sure, all the bad-ass heroes took on the bad guys solo in movies, but Noctis was proficient at separating fantasy and reality. Unlike some (Prompto).

Breezing through the house, it was only to be expected that he ran into his curious friend sooner or later. "Woah! What's the rush?" Ignis looked surprised to see Noctis up so early. Normally the aloof teen would have clung at the chance to get as much sleep as possible. With school being temporarily out, seeing Noctis dressed was odd.

"Ignis," Noctis greeted after coming to a stop.

"Got somewhere to be?"

"Yes. I do actually." There was no way the standoffish male was about to reveal where he was going. It would just raise too many unwanted questions, and Noctis himself didn't even have all the answers to them.

"Need a ride?" Ignis offered.

"No. I'm fine. I can drive myself." Noctis hoped his bored tone would sway Ignis away from asking any more questions. He wandered through the house, headed towards the front door. He could detect Ignis following him, and stopped once he'd made his way towards the mansion's entryway. "What?"

Loud jingling rang in Noctis' ears. "Don't you need these?" He turned to see Ignis holding the car keys. Of course Ignis would have them.

"Right. Those." Noctis stepped forward and made a grab for the keys, only for Ignis to move them out of reach. "What the hell?" an irritated Noctis snapped.

"And just where are you off to?" Ignis glanced at the heir suspiciously. "It's not like you to be up, let alone drive."

Was Ignis seriously bartering the keys for information? "Since when did I have to explain myself?" The entire scenario was crazy. There was no way Noctis was going to tell Ignis, when he himself hadn't believed half the shit Sazh had said. Too many questions would be raised, and he didn't look forward to doling explanations.

"Mind if I tag along?" Noctis made another grab for the keys only for Ignis to quickly maneuver them out of his grasp.

"My business is personal."

"I'll wait in the car," Ignis walked passed the fuming male and exited the large home. A grumbling Noctis followed behind.

Perhaps he could satisfy Ignis' annoying curiosity and still check on Lightning, all without the insistent driver knowing. "No need to wait. Just hurry up."

The two boys entered a black vehicle, Noctis in the passenger seat rather than the back. A thumb was brought to his mouth and he began nibbling on the nail. Blood kept flashing through his mind, along with that high pained scream. He shook his head. Every time he thought about the dream, he just got more and more upset.

The car slowly careened down the driveway. "Everything alright with you?" Ignis noticed Noctis' strange behavior. "You seem anxious."

"I'm fine," Noctis stated unable to hide his agitation. Not just at Ignis, but whatever else may have been taking place. "Just drive." He felt miserably powerless. He couldn't get to Lightning as fast as he'd liked with Ignis behind the wheel, and he couldn't stop worrying about her.

Traffic in Tenebrae was painfully chaotic, riddled with incompetent drivers and inadequate road construction. Still, with Noctis' direction, they pressed on, weaving passed beautiful and classic gothic architecture. Tenebrae was reluctant to adopt modern buildings, unlike Noctis' hometown of Nifelheim where there were thousands of tall buildings and skyscrapers reaching towards the heavens. There were a few, but it wasn't the norm. Instead, Tenebrae was a city where small businesses were dominant and the arts thrived. Everything was made mostly of brick and various other stones, a sign of Tenebrae's rich history.

With Noctis' direction, they eventually came to a stop before a tall metallic building, one of the few in the city. This was it. Noctis of course had never been to her home before, but he just knew where she was. It was like her very essence called out to him and attracted him like magnetic phenomenon. Noctis flew out the car.

"Noct! Wait up!"

Wait up? He didn't have time to wait up. "No! Stay there!" he commanded. The building's doors swung open as he blazed through. Onlookers looked at him in bewilderment. Noctis knew he probably looked like some crazed psychopath, but he just couldn't find it in himself to care. She was worth all the stares and pointing fingers. '_Wait, what_?' He'd argue with himself later.

The elevator call-button had to have been mashed over a thousand times in rapid succession. Feet made alternating taps against the ground, dark blue hues gazing upwards at the indicator above the metallic doors. Doors behind him dinged open, and he dashed into the empty elevator car, immediately pressing for her floor. Pure instinct guided him, coming in the form of hunches. He'd know sooner or later if they were right.

Before the doors had a chance to fully open, Noctis was bursting pass them and down the hall. Counting the numbers on the door wasn't something he bothered to hassle himself with. He just allowed his feet to guide him. And then he came to a stop.

_Knock! Knock!_

He waited. And there was silence.

Noctis began to wonder if she were even home, if anyone was home. Those thoughts soon abandoned him when he heard the sound of commotion from inside. His chest seemed to drop like he'd just gone down the first large dip of a roller coaster. "Open up! I'm here to help you!"

The sounds of destruction persisted. He banged on that door louder, his frustration building. A shattering from within forced him to grit his teeth together. There was no denying some sort of struggle was ensuing. Loud strange wailing was coming from within. It did not sound human.

Noctis had enough. That door suddenly found itself cut to pieces as three swords were birthed into existence with a brief flash of blue. Noctis stepped over the fragments of door as he rushed down the narrow hallway. He'd entered Lightning's room and his heart nearly stopped at the sight.

_Clang!_

Lightning drew that blade upwards, just managing to block a slash to the face. What she was defending herself from, Noctis had never seen nor imagined. The weird creature seemed hellbent on robbing the girl of her life, and from the way she was tiring, it would soon succeed, but not if Noctis had anything to do with it. "Get away from her!"

The creature quickly turned to him, giving Lightning the opportunity she needed to rise to her feet. Immediately, she slashed it across its back, black blood seeping from the diagonal gash. A piercing screech was released from it. Immediately it hopped in the air, stabbing it's arms into the ceiling to suspend itself before crawling out of the room and down the hallway.

Lightning's eyes widened as she noticed that her apartment door was laying on her floor in pieces. If that thing exited. . .

Bullets were quickly unloaded into the creature, piercing its skin and forcing out more screechy wails. It dropped from the ceiling and stood to it's feet, using its deadly sharp sickles to fend off the gunfire. Suddenly, it rushed forward, bullets bouncing off it. Lightning quickly forced that gun to restructure itself in bladed form, but the creature was already preparing to decapitate her.

A flash of blue sent a sword through the creature's chest, impaling it and forcing it onto its back. More blue flashes, and swords began puncturing the being's body, blackened blood pooling onto the floor. Noctis stepped forward, basking in the monster's mutilation, his eyes a bloody red.

The demon's breathing ceased and those swords exploded in tiny crystal particles that soon vanished. Noctis turned, focusing his attention on the panting girl. Their eyes locked and he stepped forward. His eyes returned to their normal hue, and he cupped the side of her face. She was alive and in one peace.

His eyes roamed her body over. She wore a white, lace, nearly see-through top that left her narrow shoulders bare to his eyes. Just a hint of abdomen was revealed, showcasing a pierced navel. Denim shorts allowed long shapely legs to flaunt themselves; white ruffled socks covering her feet and ankles. She was ravishing.

His thumb stroked her cheek and he leaned forward, Lightning doing the same. Their lips met and both sets of eyes closed. Tongues darted forward exploring the other's mouth, their bodies tightly pressed together. Lips smacked and sounds of pleasure were released. Lightning's arms coiled around his neck, while his hands slowly descended to rest on her butt.

Their eyes suddenly shot open, wide and shocked.

_WHAM! _Noctis fell back onto the floor, rubbing the side of his face. "Fuck!"

"What the hell are you doing in my house!" Lightning shouted in absolute fury. "Talk about a total weirdo."

Neither of them knew what had came over themselves. They weren't the type to engage in such displays of affection, so the entire moment was strange and unusual to them both. But it had felt so right.

Noctis stood to his feet, scowling at her. "Weirdo? I just saved your life!"

"Weirdo is the guy who breaks into my house and practically molests me! Besides, I was doing just fine on my own!" she snapped back.

"Moles- please! Don't flatter yourself! Besides you kissed me!" He never met so hostile a girl, "If 'doing just fine' is what you call getting your ass handed to you, then you were remarkable."

"Bullshit!" Lightning ran a hand through her hair, "First a monster comes out of nowhere and now this," she gestured to Noctis. "What are you anyways? Some sort of magical fairy?"

Did she really just call him that? Where were the flying swords when he needed them? He really wanted to tear her to pieces. Too bad he couldn't control his abilities, he'd been fueled by emotion during the encounter with the demon. "You ungrateful bitch!"

"Creepy stalker!"

"Me stalk you? Get real."

"You're standing in my house aren't you? It doesn't get any realer than that. Last I checked, I never told you where I lived. If you aren't stalking me, then explain that!"

Noctis fell silent. She actually had a point there, but it wasn't what she thought. He couldn't explain something he didn't understand himself. "You were in danger so I came over!"

"Hmph! For all I know that," she pointed to the demon, "_thing_ could be your doing!"

Noctis really didn't blame Lightning for doubting him. Hell, he would have doubted him. "I don't exactly know where to begin or how to explain. But I just need you to trust me."

"Trust you? I don't _know_ you."

Again. She had a point. He however did have a way to get through to her. "You're certainly handling all this remarkably well. I mean, a demon nearly rips you to pieces, you saw me perform magic right before your eyes. Most people would have gone insane or fainted. But not you."

She glared at him, "What are you getting at?"

"Just that you act like this is something that happens everyday. Experience?"

"Not giving a fuck," she corrected.

Okay, so that plan was getting him absolutely nowhere. It was time for an alternative method. "Alright, I'll cut the crap. Dreams. Snakes, blood, creepy voices; you have them right?" She kept quiet, "I know this is all ludicrous, but I have them too. 'Surrender to me your flesh'.

She gasped.

"Ring a bell?" he stepped towards her, "I know it does. We heard it that day at school, and I heard you say it."

"So what?"

"So, I've heard that phrase in my dreams my entire life. Clearly it has significance."

Lightning turned away from him and slowly began walking. Quietly he followed as she gathered her thoughts. "This is ridiculous."

"Doesn't matter. It's true. So, deal with it." He couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over her backside.

"Well, the demon or whatever the hell that thing is, is dead. So you can see yourself out."

Noctis took a look around her bedroom. It looked like it had been victim to a vicious tornado. The wall separating it from the other room had a gaping hole in it, the dresser was sliced up, there were large holes in the ceiling from where the creature had crawled. Bullet holes littered the walls, and the hallway had large gashes running down its length. As for the rest of the condo? It was in even worse shape. "Stay with me." Was he hearing himself correctly?

"What?" Lightning was just as shocked as he had been.

Noctis fought the urge to grumble. He didn't want her anywhere near him, but he just couldn't get enough of being in her presence. "Stay. With. Me," he repeated agitated.

"Why?"

He snapped, "Do you really wanna stay here? I mean, really? You don't even have a front door!"

"And whose fault is that?" she yelled back.

Right. It was his. "That aside, this place isn't liveable. Not anymore. Besides, there's no telling what will happen later. You were just attacked."

Lightning wasn't one to argue with the obvious. She knew Noctis had a point, but, "I'm going to have to pass. I'll go elsewhere."

"Suit yourself," he huffed. '_Damn, she's stubborn_.' There was still important stuff that he had to tell her, but most importantly he needed her to believe him. Then another idea occurred. "Your name isn't really Lightning. Is it, Claire?"

She whirred around in an instant, eyes casting death his way. "Who told you that name?" she demanded, her grip on her gunblade tightening.

So she was Claire! Noctis gave a nonchalant shrug, "Does it matter? Claire, it's not like you're going to believe me. So no point in trying."

"Don't call me that," she commanded.

"But Claire, that's your name," he placed his hands in his pockets. "I can't call you by your name?" Noctis smirked. He could tell his words were having a desired effect on her. "Claire, you look mad. Something eating at you?"

"I said stop!" her voice held onto a dangerous edge.

"Clai-," all Noctis saw was a blinding flash and suddenly it felt like his every nerve was on fire. Pain coursed through him, and his ears rung. And just like that it was over. He hadn't known when he closed his eyes, but when he opened them, he was staring upwards at the ceiling. "W-what just happened?" He sat up and around him; the walls were blackened. The smell of something burning was evident and he looked at himself. His once white shirt had blackened holes of varying sizes in it, and the soles of his shoes were smoking. It was like he was just struck by lightning. But how? They were indoors. He looked at Lightning and found her staring at him in sheer amazement. It was clear to him, she had been the one to do it. "See? Magic." Apparently her trigger was the same as his: agitation. He remembered his powers first manifesting when Sazh kept calling him "kid".

Lightning glared at him. "How'd you know that name?"

"Dreamt it," Noctis said simply as he got back to his feet. He then realized that, that had implied that he dreamt about her. Technically he had, and if they were connected like Sazh had said, then it was safe to assume that she also dreamed about him. Noctis doubted she knew it, after all, he didn't at first. It was only until that particular dream last night that he'd realized who the mysterious girl who pleasantly haunted his sleep had been. "Somehow we're connected."

"Connected?" she began taking him more seriously. The fact that she'd just struck him with lightning seemed irrelevant. Maybe they were alike, they both handled their newfound abilities relatively easily.

"From what I hear," and what he felt. He realized that as he drew closer to her condo and to her in general, that serene feeling returned. It was the same feeling that made him kiss her. He could still feel the softness of her lips against his, but chose to ignore it. When he thought about it, that same sensation occurred when she had first pulled up to school and before he got close to her during lunch. "I had a dream you were in danger. That's why I came looking for you." He looked at the demon corpse, "guess I was right."

"How'd you know where to find me?"

"Like I said. I don't know. I just did." He leant against the wall, one foot doing the same. "All of this is relatively new information to me as well. I only found out yesterday."

"You found this out how?"

Noctis snorted, "Dead guy told me." He wouldn't say Sazh's name, the last thing he needed was for that to somehow get around. "Someway or another we're on a snake's shit list. Demons won't stop coming after us until we're either dead or join the other side."

"So what you're telling me is that, we have to stay together because a _snake_ is sending it's demon posse to whack us? I call bullshit."

"And you call that," again Noctis pointed to the demon.

"Your face."

Noctis sighed, "You know what? Fuck it. I tried to get you to listen. Have fun cleaning up this piece of shit," he calmly made his way towards the exit. "Don't forget to tell me all about how marvelous being brutally murdered is," he said dully before disappearing around the corner.

**XXX**

Ignis had been busying himself with a book as he patiently waited for Noctis' return. The asshole was taking longer than expected, so when he finally came walking out of the building, Ignis was relieved. Relief then turned to confusion as he witnessed the young Caelum's tattered appearance. The way Noctis casually approached, he didn't seem to think anything of it.

The passenger door was pulled open and Noctis got inside the vehicle. "Drive."

Driving was the last thing Ignis had on his mind, "And what exactly happened to you?"

"A bitch happened to me."

Now, Ignis was even more intrigued. "You went to see a girl?" Noctis didn't typically bother with dating, love, or anything related to it.

"No. I went to see a cunt," a bored Noctis corrected. "Can you please drive? I have no desire to linger around here any longer than necessary."

Ignis decided not to ask anything else. He started the ignition and pulled out of the parking space.

**XXX**

This city was weird. It was so different from Bodhum in every way imaginable. The buildings, the people, the fashion. He knew he stuck out like a yellow behemoth grazing with black chocobo. He wore board shorts, a white tank top, and flip flops; his messy blonde hair making him appear like some sort of beach bum. According to who was asked, that's exactly what he was.

Still, he was thousands of miles from home for a reason. He needed to find her. He'd seen her on television, and she was definitely among the group of teens mentioned in the report. "Excuse me?" he asked stopping a young girl on the street. Given the way her face reddened, she was happy to have such a tall broad man approaching her. "I was wondering if you saw this girl?" he flashed a picture. The girl visibly frowned and shook her head. "Thanks."

He huffed. He'd been out all day searching for Lightning and still nothing. Was it possible that she moved on already? He didn't want to believe it, but it was entirely possible. Dealing with death so soon after Serah's had to have had a negative impact on her. There wasn't much he could do, but he'd be there for her no matter what.

He suddenly saw two familiar faces. He hoped his suspicions were correct, he was counting on it. He approached the two teens. One was a blonde male who carried a skateboard whilst laughing with a taller brunette teen with a facial scar. "'Ey!" He saw them look at each other then back at him. The blonde pointed to himself. He ran over to the pair immediately.

"Dude?" the fellow blonde ask. "Woah. . . you're tall as shit. Glad, there's finally someone who has you beat in the giant department."

"Didn't think that was possible," the other replied.

"Uh. . . ," he pulled out the picture and held it out to him, "Do you know her? I think I saw you two with her on T.V. before. She ran away and we've all been looking for her back at home."

"HOLY," the blonde didn't finish the rest of that. "That's Lightning!" his eyes sparkled. "She's just as pretty in photos."

"So you do know her?"

The brunette spoke up, "She's a new student at our school. Came here two days ago."

Introductions were nearly forgotten, "Uh. . . I'm Snow." If these two knew her, then it was important that he got to know them. They were the only connection to her he had in that city.

"Gladiolus."

"Prompto."

The larger blonde stroked his chin, "You two wouldn't happen to know where I could find her would you?"

"Nope. Don't really know where she lives or anything like that," answered Prompto.

"But," Gladiolus added, "We know someone who does."

**XXX**

"You weren't joking when you said this place was in shambles. What happened?" Stella stepped inside the destroyed condo. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Before the debutante arrived, Lightning made sure to dispose of the demon body. Hopefully whoever came across it in the dumpster would think it to be nothing more than a fake prosthetic creature.

"It's an incredibly long story. But you can blame the door being ruined on whats-his-face."

"I'm not sure as to whom you're referring," Stella admitted.

Lightning sighed, "The one in our class with the dark hair: Nuisance."

"You mean Noctis?"

"Whatever," just the very thought of him had Lightning's blood boiling.

Stella couldn't believe it, "Why would Noctis do something like this? He never speaks much and is pretty distant, but he doesn't seem the type to engage in such delinquency."

Wasn't the type to engage in delinquency? Lightning couldn't help her eye roll, "Have you seen his hair?"

Loud pop music suddenly began playing and Lightning froze. She knew that song. It was one of Serah's favorites. Lightning had no choice but to recognize it. Her little sister has often blasted the song on repeat for hours at a time, singing her heart away. "I'm sorry," Stella said digging through her purse to retrieve her phone. "Hello, Stella speaking," she answered. "Oh hi, Gladiolus! How are you today? I hope all is well." There was a brief pause before she began speaking again, "Yes! I'm with her as we speak."

That caught Lightning's attention. For what reason would Gladiolus be inquiring about her?

"Oh. . . ," Stella's voice lost its cheer. "I see. Would you mind it if I were to call you back momentarily?" Lightning really wondered what was being discussed on that phone. "Okay. Bye for now." Stella focused on her new friend. "Lightning?"

"Yes?"

"That was Gladiolus as I'm sure you've heard. It turns out that he and Prompto stumbled into someone during their activities today. Are you familiar with a Snow Villiers?"

Lightning gasped. Him, too? First it was Caius. Snow's appearance however was something that Lightning should have expected. He of all people would come looking for her the moment he got a chance. "Yes. I know him."

"From what I've been told, he's come all the way from Bodhum to seek you out."

Lightning sighed, "That idiot. . ."

**XXX**

Their meeting was scheduled for tomorrow, but Noctis needed to speak with Sazh immediately. Ignis had long since been abandoned, and now the aggravated demon slayer found himself back at the wharf. Making sure no prying eyes were watching, he slipped into the warehouse and went up those steps. "Sazh!" he called out. Last thing he needed was for the paranoid man to mistake him for an assassin, and shoot him.

Noctis headed towards the corner in the back where he'd last seen the man situated. He was greeted with Sazh snoozing in his sleeping bag. "Sazh!" There was no response. "Wake up!" Noctis gently kicked the man.

Sazh jumped and began kicking out, but was constrained thanks to the sack he was in.

"For someone who's suppose to be on the look out, you're certainly a heavy sleeper," commented Noctis as he walked casually over to the chair and sat himself down.

"W-what are you doing? Were you followed?"

"No. I made sure of it."

Relief washed over Sazh's form, "Whew!" He looked at Noctis through narrowed eyes, "I thought I told you to meet me here tomorrow. What gives?"

"Found her."

"The girl?" Sazh stood up.

"If that's what you want to call her," Noctis was still upset about their earlier encounter.

"Well? Where is she? You didn't bring her with you?"

"I would have, but she and I clashed earlier."

"I see. . . how'd you find her?" the man questioned.

"It's not something I can really explain. Once I knew who I was looking for, her location just came to me naturally. I had a weird dream about her. Not really sure what it meant, but at the end of it she was killed by a snake. It crawled inside of her and. . . ripped her apart. Usually I don't remember her face, but this time I did. Turned out it was the new girl at school." There was a lot to tell Sazh, but Noctis knew he had to. "When I got to her condo, she was being attacked."

"Attacked?"

Noctis nodded, "Demon. I had to force my way in and help her."

"Well I'll be damned."

"It looked weird," Noctis continued. "I'd never seen anything like it before. The whole experience was surreal. I killed it before it killed her, and then. . . ," Noctis stopped. He didn't want to tell Sazh about the emotions that had been coursing through him when the threat had been eliminated. It was more information than the man needed to know.

"Then what?" Sazh could tell Noctis was keeping something from him.

"It's nothing relevant."

"Huh. . . I'll take your word for it." Noctis could tell that the man was going to bring it up again at a later date. "What the hell happened to you anyways?" Sazh took in the boy's appearance.

"Unlike you, I wasn't quick enough to move out of the way. She ended up using magic on me." Noctis was amazed that he was still alive initially, but he figured that he had a much higher resistance than the normal person, being gifted with magic himself.

Sazh let loose a whistle, "Looks like she really did a number on you. How'd she take everything?"

"Didn't really phase her. I tried explaining everything to her, and that's when I ran into conflict. So I left."

"Why? What she do to make you leave?"

Noctis recalled all the insults she'd hurled at him, "She was more bothersome than I was willing to deal with," he'd leave it at that.

"How much did you tell her?"

"Not much. Just about my dreams. How I found her. Nothing important."

"Nothing important?"

"I didn't get a chance to!"

Sazh shook his head, "Now you see what I had to go through," Sazh was referring to his first encounter with Noctis. "Maybe it's because I'm old and I have more patience than you. But I need you to find her and bring her back here. Maybe she'll listen to me. That girl doesn't know half of what I told you, meaning she's a lot more vulnerable. If demons are already coming for the both of you, it's important you two work together."

"I can handle everything just fine on my own. I don't need her."

"But you do," Sazh countered. "If it just took one of you, do you really think Etro would have bothered choosing two of you?"

That was logic that Noctis couldn't contend with. "Alright, then," he surrendered. "I'll try again later tonight."

A yawn forced itself from Sazh and he stretched. His head went up, and suddenly his eyes widened. Crawling along the ceiling had been something that resembled a giant spider, except it had around thirty legs rather than the standard eight. It was the color of coagulated blood, and it's head was shaped like a wide inverted triangle. There were two large crimson dots for eyes. It stared down at the two of them and snarled, revealing sharp fangs. 'KID, LOOK OUT!"

Noctis turned quickly, just as the creature leapt towards him.

**Another chapter down! I'm beginning to get more invested in this story than I originally intended. The chapters so far were simply spur of the moment, but I believe at this point I'm going to just sit down and plan everything out some more. Like the middle and ending I already know, but I'm going to flesh out more of the in between bits. This chapter felt rushed to me, and if it did for you as well, I apologize for that. I'll work on it the next time.**

**For all those worried about Lightning being doomed, remember that it was just a dream Noctis had. She hadn't formally chose to be evil as of yet, but those murders were simply the catalyst. With human blood on her hands, she may be less reluctant to kill in the future, among other bad things. The dream wasn't one shared by the both of them as remember Lightning hadn't been to sleep since she committed her crime, so she has no idea that Noctis had even dreamt that. It was merely Noctis' spirit/soul/subconscious, telling him that something was wrong and impacting him enough so that he could remember her when he woke up that way he could go find her.**

**But I bet some of you are happy about the tongue action they shared after the demon was killed. The explanation for that is that, they're drawn to each other on a spiritual level and at times that has the tendency to takeover, despite the fact that in the real world they're not all that thrilled about each other. There'll be a more in depth explanation about that in a future chapter.**

**I had Lightning wear a sexy feminine outfit in this chapter, and she'll continue to dress similarly in the rest of the story. The reason for this is because people seem to have this idea that strong, confident, tough, unemotional women can't be sexy or feminine, and that if a woman has that persona she's a lesbian. I see it portrayed in a lot of fics that where she has an avoidance for dresses and things of that such, despite the fact that in FFXIII she wore a skirt, and in XIII-2 she bared loads of skin. **


	5. Chapter 4: Rather Not Know

**A/N: Yeah. . . I know I said I wouldn't be updating until I worked on my other fic, and I started to do that, but I just had to post another chapter of this. I'm more inspired to continue this story moreso than anything else at the moment, so I think I'll beg giving it my full attention as far as my fics are concerned. You all have read, review, and give me the encouragement I need to continue so thank you. I sat down one day, and just jotted down ideas for this fic and I think I have a pretty solid direction that I want to go in. With that being said, as long as you all review and let me know you're into this, I'll continue to work on it. But for now, enjoy! :)**

He was too slow. His head hit the floor hard and the spider demon leaned in towards his face, saliva oozing from the corners of its mouth. If it wasn't for Noctis' arms holding its head at bay, he was sure he would have been torn into. Legs pinned him down, making movement impossible. The creature's strength was nearly overwhelming, and Noctis didn't think he would be able to hold out forever.

'_Fuck_!' he thought to himself.

"Use your powers!" Sazh called out.

"I can't! I don't know how!" Noctis' abilities were never under his control. At that particular moment he wished he'd taken time out of his day to gain some basic understanding of them. His thoughts were so preoccupied with Lightning, he didn't care to. '_Fucking pink-haired witch. . ._,' he inwardly cursed. It wasn't her fault, he knew that, but she was easy to blame.

Elbows were bending, his strength slowly collapsing as the demon's mouth inched ever closer. Warm saliva was felt as it dripped onto his skin and slid down the slope of his neck. A thousand showers wouldn't be able to rid Noctis of the putrid stench of demon breath. Then again, he'd be lucky to have a shower if he managed to survive.

'_C'mon swords_!'Nothing happened. No flash of light, no electricity, nothing. Sweat trickled down his brow._ 'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm really going to die_!' Noctis clenched his eyes shut as his strength finally gave way. '_Claire. . ._'

There was a loud clang and he felt himself released. He opened his eyes slowly, but before he had a chance to process everything. he was being forcefully yanked to his feet. "You, okay?" Sazh held a fire extinguisher in one hand, and the back of Noctis' collar in the other.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Noctis understood why the man hadn't rescued him sooner.

"Sorry for the delay."

"We should probably leave," suggested the teen.

Sazh shook his head. "Can't. Gotta kill it."

The man was right. But with his powers neglecting him, Noctis knew it wasn't going to be easy. His head went left and then right, and he spotted glinting metal. Legs carried him immediately over to a rusted crate. A pole was leaning against it, and he thanked whoever had put it there and wondered if they anticipated his time of need.

"I have a plan."

"Awesome," Noctis said, not taking his eyes off the demon that returned to crawling along the ceiling, "I'd love to hear it."

The afro-donning man ran over to his bag, "Keep it distracted!"

"What?" Noctis couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Me? Why me?"

"Chances are it wants you dead more than me. I'm not as important."

Right. Noctis was the one chosen by Etro to slay Lindzei, not Sazh. "Alright. I'll do it. Just hurry it up." He took off, not detracting his gaze from the spider beast. The creature gave chase. Along the walls it crawled, easily keeping pace due to its number of legs. There was no way to outrun it. Playing it smart was imperative.

Suddenly it threw itself from the wall and at Noctis. Reflexes came to his defense as Noctis swiftly brought that metal pole upward smacking it in the head. He kept moving, hopping over a crate situated in his path. The action slowed the demon for a brief moment.

Noctis swung the pole around and his body with it, whacking the demon. He came to realize that running was a waste of time, he'd never be faster than the creature, so the only option left was to engage it. He blocked an incoming strike, preventing the creature's barbed legs from digging into his abdomen. More fatal strikes were avoided, with a few blows of his own being snuck in from time to time. Unfortunately for the teen, the pole was smacked free from his hand, and he was forced to jump backwards from a vicious slash.

Sazh crept up behind the demon, "Away demon!" the man held up a can of hair spray.

"You can't be fucking serious!" Noctis blurted in shock. "What is that suppose to do besides hold its lack of hair in place?" The old man was definitely going to get them both killed.

In Sazh's other hand was a lighter. Immediately he got a flame going, and sprayed the contents of the canister into it to form a makeshift flamethrower. The demon wailed as it was cooked, flames crawling up it's body. It tried to go in for another strike, but Noctis managed to duck and dive-rolled over the monster and next to Sazh.

The multi-legged abomination ran off in the distance, leaving the two to watch as it came to a standstill. Dead.

"Where did that thing even come from?" The question was rhetorical. He knew that Sazh hadn't an answer or else he doubted the man would have lingered in the warehouse for as long as he had. Noctis turned his attention away from the filleting mass. "Thanks again."

Sazh's head was lowered and his breathing heavy. He dropped the items in his hands and let loose a dark laugh. Noctis noticed a shift in the man's aura. As his head lifted, his eyes were wide and a crazed smile stuck plastered to his face. "Surrender to me your flesh."

**XXX**

So many emotions began to swim through her mind. Snow had came looking for her, and more importantly he'd found her. Honestly, she didn't think she'd ever see him again, not that she didn't want to. "Lightning?" She stopped her sweeping and looked to Stella who was assisting her with the cleanup. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking." If it wasn't one thing it was another. To Lightning, it appeared that life just wasn't going to give her a break anytime soon. With her ability to wield magic, one would think she'd have the power to make her troubles vanish. Magic or no magic, Lightning Farron was no doubt the unluckiest girl in Tenebrae, if not the entirety of Cocoon. Maybe Pulse, too. Hell, maybe even the universe.

"Is there a reason that this person is looking for you?"

The answer was bound to come out sooner or later, "I ran away from home." Lightning wasn't surprised to hear Stella gasp.

"Really? Why?"

That one question had many answers. "Bodhum just. . . wasn't the right fit for me." Of course there was more to it than just that. "Things went. . . ," she trailed off. "I lost someone important to me." That was the most she was going to say. Talking about Serah wouldn't do any good.

Lightning had given the okay for Prompto and Gladiolus to bring Snow to her condo. Since the lumbering beach bum was in town, she couldn't turn him away. It wasn't like he had any place to go.

"I'm sorry. Death can be a terrible thing."

'_You think_?' The pain death could bring to the living; however, was significantly worse. So bad was it, that it drove Lightning to commit murder in the very room her new friend was standing in. She could only hope that Serah was now in a much better place. "Yeah."

"Woah! What happened here?" The boys had arrived.

Lightning leaned the broom against the wall. Stella was the first to exit down the hallway. Lightning heard the girl's greeting to their mutual friends, "Hi, Prompto. Gladiolus." There was a slight pause. "I'm assuming you must be, Mr. Villiers. Nice to meet you. I'm Stella." Lightning felt her heart fall. So it was true. He really had sought her out.

"Nice to meet you," his voice boomed in reply. "Where's Lightning?"

'_In the room being a coward_.' According to Caius, she'd made everyone back at home worry because of her disappearance. Their concern, though appreciated, didn't make a difference to the introvert, and it wasn't the reason she was reluctant to see Snow. A major shift in the girl had occurred. But she wondered, '_Would Snow notice_?'

"I'm sure she'll be out momentarily," Stella replied.

It was now or never. Lightning took a deep breath and made her way down the hallway. Footsteps were accompanied by an unseen weight. She felt naked and awkward. Unsure of what to do with her hands, so she curled her fingers inward. Her voice was soft, barely audible, "Hey."

She'd taken the spotlight and all eyes were on her. "LIGHT!" Snow swept her up in muscular arms and clutched her tightly to his body. "You're alright!" Insecurities were eased by his embrace. The familiarity was perhaps something she'd needed. He pulled away from her, "What made you do a silly thing like run away? We were all worried sick about you."

Gladiolus spoke up, "What's up with that?"

Stella lifted a hand, indicating for him to quiet himself for the time being.

"Y-you're. . . cr-crushing me, Snow. . ."

"Oops!" He released her, "Sorry about that."

With an exhale of air, Lightning regained her breath. "Carried away, much?" It was her first time seeing him in weeks, so she kept her fists to herself.

"So. . . ," Snow looked around the condo. "Redecorating?" The destruction was glaring with no way to conceal it.

"Not quite."

"Huh. . . ," his roaming eyes relocated her face and he smiled.

"Don't you have school? Why are you here?"

Snow made his way over to the sofa, "You were missing. Looking for you was more important." The ripped sofa prompted him to tilt his head, but he sat regardless.

Lightning gestured for her new friends to make themselves comfortable.

"AAAH!" _Thud!_ Prompto slipped on a puddle of water creeping from the kitchen. Gladiolus burst out laughing and pointed, "Shut up!"

Lightning pursed her lips.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" Stella asked.

"I'm fine," grumbled Prompto as he stood to his feet. "What's up with the warzone?"

There was no way to explain without mentioning the demon. "I–," a piece of ceiling fell, smashing the glass table situated in the center of the living room. "Angry puppy," Lightning blurted.

"Angry puppy?" Gladiolus detected bullshit.

"Jeez, Light. Were you starving him or something? Looks like he tried to take a bite out of everything," Snow stated.

Three sets of eyes blinked.

A groaning Lightning shook her head, face buried in her palm. "Snow. . ."

"What?"

She began yelling, "Now, you know damn well–," she sighed. It was pointless, "Nothing." Lightning wondered what it was like to be huge, blonde, and oblivious. Her pondering only lasted a fraction of a second however. When she thought on it, she really didn't want to know. "How'd you find me?" It was time to bring the conversation back.

"T.V. Saw you on the news," the giant answered. "I was worried about you. I figured something like that happening was too soon after. . . you know."

Snow may have been denser than a bag of millerite, but his thoughtfulness more than made up for it. "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Not to be mean," Prompto intervened, "but your house is falling apart." Lightning glared at him and he put his hands up in a defensive gesture.

Snow spoke up, "Don't worry. I totally got you covered."

Lightning rose a brow, "You do?" Snow could barely take responsibility for himself, let alone another human being.

"Come back to Bodhum with me. You can crash at my place. That way you don't have to be alone."

Go back to Bodhum? It seemed logical. Tenebrae was full of suicidal maniacs, demons, and not to mention an angst-y sword summoning boy. Despite all that, Bodhum was a far from desired locale. There wasn't any way to heal the painful memories. She had to forget them, and the only way to do that was to never return. True, Caius had brought the past with him on his visit, but to go back in that house. . . to walk past _her_ room. . . "No."

Snow was immediately saddened by her answer, "No? Why?"

"I. . . can't. There's nothing for me there."

"Light. . . that's not true. You have people who care about you there."

She wasn't going to give in, "That's wonderful. But I'm not going back. I'm staying here."

"I don't get it. . . what is it that's here that you don't have back home?"

Of course Snow wouldn't get it. He meant well. That Lightning knew. "Here I begin my life anew. This is my chance to start over." But there was more to it than that. Tenebrae wasn't just a means of escape. Lightning felt she was meant to be there. Why? She couldn't possibly say. "Snow, I don't want to talk about this right now." She had recently met Gladiolus, Prompto, and Stella. Being a private person by nature, she wasn't yet able to open up to them.

Snow conceded to her wishes, "Okay."

She wanted to talk to Snow, but it just wasn't the time. "Thank you."

"So," the blonde put his hands behind his head, "What are your plans?"

"Stella and I were just in the middle of cleaning, so I guess we'll finish up with that," Lightning turned to Stella, "If that's alright with you."

Stella smiled, "Sure."

Prompto shot up to his feet, "We'll help!"

Gladiolus clapped his hands against his knees and stood as well, "Where do we start?"

"You really don't have to," it wasn't their problem.

"That's what friends are for," Gladiolus stated, beginning to gather large chunks of debris, particularly that which had fallen from the ceiling.

Prompto pointed to the brunette, "What he said. Besides I'll even help you train that puppy. Where is the little guy anyways?"

Lightning blinked. So it would appear that Snow wasn't the only blonde idiot present. "If you insist." The more hands the better. It was still fairly early in the day, so Lightning hoped she'd be able to sleep in her own place that night.

Chills ran along her spine. Though she'd had the help of friends and had been reunited with Snow, something didn't feel right. '_Noctis_.' The boy's face flashed in her head and a sense of dread came with it. She wondered if he was alright, but quickly dismissed her concerns. '_Like I should care_.'

**XXX**

No! There was no way!

Noctis slowly backed away from his mentor. The man leered at him with a haunting soulless gaze. His facial features were twisted in crazed glee, and slowly he advanced. Thoughts of Sazh being under the influence of demons was the furthest thing from Noctis' considerations. The dark man may have been a little kooky according to the heir, but he appeared balanced. '_Guess there's some truth to the saying you can't judge a book by its cover_.' And now that book was going to slaughter him.

Sazh's footsteps wavered, and he yelled. Hands were brought to his head and he collapsed onto his knees. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Noctis immediately noted that he wasn't yelling at him.

"Sazh!" As Noctis watched the man's strange behavior, things began making sense. "Fight it! C'mon!" The demon inside the man didn't have full control. Sazh must have been keeping the entity at bay for some time.

Sazh fell onto his side and rolled onto his back. Spasms commanded his body, his every limb twitching frantically. His back arched and his head thrashed around. The demon within was struggling for supremacy. Noctis was certain that within Sazh, a battle of wills was occurring. The lamps suspended above began flickering just as Sazh's body levitated into the air. Even in suspension, he continued to thrash and rattle about. Blood seeped from his eyes and unnatural wails escaped him. The features of his face morphed, no longer his own, before returning to their originality.

"SAZH!" The lamps' light intensified, bulbs soon bursting. Noctis shielded his face from flying glass shards which began swirling around the room at a high velocity. Though the bulbs were now destroyed, the remnants still emitted a glow, providing visible light.

"R-run, kid. Forget about me!" Sazh managed to call out, exasperation in his voice.

"Shut up! And stop calling me kid!" There was no way Noctis was going to abandon the man in his time of need. Though he'd only been present in his life for a few days, he'd done so much. Without Sazh, Noctis was truly directionless; he was the only one who could advise the teen. There was still so much left for Sazh to teach. If Noctis looked to the other instances of demonic possession that he knew of as examples, then Sazh was going to involuntarily commit suicide. He couldn't allow that.

Another yell was released from the struggling man and Noctis ran forward. The swirling shards stilled with immediacy, before shooting towards the teen. Blood dripped onto the ground, as the glass sliced his ivory skin, each assault stinging. Noctis persisted, resisting the pain. There was no way he was going to back down. Eyes became an unnatural ruby and he lunged forward, his feet leaving the ground. An invisible force shielded him from the barrage, until eventually every bit of shrapnel was blown back in a domino effect. A levitating Noctis placed his hand on Sazh's chest and white light emanated from his palm. "SAZH!"

A demonic yell rattled the metallic crates, the entire warehouse vibrating. Then everything ceased. Shards fell, and Sazh and Noctis did with them. Everything was dark, except for the bit of sunlight filtering in from glass windows situated high above.

"Ow. . . ," Noctis groaned, having hit his back hard. "The hell just happened?"

Sazh was panting heavily, sweat trickling down his face. "I think. . . you just. . . purged the demon from me."

Noctis stood to his feet, "You were fucking possessed this whole time?" he yelled. "You could've at least warned me or something!" He began brushing himself off, but ceased; his outfit was already ruined from earlier. A little dirt wouldn't make a difference. Noctis however did notice the cuts he had sustained were no longer.

"I didn't know how to tell you," admitted Sazh. "I'd been doing so good at keeping it at bay I didn't think it'd be an issue."

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong." Noctis was not in a hurry to experience something of that magnitude again. "How'd you manage to get possessed anyways?"

"From years ago. I was possessed for years, but it wasn't until my wife's death that. . . something in me awoken and I began to have some control over myself. I'd been trying to do right since then, but once it's in you, it's in you," Sazh stood up. "Thanks for the exorcism."

"Thanks for not killing me." It was settled, Noctis would definitely be practicing his abilities. To close had he come to death's net, and he wasn't looking to be snared by it anytime soon. There was so much that he seemed capable of. He wondered if Lightning was capable of the same feats.

"You go on. Find the girl and try to bring her here without getting killed."

"Fine. You wait here without getting possessed."

Sazh chuckled. "Will do."

Noctis walked off, heading down the stairs.

**XXX**

A new door had been acquired thanks to Stella, and Lightning felt at ease once again. Currently she'd been preoccupied with a needle and thread, sofa cushion situated on her lap. "Cool friends you got here." Eyes parted with her task to glance at Snow.

"Yeah. They're nice people," and she meant that.

"Thanks for letting me crash."

"Don't mention it." Snow was always welcome, he had to have known that. "And thank you."

Snow perked a brow, "What for?"

"Thinking of me. Coming all this way to make sure I was alright. You're. . . ," she paused, "a great friend, Snow."

The blonde sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Aw, Light," he chuckled. "Of course I'd come looking for you, we've been best friends for ages."

A small smile graced her lips, "Right." She went back to sewing.

"So. . . ," Snow began.

"So?" clearly there was something on his mind.

"It's just. . . ," he rubbed the back of his neck some more, "are you happy here?"

Her fingers slowed on their task. Lightning refrained from regarding Snow. "What makes you ask that?"

"Just that. . . you seem so adamant about staying here. I understand not wanting to return to Bodhum, but why here? This place seems so. . . gloomy," Snow chuckled, "but I suppose that's why maybe you like it."

"If you're inferring that I'm gloomy; I'm not," she corrected.

Booming laughter was heard, "If you say so."

"I'm not," she asserted, her ire rising.

"Okay, Light. Whatever you say," he softly chuckled.

Her head rose so that she could cast him an icy glare. The smile on his face made it impossible to be mad at him for long though. She returned to sewing, "I just felt drawn to this place. Almost like I'm suppose to be here." Lightning was having a hard time understanding her feelings herself. '_Whenever I'm around _him_ I just feel c–_.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by an intrigued Snow, "But you're alright though?"

Was she? Thoughts concerning the last few days fluttered around in her mind. The suicides, the nightmares, the demon, Noctis, the men she had murdered. . .

"Light?"

She was pulled forth from her reverie, "I. . . ," she visibly frowned. "It's complicated."

"Complicated?" Snow grew concerned. It wasn't like Lightning to show emotion; there must have been something bothering her. "You want to talk about it?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Lightning didn't know whether to feel guilty or bask in murderous satisfaction. Her heart was a twisted ball of frizzy yarn. "It's for your own good," was the simple response. Having thoughts of death, blood, and pain was to be her burden; not Snow's. Besides, there was no telling what would come as a result of his knowing. If ever the police were to interrogate her, it was essential that Snow not be at fault simply based on his awareness. Like he said, they were best friends. Just as he had her best interests in mind, so had she his. "How is everyone back at home?" The topic needed to change.

"Alright. Not much has changed since you left. Everyone tried looking for you, but didn't have any leads. I swear, you really know how to disappear," he gave a light laugh. "We all thought you'd at least show up for Serah's funeral to pay your respects, but when you hadn't showed up I knew something was wrong. I mean you'd slipped out from under my nose two days before, but I figured you just needed some time to cool off. I didn't think you would leave altogether. Me, Gadot, and the gang ran through every corner of Bodhum trying to find you. A week later, someone told me about a suicide on T.V. and that they'd seen you in it. At first I thought you had killed yourself, but when I saw the repeat broadcasting later that night I knew you were alive. So, we all scraped some gil together to buy an airship ticket, and I flew here as soon as I could."

Lightning took in all the information. She felt guilty about making everyone back home worry, "I see."

"Uh. . . are you in trouble or something?" Snow couldn't help himself, he was worried about his friend and she was behaving weirdly. The entire situation roused an inquiring mind. When Lightning didn't respond, he stood to his feet. Three long strides brought him close to her, "Light?"

His shadow felt like a blanket of security as he loomed overhead, his blues filled with concern. A large mitt settled on her bare narrow shoulder. "Snow. . . please don't."

"If you're in trouble, just tell me. Say the word and I'll help you."

"I know that." She'd do the same for him.

"The mess from earlier. It wasn't a puppy, was it?"

The situation was too serious for her to roll her eyes or yell at him. "No, Snow. It wasn't," she softly confirmed. "I don't know why it happened other than the fact that," at this point her voice was barely above a whisper, "I killed someone. Multiple someones." She was no longer speaking to Snow, instead she voiced her thoughts aloud.

"Huh?"

"Maybe what happened earlier was punishment. I don't know." Her evil deeds had to have been what drew the demon, at least from the way she rationalized it. Before that incident, nothing that intense had ever happened.

Snow blinked and shook his head. He had to make sure he was hearing her correctly. "You . . . d-did what?"

Again, she began to speak to Snow, "Murderers. Serah's to be exact," the needle and thread had already been abandoned. Hands were clasped, situated in her lap. Lightning was seldom insecure, but right then she wasn't confident enough to meet the eyes of the righteous Snow. Without him uttering a syllable, she already knew how he felt. And already her anger began to surface in anticipation of his judgement.

"Light. . . how could you?"

She snapped her head upwards, "How couldn't I? They took my sister away from me! They raped her, and then they killed her! THEY DESERVED TO DIE!"

"No," Snow shook his head. "Listen, I love Serah, too. But you murdered _people_. Lightning, there just isn't any excuse for that!"

"People?" Lightning was up on her feet. "Serah was a person! Those were animals! Savage and cruel. . ."

Snow backed away from her, "No. No. No!" disbelief became him. He greeted his teeth and pointed a harsh finger in her direction. "The Lightning I knew would've never done something like that!"

"Then I guess you never really knew me, huh?"

Exasperation laced Snow's voice and he lowered his hand, "No. I guess not." He avoided eye contact and made his way for the door, but Lightning didn't have it in herself to stop him. She should've persisted with being evasive. Snow's gentle voice and touches were a false security. He swung that door open, "Bye, Light."

Where was he going to go? She was his only contact in Tenebrae, and it was a long journey back to Bodhum. "Snow, wait!" It was too late, he'd made his exit. When Lightning dashed forward to pursue him, she was met with a familiar face as she rounded the corner. "You."

"Me," Noctis stated. He looked down at the girl in front of him and then craned his neck to observe an angry Snow traveling down the hall. "Am I interrupting something?"

Lightning shook her head. Technically he hadn't been, Snow had already ended both the conversation and his visit. Already she missed him.

Noctis could tell she was sad. Not that her face betrayed her, but he just knew. He wondered if the large blonde storming from her condo was the cause. '_Who is he anyways? A boyfriend_?' An visible force seemed to clutch his heart. He didn't like the idea of that in the slightest. It was entirely possible.

"Why are you here? Haven't you caused enough damage?" She wasn't happy about his return.

The male looked from her to the door, "You got a new one."

"No thanks to you."

Noctis sighed. As much as he would have loved to be anywhere else, he needed her. "About earlier. . . ," he felt her eyes on him. Instead he tried to busy himself with looking at the wall behind her; eventually he gave in. Eye contact was made, "I apologize."

"For breaking my door or kissing me?"

"Breaking your door," he replied absent-mindedly. It was only until he realized his response that he continued, "Besides you kissed me."

"I did not!"

"Let's just. . . forget it. Okay?"

"The kiss or your bad hair?"

"The ki- hey!" Noctis watched as Lightning folded her arms across her chest. "I didn't come here to fight."

"So you came here because. . . ?"

"Because I need your help."

She stared at him. He stared at her. Their emotions were in overdrive. A variety of pleasurable feelings coursed through them. Euphoria. Peace. Serenity. There wasn't quite any way for either of them to describe it. Both tried to fight it, but it was impossible. Noctis placed a hand on the soft skin of Lightning's shoulder, his thumb rubbing the soft protrusion of bone that made up part of her clavicle. Lightning's arms fell at her sides, allowing Noctis' gaze to roam her entirely. Her own hand rose, and she placed it in the center of his chest. Her elbow came to a bend as he stepped forward.

Realization dawned on them, and both sported sets of widened eyes. They were entirely too close. With immediacy, they backed away from each other. Noctis didn't understand it. He felt so at ease around her. All problems were forfeited, allowing joy and security to stand as victors. He hungered for her; craved her with every fiber of his being. None of it made sense to him. Being close to Lightning was both familiar and thrilling. Despite this he wanted to shove her away, yet touch her all at the same time. "Can I come in?"

Lightning didn't know if she should allow him entry. She didn't want another repeat of having her personal space invaded by him. "Make it quick."

Noctis walked in as she stepped aside. He noticed the place was clean, but no amount of cleaning would get rid of the physical damage the walls and ceilings sustained. "We're not safe," he blurted.

"What do you mean, 'we'?" The door was closed and locked. If anyone was in trouble, it was Lightning. While she listened, she leaned back against the door.

"I was attacked when I left here. Demon. Not only that, the guy who had been helping me and told me to find you, was possessed so I ended up removing the demon from his body. Not exactly sure how I did it, but. . . ," Noctis looked at the sofa. "Mind if I sit?"

"Whatever," Lightning pushed off the door and went to do the same, though making sure she placed herself at a comfortable distance from him. She was interested in hearing more about Noctis' encounter with a demon. Normally, she would have disbelieved him, but after nearly being ripped apart herself she knew he wasn't joking. But there was something that caught her attention, "A man told you to find me? How creepy."

"Totally," he wasn't going to argue with her there. Creepy was the only way to summarize Sazh's entering of his life. "But he knows a lot more about what's going on than I do. I actually came back as he requested I bring you with me. It's up to you whether or no–."

She didn't give him the chance to finish, "I'll go." Lightning wanted answers. If there was some way to stop the weird supernatural phenomenon and live in peace, she was all for it.

'_That was easy_,' thought Noctis. He was expecting Lightning to be a lot more defiant. "Is it alright if we leave now?"

Lightning looked around her apartment. Her mind drifted to Snow, "Yeah."

**XXX**

The sun sat much higher in the afternoon sky. It's radiant glow provided her skin with a desired warmth, but despite this she walked with her arms crossed over her chest. Noctis was at her side, his hands in his pockets. They'd been avoiding each other as much as two traveling companions could. They wouldn't look at each other, and words were reserved for situations that mattered.

Seagulls flew overhead, and the sound of ocean waves reminded Lightning so much of Bodhum. It was soothing, and sleep threatened to creep up on her. After all, she hadn't gotten any. A soft yawn was released, a hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Tired?" It was the first word Noctis had spoken to her since they departed her condo.

She didn't say anything.

"Whatever," he was curious as to whether a bad dream was the cause, but since she was ignoring him, his assumptions wouldn't be confirmed.

"No sleep," okay so maybe she wasn't ignoring him. . . entirely. "Not since the night before last." She wasn't going to tell him why. It was none of his business. Plus, she doubted he'd care.

"Any particular reason why?" So maybe he did care, or maybe he was just making small talk.

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," he wasn't going to push. Her business was her business. '_Did something bad happen? Maybe that would explain that weird dream I had about her_.' Strangely, he was worried about her, someone who was practically a stranger to him.

Simultaneously they glanced at one another, but quickly snapped their heads back. Lightning's heart was tapping rapidly against her ribs, and she fought the smile that wanted to form. He evoked strange feelings within her. She almost felt. . ._ happy_. She hated it.

Their shoe-clad feet continued to thump against the boardwalk. Soft breezes caressed their faces, the smell of salt permeating the air. Had their reasons for being at the wharf been different, Lightning was scared she may have enjoyed the moment.

"This way," Noctis stepped ahead of her and guided her over to the warehouse that sheltered Sazh. He pulled open the door and stepped through, making sure to keep a hand on it to allow her entry. It shut behind them.

Given how dark the place seemed, it would've made sense for her to fear for her safety. But with Noctis present, she knew there was nothing shady going on. But why did Noctis being present have to be the determining factor? She was far too comfortable around him. So easily she'd given him her trust. With most people, that took years to attain.

He walked ahead of her and again she followed. Glass crunched beneath their feet. Clearly something had happened, and Lightning remembered Noctis telling her that he'd been attacked by a demon that morning as well. Was the scattered glass the remnants of that encounter? Something told her it was.

Noctis lead her up the stairs and towards the back. "We're here," he said.

Sazh turned his attention way from the television. "Welcome back!" His eyes fell upon Lightning and he squinted. "So, she's the one?"

"My ruined outfit says yes," answered Noctis.

"Well, whaddaya know," a hand was outstretched. "I'm Sazh."

Lightning looked at the hand, disinterest written all over her face, "Tch." Sazh looked completely crazy to her. He had all the makings of a psycho: rundown apparel, weird hair, living in an abandoned warehouse, and he was old.

"Careful, your lack of people skills is showing," muttered Noctis.

Lightning rolled her eyes, "You're one to talk."

Sazh cut in, "If you ask me, you're both socially inept."

"No one asked you," the teens said together. They looked to one another and glared.

"Okay, okay. Settle down," mediated Sazh. The pair looked away from each other, "You two really don't like each other, huh?"

Noctis snorted, "That obvious?"

"Not entirely," stated Lightning. "You did kiss me after all," she finally looked to Sazh who looked at Noctis with a grin. "I'm Lightning."

"I did not kiss you!"

"Yeah, just like you didn't break my door. Just so you know Nauseous, the feeling is not mutual."

"Did you just call me Nauseous?"

"That's your name ain't it?"

"Noctis, actually."

Lightning dismissed him with an eye-roll, "Irrelevant, actually."

"Whew!" interjected Sazh. He turned spoke to Noctis, "I think you may have just met your match with this one," the man laughed. "I didn't think you two would be so similar."

They both groaned.

"But," all humor left Sazh, "we have important things to discuss." The man gestured to the only available chair.

Lightning shook her head, "No thank you." Cautious was the word of the day. For all she knew, once she sat in that chair Sazh would leap at her to bite her or something.

"Suit yourself. I already told Noctis all that I'm about to tell you."

Noctis wandered off while Sazh retold everything to Lightning. As interesting as everything was, he had no desire to sit and listen to the entire thing once more. The information was overwhelming, and he already knew that Lightning would be asking Sazh multiple questions.

The young male hopped up on a burgundy crate, it's paint chipping off. He turned his body to sit on the edge, feet dangling. Hands were clasped in front of him as he watched the two talk, with mostly Lightning listening. "Are you being for real?" he heard her say. He watched as Sazh explained himself clearly, making sure that everything made sense to her.

Noctis yawned and dropped his gaze towards his lap, his lids slowly closing. Sazh was long-winded, so it was likely he'd be talking to his _companion_ for a while. Thoughts began to drift, and consciousness with it.

"_She's mine_."

The voice was as clear as day.

"_Join her, Noctis. Embrace oblivion. Invite the abyss._"

Exactly who was speaking to him? It wasn't a voice that belonged to any of the people in the warehouse. He didn't know what to make of it. The voice was cotton-candy persuasion, tempting him into sweet descent. Into what? He didn't know.

The sound of swaying treetops alerted him, leaves rattling and brushing against each other. A wind was present, or so it sounded. It was peaceful.

"Noctis."

His head snapped up and he looked at Sazh who was standing in front of him. Was he sleep that entire time? Given how Lightning paced, apparently deep in thought, their conversation was over. It felt like he'd only closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Yeah?"

"Come over. I have something to show you, two."

Noctis hopped off the crate and followed behind the man. His eyes met Lightning's and she walked over. It seemed like she had something she wanted to say to him, but Noctis wouldn't force her. He was still annoyed with her, so he was absent the desire to engage in conversation.

The sound of clicking stole Noctis' attention. Sazh was on a laptop. "Exactly what are you up to?"

"There's something I need you two to hear," the man said. "I need you two to really understand how serious all this is."

Lightning folded her arms, "I believe the demons trying to kill us is persuasion enough."

"Not that," Sazh corrected. "Remember, it's not just demons you have to worry about. You have to worry about everything around you. Like I said, the cult controls the media. Mostly through the use of subliminal messages. Difficult to find, so the average person remains clueless. These hidden messages are designed to impact your subconscious, making it so you're more prone to behave negatively. Watch this." A final click and Sazh was stepping away from the computer.

A woman with a round face and long brown hair appeared.

"Lenne? The popstar?" Lightning recognized the woman immediately. Serah always listened to her. "You're saying she's evil?"

"Not necessarily. Just that she made Lindzeic pacts for fame and fortune. Just listen."

If ears had enamel, the song that played would create cavities. It was sweet sugary up-tempo pop, the kind that both Noctis and Lightning hated. Noctis felt as though a unicorn was to crash through the ceiling at any moment and offer them a ride along a gorgeous rainbow so that they could prance about an enchanted meadow with the pixies on the other end of it.

_Oh baby, believe me it's true_

_I'll travel to the edge of the world for you_

_Cinnamon on your lips, yeah, sugar in your kiss_

_I'll give anything just to listen to you hiss_

_Your love is a drug, and on you I'm so high_

_I don't care what they tell me, for you I'd die_

If it weren't for the lyrics on the screen, both teens would have remained oblivious. "Wait. . . ," Noctis began. "I don't think she's singing about a guy."

"But most people don't realize that," stated Sazh. "To her young demographic, she's singing about being in love with a guy. In reality, she's singing about being in love with Lindzei, and is basically proclaiming that she's appreciative of all she's been granted and that she'd rather be doomed than to part with the god. An unhealthy co-dependency is being advocated. Little kids listen to this stuff and it becomes a reality in their relationships as adults, particularly those of young girls. 'I don't care what they tell me, for you I'd die' could be interpreted as parents and friends advising Lenne to end an unhealthy relationship, with Lindzei, but she can't do it, because remember she's high. She's addicted to the _love_," Sazh began clicking some more. "But this is the same song played backwards."

They waited a moment. All that was heard was unintelligible gibberish. That is until. . .

_Praise Lindzei, the serpentine sovereign_

_My black soul is yours_

_Rot in you forever_

Chills ran down Lightning's body. Is that what her sister had been unknowingly listening to? As she sang the lyrics, was she secretly surrendering her soul to an evil god? It couldn't be. Lightning took a few steps back. If that was true then. . . '_Is her soul. . . rotting for eternity_?' Tears welled up in her eyes. All those years she'd thought she'd been protecting her baby sister, being her guardian when there was no parent to fulfill the role. It was all a falsehood.

"The words don't say that spelled out backwards or even when spoken, but they do when sang in the correct rhythm," Sazh turned away from the computer to look at the gifted two. He frowned as he observed Lightning. She was a beacon of anger; clenched fists and twisted facial features. She was trying to hold it together.

Noctis looked to her. He could feel her anger, but most of all her sadness. "Lightning. . ." Surprised clasped him as he saw tears visibly drop onto her cheeks and trickle down her face. He didn't understand why she was mad. Noctis didn't like her, but it pained him to see her in such a state. A hand extended, and he touched her shoulder. It was the wrong move.

She flinched, and shrugged him off. Steps were taken back, before she turned and bolted. It was all too much to bear. Her sister was suffering in the after life at that very moment, her soul probably calling out to her. It truly was a fate worse than death. The blood on her hands was for nought.

"LIGHTNING!" Noctis called out to her.

Feet made quick work of the stairs as she descended them. She pushed her way out of the warehouse and disappeared into the light. Noctis rushed after her. '_What's gotten into her_?' Her behavior was odd. As much as he hated to admit it, her demeanor was similar to his own, so to see her crumble was a surprise. Perhaps it was all too much for her, and she wasn't prepared to handle their apparent fate.

Lightning was the wind, and Noctis didn't think it was possible for a girl to be so fast. She was definitely in shape, and it made him embarrassed that he was struggling to catch her. It wasn't that he was slower; her distance wasn't increasing, but the gap between them wasn't lessening. They were matched.

She ran along a dock, and collapsed before she even managed to make it to the end. Back home, the dock on Bodhum's beach was Serah's favorite location. She'd spend many hours gazing outwards at the calm sea. "Serah. . . ," Lightning sadly panted. A hand was felt on her shoulder. Without turning, she already knew who it was. Noctis didn't speak, and he didn't need to; she didn't want him to. Her actions were sure to have left both him and Sazh confused.

"Uh. . . ," Noctis didn't know where to begin.

Lightning wouldn't allow herself to sob, despite the stinging of her eyes. Her throat ached as muscles constricted. Her chest was heavy and ultimately she just wanted to die. When she already thought things were bad, they just continued to get worse. More and more, being gifted by Etro was beginning to resemble a double-edged sword. Was she to be forever cursed with misery? Noctis' close proximity wasn't enough to cheer her as it usually did (despite the fact she disliked him).

"Claire."

"Don't call me that," she hissed. "Just leave me alone."

Noctis removed his hand from her shoulder, "I'm only trying to. . . help," he didn't know with what. It was impossible for him to help if he didn't know what the problem was.

"Get away from me! Stay away from me!" She stood to her feet and moved away from the male. He was a bad luck charm in human form. It was true what they said about ignorance being bliss. Had she not followed him to meet Sazh, Serah's fate never would've been known. Perhaps she could have finally made peace with her passing, but there was nothing peaceful about knowing her little sister was enraptured by agony.

Her words hurt him, more than he let on. His expression was blank as he spoke, "Sazh says we're suppose to stick together. What part of that do you not understand?" Yes, that was the reason he bothered with her, not because he actually cared to be in her company.

"I don't care! Fuck our supposed fate, and fuck Etro! If she gave a damn about us at all, she wouldn't have two teenagers fighting her battles and she'd do it herself! Some goddess she's suppose to be," Lighting's shoulder roughly brushed Noctis as she stepped passed him.

Maybe Lightning was right. Noctis too had the feeling that they were nothing more than pawns in some cosmic war. It was hard to argue her feelings when his were the same. All he wanted to do was live as normal a life as possible. Truth be told, he hadn't a problem with the sinister agenda of Lindzei's followers. His only issue was the fact that no matter what happened, dark entities would come after him and his friends. An entire world was set on them being imprisoned within the belly of a snake for eternity. Everything witnessed so far confirmed that, and that wasn't a fate Noctis wanted for himself or Lightning. He however, wouldn't tell her that.

Noctis' hand snapped forward and curled around her wrist. He yanked her back towards him, "Get a hold of yourself!" He didn't know what was running through the girl's head, but she was being reckless. "Whether you like it or not, it doesn't change the fact that demons are trying to kill us. To ignore that is foolish."

"What can we possibly do?" she yelled at him. "It's not just demons. It's the entire world! We're screwed regardless. We can't win even if we tried!"

His grip loosened on her wrist, and she snatched her hand away. They did get the short end of the stick, didn't they? Humanity was being herded to their doom, and in their blind ignorance they hadn't realized it. The very people they looked up to were the very ones praying for their damnation. As the years passed, they sank further into hidden indoctrination. "Maybe we can't take on the entire world, but we can still stop Lindzei."

"That's Etro's problem. Not mine, and it shouldn't be yours either." With that she walked off, leaving Noctis to gaze at her retreating form.

**XXX**

Water pelted him from behind as he stood, eyes downcast in observance of toed feet and the white marble of the shower floor. Soaked locks clung to the sides of his face. He hadn't realized how much his body ached until he placed himself under the warm spray of the showerhead. Sore muscles relaxed and his breathing calmed. Ever since he returned home, Lightning occupied his thoughts. Exactly what made her flip out like that? The more he thought about it, it couldn't have been the song. A demon was way creepier than that, and she handled that with no problem. He sighed. He'd only end up hurting his brain if kept searching for an answer.

His hand clasped the shower knob and twisted it. The raining water came to a halt. Noctis stood still for a few moments, water dripping from his hair and the tip of his nose. He shook his thoughts away and slid open the shower curtain before stepping out. A towel was removed from a hook and wrapped around his waist. He hadn't bothered closing his bathroom door, to allow the heat from the shower to escape into his bedroom.

It hadn't taken him long to dry and freshen up. Eventually he stood in nothing more than a shirt that mirrored his hair in color, and grey sweat pants. His hair was still slightly damp, absent their usual spikes for the time being. Socks were opted out of, with Noctis deciding to go barefoot. If the house staff done their job, then the floors should have been clean.

He stepped out of his room, on a journey towards the home theater. When his duties were seldom, Noctis would often occupy his time with movies, provided he wasn't asleep. Most people his age would have enjoyed a night about the town with friends, but that wasn't Noctis' style. He liked the time he spent with his friends, but he was independent by nature, and thus preferred solo activities.

The expansive theater was entered, and automatically those lights came to life. There were rows of comfortable red velvet seats lining the room, and a large screen situated at the base. It wasn't quite as large as an actual theater, but surround sound and a popcorn machine made it just as good. There was even a small little concession stand situated outside the room, which the staff was responsible for making sure was fully stocked. Noctis didn't need any of the lavishness, but he wasn't going to complain. How his father chose to spoil him was his prerogative.

A wooden door was placed to the right of the large screen and Noctis stepped through it. Automatic lights provided illumination, revealing shelves upon shelves of movies. The bored teen walked over to one, eyes scanning meticulously in an effort to find something of interest. He had to get his mind off Lightning. Noctis hadn't been able to watch every movie, but he made it a goal to do so someday. Cases were plucked free from their positions, and held in the crook of his arm to be carried into the main theater.

A small red button caught Noctis' attention; it was barely noticeable and situated at the very back of the shelf. He'd never noticed that before. What was its purpose? For the sake of curiosity, he pressed it. A silver glinting disc popped out from the edge of the wood. '_Weird_.' He removed it and looked it over. On its surface was written a simple word in black ink "Ortus". It wasn't a movie he'd ever heard of. He carried the disc away with him.

He left the room, staring at the newly discovered disc. He already decided that it would be the first movie of the night. Below the large display, was a wooden cabinet. Noctis opened it revealing a player. He ejected the tray and placed the CD inside, closing it soon after. Swiping the remote, he headed to the top row and placed himself down in a seat. The screen became active. The video itself looked like some sort of home movie given the poor camera work. Noctis automatically assumed it to be for stylistic purposes more so than anything else.

There was a dark room with a set of stairs leading to a throne. Large white columns were on either side of the regal chair. Ingrained on the throne was a lindzeic insignia. At the base of the stairs were tall skinny candle holders with nine hands each. Black candles sat in each one, giving the appearance that the flames were floating given the dark environment. Various animal skulls rested on white altars.

About thirty figures cloaked in black robes entered the room, reciting an eery monotone chant, "Deditionem carnem." The words were repeated over and over again. The camera shifted and a white marble tub came into view. Rattling heralded the arrival of live human bodies, suspended from hooks. Each was blindfolded, and their sobs of sorrow filled the room. The chanting persisted.

More rattling brought a body above the tub. A tall muscular figure clothed in black stepped up, rubies decorating their neck and gloved fingers. The figure's build alluded that it was a man. He outstretched a hand to his side, and the metallic handle of an axe was placed within it. His fingers curled around the weapon. From the video, the axe was definitely ceremonial in its nature. The hilt resembled the scaled body of a snake, and the blade itself was crafted in a way that it seemed like suspended liquid.

The man stepped forward his arms splayed as he still clutched the axe. The woman hanging above the tub cried, unable to say anything due to the gag in her mouth. The bejeweled hooded man clasped the axe with both hands and held it overhead. In one fierce swoop, the blade parted the woman's thorax. A red river of life flowed from her, and puddled into the tub like a waterfall emptying into a basin. When her body would no longer produce any further liquid, her body disappeared only for another to replace it. This time the victim was male.

The act was repeated until all bodies delivered were milked of their blood. The tub was filled to the brim, and the man handed the axe off to another cloaked figure. With a snap of his fingers golden doors were thrust open. Two anonymous figures each held an arm of a woman with long black hair. Her facial features were stunning, if one had to guess, she was at the height of her youth. A robe of a vibrant red was draped over her. Sweat ran down her face, and she constantly looked up at the ceiling whispering to herself as she was guided barefoot down the aisle leading to the tub.

She groaned, pain written all over her face. If it wasn't for the figures holding her, she was sure to have collapsed. A high shrill escaped from her, and the men struggled to pull her along. When they finally reached the tub, they pulled the robe from her body. Her hands grabbed the lip of the tub and she pulled herself to a stand, revealing a pregnant belly. On wobbling legs she stood, and threw one into the ruby pond before settling down in it.

Her hands clutched the outer edges as her breathing became increasingly labored. "It's all for you! My body is the shell! I surrender to you my physical vessel! Take it! TAKE IT!" She let loose another scream, her back arching. Her fingers tightened their hold on the tub. Her screaming persisted and she groaned.

The chanting continued and before long she released a gasp and sat back in the tub in exhaustion. The blinged executioner stepped forward and dipped his hands into the dub. When he removed him, he clutched a baby who wailed after two smacks to the bum. A knife was pulled from the pocket of his cloak and he severed the umbelical cord. "Welcome into the world, Noctis Lucis Caelum."

Noctis gasped. He knew that voice.

The baby was taken from the man, and his hood was pulled down revealing none other than his father himself. The woman in the tub closed her eyes and leaned back, "I surrender. . . I surrender. . ." She didn't get a chance to repeat herself as the knife from earlier was plunged into her chest, eliciting a gasp from her lips. It was dragged down, and Noctis watched the screen as his father became a butcher. His tool was discarded and instead he plunged both hands inside of her, and began prying apart her ribs, sickening cracks heard. The woman's heart was yanked free and Mr. Caelum dove his face into it, teeth puncturing the organ as he began to cannibalize the mother of his child.

Noctis turned his head away from the screen, unable to bear the sight of anymore. Tears were welling up in his eyes.

"_Remember, do not trust anyone. No matter how close they are to you."_

"_It was through this group that I eventually met your father."_

Sazh's words played back in his head. Noctis cursed himself for not realizing sooner. He was a filthy rich kid, heir to billions. His family had strong ties to many affluent and influential people. Of course his father would have connections to the lindzeic cult. This whole time, he was being sheltered and fed by the enemy, brought up to carry out some hidden legacy. The facts were blaring, but the idea of his own father being involved hadn't occurred. He was foolish. Fun and games were over. For someone prophesied and granted with unnatural power to usher in the betterment of humankind, his birth certainly seemed to be one big lindzeic ritual. Everything was fucked, his perfect life was nothing more than a facade. Why even bother anymore? Everyone around him probably knew what had happened, and what was happening. And besides Sazh, no one stepped up to right things. Not one person cared about the fate of the world, and least of all him. For religion to be real, not once did a divine hand provide intervention. Instead the heavens themselves seemed to have turned its back on him long ago. No one up there cared, yet his hand was needed to slay serpentine malignance.

Tears slid down his face and his eyes gleamed red. Lightning was right. Fuck Etro.

**That concludes another (hopefully amazing) chapter. I felt I was veering off course a bit, so I decided to go back to its dark and mysterious roots. I'm going to leave the demon slaying alone for a bit and flesh out the cult some more, by actually giving them a name for starters. I just haven't figured one out yet. But ultimately, I don't want this to become too action-y, if you know what I mean.**

**If you have any questions, do ask them in your reviews and I'll either answer them in the story or in a note such as this.**

**In case you all are curious as to what the lindzeic symbol is, it's the symbol used by the Sanctum on Cocoon which is the same as a Cocoon l'cie's brand. So hopefully that clears that particular thing up. I got the inspiration to use Lindzei as the antagonist based on the Pulsian analects found in the game. Many inhabitants of Pulse kept referring to Lindzei as a viper and used the metaphor of Cocoon being his/her nest. From the way the god was depicted, I got the feeling that Lindzei was definitely something evil.**

**Fal'Cie are non-existent in this story. Everyone is currently in Cocoon, though it's operated solely by human ingenuity, sort of like how Bhunivelze was set out to be in FFXIII-2. It just worked better that way for the concept of the story. Being that enough of Versus isn't known to us yet in terms of their world, I just placed them all in Cocoon. **

**Lightning and Noctis have many more interactions to come, and naturally that means more insults and arguments, and more importantly sporadic bouts of affection.**


	6. Chapter 5: Die With Me

**Hi everyone! I know it's taken me forever and a day to update, and I apologize massively for that. Usually I can get these chapters out within a week, but I recently got a new job and that's been eating up a large majority of my free time. I just wanted to assure you all that I have not given up on this story, and I plan to see it through till the end. However, I more than likely won't be able to update as often as desired. Hopefully this hasn't and wont affect the quality of my work any. I just ask that you all please remain patient with me. I still have many ideas that are waiting to be implemented. **

**If you haven't already, please favorite, follow, and most importantly review. It would really mean a lot. In any case, happy reading! :)**

_The ocean was vast and calm, stretching out as far as the eye could see. Suspended was the sun in the white sky, black and ominous. All traces of life seemed wiped clean. Except for them. From opposite directions, they swam, eventually meeting in a tight embrace. Their bare forms pressed together as did their lips. Their lids of their eyes were welded shut by bliss, the both of them being swept away by the moment, much like their physical forms by the gentle ocean current._

_His hands nestled in the small of her back, tracing the curvature of her spine as he gently stroked her comfortingly. Upon the parting of their lips, his shoulder became a pillow as she hadn't hesitated to bury her face in the crook of his neck. Their hair was soaked, their stylistic spikes pressed flat by the weight of water. _

_"I'm sorry," she murmured just barely enough for him to hear._

_"You didn't mean to," his voice was a comfort, one that she could always turn to when things went wrong. "Mistakes are unavoidable. We all have to make them at some point."_

_She clung to him tighter, "I. . . it wasn't a mistake," she admitted, "at least I don't think so." Reluctantly she lifted her head to stare him in the eyes. _

_His fingers gently brushed the wet hair from her face. He didn't want anything to obscure her gorgeous face. "It's okay."_ _Even amongst the colorless world they inhabited, he was able to distinguish the one tear she'd released from the many droplets of water dotting her face. "It changes nothing between us."_

_Slowly emerging beneath the water were three shadows. Their bodies were long and streamlined and predatorily they encircled the oblivious pair. _

_She pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once more the two engaged in a heated kiss. Her legs rose only to ensnare his slim waist. "P-promise?" she panted, the tips of their noses brushing. _

_He allowed his hands to tangle in her wet locks. His lips ached, and the only source of relief were her love-soaked kisses. "Promise," he spoke lowly, going in for another peck. _

_"Just. . . ," she paused, unsure of her words, "don't give up on me." Her legs uncurled themselves from around him. She felt his hands abandon her hair, coming to cup the sides of her face. _

_"Don't worry. We'll always be together. You know that."_

_There was a loud splash, and she gripped his shoulders tightly. His own arms constrained her. They both fought to resist the powerful force. "Remember," her voice was a whisper, desperation lacing her plea. _

_"I will."_

_She was violently yanked down, a large serpent coiled around her body. He yelled out, reaching for her outstretched hand as she sank beyond his reach. Sadness took occupancy in her vibrant blue eyes, neither of them looking away. Bubbles substituted words as they left her lips and drifted to the surface. He may not have been able to hear her, but he knew she spoke his name. Down, down, down she went. Out of sight. The darkness consumed her._

"Noctis," Lightning softly spoke as sleep retreated. Her eyes slowly opened and she found herself curled up in bed, nestled in a cocoon of blankets and sheets. For the first time ever, loneliness crept in. She felt as though she were floating aimlessly in a dark abyss. She remembered the dream. She remembered his face.

Lightning recalled Noctis recalling a few of their dreams. Did he share that one with her? Was he awake, too? But more importantly, if the answer to both questions was yes, did he remember? Though his embrace was merely a figment of her subconscious, her body sought his touch. It angered her. She hated him, but at the same time she longed for him. The conflicting emotions confused her, and her disgust grew. Noctis was nobody, especially to her. So why was her head buzzing with images of him? She hadn't even known him a full week, and already there was some attachment. She didn't do attachment. It just wasn't her style.

"_He doesn't care about you. . ._"

One would think she was a wax figurine given how stiff she suddenly became. As far as she knew, she was alone in the condo. Snow hadn't made a return, and she didn't think Noctis followed her. '_Demon_?' she thought immediately. After barely surviving the last assault, she wasn't to keen on the prospect. She outstretched her limbs and sat up.

She nearly screamed as she saw the state her room was in, but her fright revealed itself in the form of a gasp. In a split second, she was standing on her bed. Wide eyes darted this way and that, her heart pounding against her chest. It was her fear that kept her from collapsing, feet rooted to the soft surface of her mattress. Snakes of various hues and sizes had been resting in bed with her. It wasn't just the bed, they were everywhere, nestled on the floor and hanging from furniture. Slowly they slithered, entering and exiting every imaginable crevice. Deafening hisses filled the room, making it nearly impossible for her to hear her own thoughts.. How she had been unaware of the creatures upon waking was a mystery.

She hopped down from the bed, managing not to land on any of the cold-blooded creatures. Her room door was open, and she saw a mass of them extending down the hall and out into the living room. Her residence was a den. The snakes slid atop each other in a bid to stay warm.

"_Alone. All alone._"

There wasn't a specific direction to pin the voice to. Instead, it seemed to have been coming from everywhere at once. Almost as if. . . it were in her head. A serpent slowly descended off the edge of the bed and lowered itself onto the floor, eventually blending in to the moving mass. Careful with her steps, Lightning moved forward. She needed to leave. Never should she had stayed in the accursed condo. Her stubbornness proved her undoing.

"_They'll all leave you, just like he did._"

Just like who did? The only who left her was, '_Snow_.' Thoughts of the blonde were unavoidable. It was true. Once he found out his best friend was a murderer, he hadn't hesitated to leave. If Snow, someone she'd known since her childhood, left her; then there was no way she could ever expect newly acquired friends to stand by her should they find out. When it came down to it, the voice was right. She was alone. Almost at least. There was still one person to whom she could turn. '_He promised_.'

"_Blood is your burden to bare._"

There was a sharp hiss and a pain struck her ankle. "No!" A snake had bit her. As she backed away she stepped on another, angering it. It too attacked her. She fell to the ground and the creatures advanced on her. Multiple sets of fangs pierced her skin at every point on her body. They crawled atop her and she kicked out, limbs thrashing. Desperately she pulled the creatures from her, flinging them aside. Their combined weight was bearing down on her. Her arm was bitten, and in an instant a largesnake began to curl around it, making any attack with the limb useless.

Navy hair and eyes of midnight. It was all she could think of. A python coiled around her neck, stripping the breath from her. Her eyes slowly closed, her strength failing her. '_Noctis_.' The last thing she saw before her darkness consumed her was the head of a snake. It stared at her with yellow eyes and red slitted-pupils, its mouth opening wide baring its fangs.

**XXX**

His mind was discombobulated. Noctis couldn't shake from his mind the video he'd seen last night. Everything he'd been brought up to believe was a lie. Tales of his mother were proven false. He always wondered about the woman, and always mentally portrayed her as being a sweet beautiful person who enjoyed laughter and sunshine; never would he have considered her to be a psychotic cultist. Then again, he hadn't considered the same to be true of his father either; his father who murdered and consumed his mother's heart.

Noctis slapped his hand to his mouth; the urge to vomit was returning. He could still hear the animalistic growls of his father as his teeth tore into his mother's once beating heart, the sickening squish of blood squirting free from veins and valves, and of course the wet ripping. Noctis' stomach was empty, and would probably remain so for a while to come. Even if he'd managed to eat something, there was no way he'd be able to keep it down. All night he'd been regurgitating, purging not only the contents of his stomach but his faith in humanity as well.

Then there was Lightning. In their dreams, she'd told him to remember, and he had. He wanted her, but hated that he did. She'd told him to stay away, and he would honor her request though it pained him to do so. It wouldn't make a difference if they ever saw each other again anyways. She didn't want to adhere to their fate, and he no longer had the desire to do so either. Perhaps humanity deserved to rot.

The sound of footsteps caught his ears, "Noctis? What are you doing sitting in the dark?"

Noctis remained quiet. He sat perched in a leather swivel chair, facing shut windows. He lifted his hand, revealing the glinting silver disc that was responsible for his dark mood.

"So you found it," Mr. Caelum casually stated. "I figured it was only a matter of time. In fact, I thought you'd stumble upon it sooner."

'_What_?' Noctis hadn't expected that response. That chair swerved around completely and he placed his hands atop his father's glass desk. "You wanted me to find this?" Noctis couldn't believe it. "What kind of sick shit is this?"

"Noctis there is much you have to learn about the world." Mr. Caelum seemed entirely at peace with the situation; there wasn't an ounce of nervousness to his tone. "Your birth was a very monumental event, whether you realize that or not. The stars themselves foretold your coming."

Of course his father would know about the prophecy, so that meant he knew that he was chosen by Etro the entire time, but why not kill him? Wasn't that one of the prime objectives of Lindzei's followers? "I don't understand what you're talking about and what it has to do with cannibalism." He'd play dumb. Mr. Caelum had no idea that Sazh had came to visit his son, and Noctis planned on keeping it that way. "That's some sick shit!"

"I done what had to be done. Nothing more." The door was closed behind the man as he stepped further into the room. "It may be hard for you to understand, but know that our family has ties to a very powerful group of people."

"I don't give a shit about any of that! You lied to me! You told me my mother died giving birth to me! All these years I sat around feeling guilty, and it turns out you're the one who killed her!" Noctis was now standing up from that chair, his hands pressed flat to that desk.

"At the time, the truth wasn't something you were capable of processing. Now that you're older it's only right you know. After all, you have a legacy to carry out. I've taught you all I know about business and politics, but I've more to teach you. Much more."

Noctis' ears perked. What more could there have possibly been?

"There's knowledge. Hidden knowledge. A knowledge that you can't possibly attain in any mere school. It is the knowledge of symbolism and of the serpentine sovereign. This is what I wish to pass onto you."

"Serpentine sovereign?" feigned Noctis.

"Yes. The mighty god Lindzei. The very creator of this floating shell we call home."

'_What? Lindzei created Cocoon?_' Noctis never would've guessed that. "I thought Cocoon was built by humans. . ."

"Cocoon's age is only but a mere millennia and a half. Humanity's origins naturally stretch far beyond that, it's genesis taking place on Gran Pulse. That much you know. Many of us grew up learning that Pulsian society collapsed, having been ravaged by famine and civil war, ultimately culminating in a technological regression, but that isn't the case."

"It's not?"

"No. It isn't."

The pair never took their eyes off each other. Tension covered the room like a thick molasses. As much as Noctis wanted to kill the man before him, his curiosity subdued his rage. There was much he could learn from his father, as much as it pained him to admit it. The world was a confusing place; when Noctis finally thought he had a grasp of things, it morphed only for understanding to allude him once more. Lie and truth became indistinguishable, melding into a maelstrom of disorientation. The history he'd grown up learning was purely fictional. And as time passed, trust and deceit were becoming increasingly synonymous.

"Worship of Lindzei is almost as old as humanity itself, but those who favored the god were severely persecuted and forced into secrecy. So began the birth of the Sonitus."

The Sonitus?" Noctis had no idea what it was.

"The Sonitus is a secret society of Lindzei worshippers. In fact, in that video you witnessed was a ritual. But I'll get to that later. Lindzei heard the many pleas of the Sonitus, so crafted Cocoon out of bits of Gran Pulse. It was to be a place where they can worship in peace; a haven. But more importantly it's a farm."

"A farm? A farm for what?"

"Harvesting souls." Mr. Caelum stepped further into the room. "Every human is born with a soul, but a soul is useless in it's natural state. It must first be cultivated. Blackened. We owe our lives to Lindzei, our fame, our fortune. It is only right we carry out the sovereign's divine will."

Noctis held up the disc once more and shook it, "I want to know about this!" he nearly shouted. His agitation was building. His father hadn't told him anything he didn't already know. Noctis figured that if he was forced to hear a long explanation, he wanted it to be new information rather than a repetition of facts. "You killed my mother!"

"I did only what your mother desired. But more importantly what Lindzei desired. You have the potential to usher in a new age of humanity. You were chosen. Well, you and another. Your mother knew that. She was the vessel, the one chosen by fate to harbor you until birth. Her sacrifice was crucial and she accepted her fate. All of my teachings have culminated to this point. I'm hard on you for a reason. I have to make sure you have the necessary skills for the task ahead."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are to lead the Sonitus and ultimately the world."

**XXX**

"Wake up," a deep voice ushered.

"N-Noctis?" she called out. As badly as she wanted to sleep, she couldn't. Prying open her lids was a harder tasked than imagined, and it took a great deal of willpower to open them just a fraction of an inch.

"And who pray tell is that? After all these years, one would think my voice would come with immediate recognition."

Lightning was met with blue and purple, but the image itself was still unclear. It however was enough for her to go on. "Caius?"

"Yes."

She felt a hand settle on her forehead, gently stroking the hair from her face. The action was comforting, though she wouldn't tell him that. "Just the person. . . ," her voice was dry, but she carried on, "I wanted to see."

"Oh? And here I was thinking you wanted to see this Noctis."

"As if." Her vision cleared, and she was able to make out the older man hovering over her, a smirk in place. The details behind him however were still a blur. With a soft grunt she began to sit up, only to be forced down.

"Rest," commanded Caius.

Lightning complied. "W-what are you doing here? I was going to find you, bu-," a fingertip to her lips silenced her.

"I came by to check on you. I had no choice but to allow myself entry after failing to receive a response when I knocked. And I was right to do so. Not only has your home," he looked around, "sustained massive damage since my last visit, but I found you unconscious on the floor." Caius stroked her cheek, his vision refocused on her.

"Unconscious. . . ?"

Caius nodded, "Hm."

Lightning thought for a long moment, in an effort to figure out what could have led to her being in such a state, then it hit her. "Snakes," she rasped. Movement was attempted once more, "We have to leave."

Caius stilled her with both large hands pressing down on her shoulders. "Calm yourself. You're in no danger."

Lightning believed him.

"Mind telling me exactly what happened?"

Flashes of serpentine horror made her hesitant to reply. Lightning knew the moment she uttered the words, Caius would think her to be insane. It all seemed very farfetched, but farfetched or not, it had been true. Or at least she thought it had been. Was there a chance she dreamt the entire thing? After all, her condo was free of the slithering pests. "They were everywhere," she began, "the snakes." She'd faced a demon; had intestines slung at her, there was no way she was dreaming. "I woke up and they were just there. Everywhere. They attacked me and. . . ," she trailed off.

"That. . . certainly sounds like quite the story," Caius backed away from the girl giving her, her space.

Lightning didn't know what the man was thinking, "I know it sounds. . . ridiculous, but it's true."

The man sighed, "I believe you. I didn't think this all would be happening quite so soon."

"Huh?" that certainly wasn't the reaction she'd been expecting.

"As I once told you, I swore to your parents I'd watch over you and S- your sister. You in particular. There are forces that transcend human understanding. Powerful forces. I hoped that I'd never have to have this conversation with you, but I'm left with no choice," Caius looked her in the eye.

"And what conversation is that?"

"The legacy you are to lead. As I told you once before, you're a special girl and because of that your problems are special as well."

For a moment, Lightning hadn't a clue what he was inferring, until yesterday's events were recalled in her head. '_He knows._'

"You've been blessed by the goddess Etro," he revealed.

'_More like cursed_.' A blessing would imply something of an enchanting and benevolent nature; demons were anything but. "Etro. . . ," she repeated. Thoughts of the goddess brought about anger. Lightning didn't like the predicament the goddess placed herself and Noctis within. Sazh told them much, but Lightning wanted to know Caius' insights. The former had admitted to not being an expert on the subject, so perhaps her guardian knew more.

"Etro is the mother of humanity. From her blood and flesh we were born. Humans held a great deal of reverence for the goddess, but as time passed another god would come to earn their respect. This god was known as Lindzei," Caius went on about the myth, and Lightning tried her hardest to stay focused. It was information she'd already known, but it wasn't until Caius uttered something entirely new that she gave him her full focus. "To combat the evil, the goddess forged a unique soul. This soul differed from the others. It was pure and was absolved of petty human desires. Therefor it wouldn't be easily swayed by greed and lusts for power. The goddess needed one capable of absolute apathy, as it would be needed to resist earthly temptations. The only problem with apathy, is that the soul potentially wouldn't care to carry out its purpose.

"The goddess however felt that the journey ahead would be wrought with misery and loneliness, so out of guilt the soul was divided in half in a process known as soul meiosis. One soul became two, with mirroring characteristics. Being identical in nature, the twin souls are spiritually bound to one another."

Lightning immediately realized that Caius was speaking on the bond that she and Noctis shared. In fact, he was speaking on the genesis of that bond and why it was so strong. Whether she liked it or not, they would always be connected. In fact, they were connected in a way that transcended the physical. Their abilities, the nightmares, sensing when something was wrong with the other, it was all because they shared identical souls.

Caius continued, "Now with a companion, the task ahead was to be significantly easier. This represents the sacred number of two."

"A number is sacred?"

"All numbers are sacred and all numbers share a meaning," Caius stood up. "Two is the number of duality. Light and darkness; male and female; good and evil; love and hate; the sun and the moon; night and day; age and youth; life and death. Because the number two is significant in this scenario, the path of the Two isn't certain. However, there couldn't be two without one. One is the root of all numbers and the root of all things. It represents the singularity and the collective consciousness. Everything is connected, and everything is made up of energy. Now energy can take a variety of forms, but energy in itself is always energy and all energy was birthed by a single source." Caius chuckled and lightly shook his head, "Forgive me, I'm rambling."

"It's. . . okay," Lightning's mind was whirring from the new knowledge.

"You've found him, haven't you? Your companion."

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she had. "Yes." It was Noctis. It had always been Noctis. The familiarity without ever once being acquainted; the burst of excitement that only he could elicit from her. She loathed him, but didn't, and as of late he'd been in her thoughts more so than any other person.

"Then things are falling into place. You'll need him for what is to come ahead."

"No."

Caius frowned.

"I don't care about prophecies, goddesses, and saving the world, and I sure as hell don't care about _him_," it felt so wrong for her to have said that last bit. "It's not my concern. Etro can do it herself."

Caius sighed, "If that is how you feel, I am not one to force you otherwise. Do know that regardless of your decision, that which has already been set in motion cannot be stopped. The dimensions will continue to merge and Lindzei will persist unless stopped. Speaking of dimensions, the energies in this place have become so distorted that you're being plagued by manifestations of snakes and things are potentially crossing over. Come with me, I can keep you safe for the time being."

"I'd really rather be left alone," she voiced dully.

"Are you certain?"

Lightning nodded.

"As you desire. I trust you know what you are doing," he stepped forward and bent down, pressing his lips to her forehead. Without a word, he turned and took his leave.

Lightning remained still, but it wasn't long before she shot up from the sofa. Like hell she was staying there.

**XXX**

"Nice to see you're finally hanging out, Noct. It's been a while," grinned Prompto.

Gladiolus agreed with a nod, "Yeah, we were all beginning to think you hated us or something."

Noctis sighed and shook his head, "It's not that. I've just been busy is all," it was hard for him to mask the dread in his voice.

"You okay?" asked a concerned Ignis.

"I'm fine. It's nothing," usually Noctis' emotions were indiscernible, and if his inner turmoil was being reflected on the surface, he had a problem.

The four boys were currently seated in a booth at a local café. Each had a variety of frothy beverages placed before them. Prompto and Gladiolus hungrily munched on pastries, while Ignis calmly sipped his latte. As for Noctis, he had barely touched his drink. The outside world seemed to have captured his attention as he gazed out the window, but in fact, it was the conversation he'd shared with his father that had been plaguing him. Much of what his father told him contradicted the information imparted by Sazh. From what he'd known initially, he was chosen by Etro (along with Lightning) to slay Lindzei, but his father was under the belief that his coming was foretold by Lindzei so that he could carry out a sinister agenda and lead the world. So which was the truth? Was he to join the side of good or evil? Nothing was making sense anymore. It was that confusion that made him agree to hang out with his friends. He needed a distraction.

Being amongst other members of society felt awkward to Noctis. After learning about his destiny, facing demons, and performing an exorcism; everything around him seemed trivial. Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto brought with them a normalcy that almost made Noctis wonder if he'd just dreamt the events of the last two days. Considering the nature of his dreams, it wouldn't be surprising. His friends conversed and laughed and he himself indulged in silent observance as was typical. Noctis knew that moments like those were to be cherished more now than ever. As soon, it would all end.

"Dude, something on your mind?" Gladiolus asked interrupting his thoughts.

"It wouldn't happen to be that girl you went to go see yesterday, would it?" Ignis spoke calmly, a feint smirk in place. Already Noctis wanted to rip his glasses-wearing friend's head off.

Prompto suddenly perked up, grinning from ear to ear. "A girl? You?" he began laughing.

"What's so funny?" a glaring Noctis asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just picturing you with a girl is all. Probably scared her with all those mean looks you give."

Gladiolus added in, "Or maybe you fell asleep and drooled on her."

Noctis was fuming, "Are you two implying that I'm undateable?"

"N-yes," Prompto laughed. "You're too cold and uptight. Then again, girls tend to go for the dark mysterious types and you certainly got that down. I don't think your issue is getting a girl, it's just a matter of whether or not you'd be able to keep her."

"The way he walked back to the car all beat up, my guess is no," Ignis stated.

This time it was Gladiolus who chuckled, "You got beat up by a girl?"

"She did not beat me up," Noctis was becoming increasingly irritated; he wanted to get off the topic. "There was just an. . . ," he trailed off. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain being electrocuted by magic, "It doesn't matter. Besides it wasn't like that. I don't have time for dating and relationships. It's sure to result in nothing more than another person I have to be annoyed by. The three of you are enough as is."

"Ouch. . . ," Prompto leaned forward and sipped on his drink.

There was one thing Gladiolus had been wondering, "So who was it?"

"Nobody."

"Oh c'mon! You can tell us," pushed Prompto.

Noctis folded his arms and went back to gazing out the window, an irritated expression on his face.

"Is it anyone we know?" Ignis asked flipping through the pages of a book; his interest in the topic seemed minimal.

Noctis shifted uncomfortably, but otherwise remained silent.

"It is!" nearly shouted Prompto. "Who? Who? Who? I wanna know!"

"Stop jumping to conclusions," Noctis blurted. "You know what they say about assuming." Pink hair and electric blue eyes cast away the dread he'd been experiencing, if but for a moment. Noctis could feel Lightning's soft lips against his own and the smoothness of her skin beneath the pads of his fingers. The urge to smile was tempting, that is until he remembered the dream he had of her being pulled away from him and into dark trenches. He wondered if it meant anything. It was the second time he dreamt of something negative befalling her.

"Alright, alright. Stop looking so sad and depressed. We'll lay off," assured Gladiolus much to Noctis' relief. "But since we're changing the topic, you two should have been there at Lightning's place yesterday. Place was totally trashed."

Noctis looked to the brunette with a raised eyebrow.

"Totally! Like there was shit everywhere. Apparently a puppy did it," said Prompto.

Gladiolus sighed, "There is no puppy. There never was."

Prompto continued, "I felt so bad for her, having to deal with all that. Luckily for her Stella was there; then me, Glad, and Snow showed up."

"Snow?" Noctis unfolded his arms. "Who the hell is that?"

Noctis' answer came from Gladiolus, "Someone she knows from back home. He's like super tall, taller than me even, blonde and buff."

"Huh. . . ," Noctis remembered seeing the blonde storming away from Lightning's condo.

"I wonder if he's her boyfriend. I mean he came all the way from Bodhum to look for her," Prompto asked. "I'd really hate it if he was though. I was kinda hoping to ask her out."

Ignis snorted, "Like you have a chance."

Prompto glared.

Something just wasn't making sense to Noctis, "Shouldn't he already know she was here?"

"Nope. She ran away."

Noctis stared at the blonde, "Ran away?"

"We're not so sure why. They didn't really talk about it. From what we know, she just up and left and everyone back in her hometown was looking all over the place for her. If it wasn't for the incident in school, they wouldn't know she was here."

Noctis hadn't known any of that. Then again, why would he? He hadn't once bothered to ask Lightning any questions pertaining to herself. Every time he was in her vicinity all they ever spoke about was demons and oddly enough kissing. He was worried. Though he hadn't known her long, she didn't seem the type to just run away; something bad must have happened. Really bad. But that wasn't the sole source of his worries, that Snow person had also been weighing heavily on him. Just who was he to Lightning? A friend? Or something more? Noctis already felt his ire rising. She was his and nobody else's. '_Wait. . . what_?' He hated the effect she was having on him. Lightning was the provoker of urges lain dormant.

There was no logical reason why who she dated mattered. Their only reason for associating was because of a prophecy set in motion. Technically that wasn't a reason for them associating anymore either as she no longer wished to deal with him. '_Great, now I can't get her out of my head_.'

"Noct, you okay?"

The silent teen looked to Gladiolus, "I really just want to talk about something else. Ever since she got here she's practically all you guys talk about."

"Uh. . . have you _seen_ her?" Prompto exclaimed. "She's cool and mysterious, not to mention super hot. What's not to talk about?"

Ignis spoke up, "I'd just like to clarify that I never once brought up our pink-haired friend."

"Granted," agreed Noctis, "but still its rather irritating. There's more important things to discuss."

"Like what?" inquired Prompto.

Noctis shrugged, "Politics, business, dog shit, the weather."

"Boo!" the blonde exclaimed.

"You two really seem to hate each other," Gladiolus said, "how come?"

"Because," began Noctis, "I just don't see what's so amazing about her." Noctis suddenly sucked his teeth, "There we go talking about her again." He was getting annoyed.

"Well lets talk about all the weird phenomenon going on lately," Ignis removed his glasses from his face and cleaned them with his shirt before replacing them on the bridge of his nose.

"I was wondering when someone was going to bring that up," Gladiolus said. "Anything weird happen to you guys since then?"

"Nope," Prompto answered.

"Can't say that anything has," replied Ignis.

"Me either," Gladious looked to Noctis who was silent, "Noct?"

Weird was definitely an understatement. So much had happened. Noctis was hoping that he wouldn't be reminded of the creepy and supernatural. All he wanted was to enjoy a normal day with his friends, discussing normal topics (even if they were annoying). He considered opening up to his friends about all he'd learned, but thought better of it. There was no telling what could come of their knowing. If there was any way possible to keep them out of danger, he was all for it. "No."

"I heard on the news that in both incidents drugs were involved," Ignis stated.

Noctis internally rolled his eyes. He knew that was the furthest thing from the truth, but there was a chance that drugs were merely a catalyst to altering the mental state and making the individual more susceptible to demonic possession, but he doubted any substance abuse was involved.

"I wonder if any other teachers were on the same stuff," Gladiolus thought aloud. "It wouldn't be too farfetched."

Prompto paled, "Whatever it is they're on, I don't want it. I like my guts inside my body."

Everyone nodded to that.

**XXX**

She was losing her mind. Either that or her condo truly was haunted. Demons, bubbling blood, voices, and snakes. Was it all merely a repercussion of being chosen by Etro? Why her? Why did it have to be her? She wanted it all to end.

The night air was chill inducing. Lighting was bundled up in blue skinny-leg jeans, an oversized cream sweater, and flat black knee-high boots. Diamond studded earrings adorned her ears and a complimenting necklace rested comfortably against her clavicles. She didn't want to stay home that night, and city streets seemed to be the only source of solace. Being alone wasn't practical considering all she'd been through and witnessed, but staying with Caius just didn't feel right. There was someone else she wanted to stay with, but she wouldn't admit it to herself.

Petite hands cupped opposite elbows as she hugged herself, booted feet advancing amongst asphalt. Traffic was a rarity that time of night, with barely anyone out and about. It was to be expected considering both the part of town she was on and the time. Unlike larger cities, there weren't many lights to provide illumination. It was just Lightning and the stillness that only darkness could provide. But with that stillness, her mind was forced to wander. "Serah," she whispered to herself.

"_You can join her_."

Lightning's movements came to a halt. It was the voice from before. "Join her?"

"_You've nothing to lose. Rot with her. Embrace her for eternity_."

"B-but. . . the only way for me to do that is to. . ."

"_Die_," the voice finished.

"No. . . I can't. Serah wouldn't want that."

"_Is death not something you always longed for? Ignore not your desires_."

The young female's arms fell to her sides. It was tempting. Incredibly tempting. With death, the pain of living could be abated. The voice was right, it was something she'd always desired, but she clung to life for Serah's sake. Now that there was no Serah to live for, what was holding her back? She could end it, and never have to hurt again. To see Serah again. . . that was what she really wanted, and the only way to do that was to die. Even if Serah was rotting inside the body of a serpent god, she'd gladly endure it for her. No longer did she care.

Lightning closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The world of the physical was without meaning. There was nothing to cherish, nothing to hold onto. It was temporary. She was temporary. So why care? In an instant she was pushed up against cold rough brick, rough fingers digging into her shoulders. It would have been typical for her to shout, to resist, but she did neither of those things. The stench of alcohol was unmistakable, "What's a pretty girl like you doing out so late."

She looked into the droopy eyes of her aggressor. It was an older man in his mid-forties she assumed. Judging by his casual attire which consisted of black slacks and a white button up, he was an office worker of some sort.

"I'm talking to you," he stated roughly.

With all the nonchalance in the world, Lightning simply observed the man with a blank expression. By her own will, her arms remained at her sides, and those vibrant blue eyes blinked with boredom.

"So you think you're too good for me? Too pretty is that it?" When Lightning failed to respond, the man took his hands and gripped her delicate neck. Both hands were unnecessary as one was sufficient to encase the alabaster column of flesh. "Say something, bitch!" His hold on her tightened.

Despite the man's efforts to squeeze the breath from her, she simply stood unmoving. Her eyes burrowed into his, and her acute ears picked up a zipper being undone.

"Bet I can get you to talk," the man grinned and leaned forward. His advances abruptly halted and blood poured out from his mouth. His eyes resembled those of a frightened doe as fear became him. The drunk took in Lightning's image as she lowered her head, spiky bangs shielding her face.

Lightning's fingers were curled around the hilt of a long silver sword, runes and symbols scribed along its surface. Liquid ruby dribbled down its length eventually sliding down her hand. She looked down at the blood and followed it from her hand, and up the length of the sword which soon disappeared into the man's chest. The weapon faded from existence and the man fell forward in death. Rough stubble scratched her smooth neck, his face buried into her shoulder as his body pinned her to the wall. Lids fell shut and she allowed herself to be comforted by the unfamiliar weight. Shutting off her vision allowed her to imagine.

She thought of him and his body pressed up against hers. It almost felt the same as her dreams, although his face was stubble free, but she could pretend that wasn't there. Usually the thought of him disgusted her, but if she were to die, if she were to fade away. . . she wanted to do so with him. Or at the very least be close to him one last time. The more she thought about him, the more she swore he was the one laying atop her. "Noctis."

"Light?"

Her eyes snapped open. Behind the dead man stood Snow. His voice alone was enough to snap her out of whatever spell she'd been in. "Snow. . ."

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, concern etched in his voice. He narrowed his eyes and gasped. He'd noticed the blood leaking from the back of the man's shirt, the same blood that pooled on the ground beneath them. He practically flew to his friend's side and pulled the man from her. The body fell to the ground but he didn't care. "Oh shit! Light, are you hurt? Did he do anything to you?" He pushed back the desire to move her in fear of harming her.

Her cream sweater sported a large red blood stain and drops of the substance dotted her jeans. Snow took her bloody hand in his, "I'm going to get you help."

"No. . ."

"No?" he was confused. "Light, you're hurt."

"I'm not. I'm fine. It's not my blood."

"I don't understand," Snow couldn't mask his worry even if he wanted to. "Yo-you're all blood soaked."

Lightning pushed herself from the wall and slowly walked up to her friend. She pressed her forehead against his chest and simply stood there. Snow wrapped his large arms around her and hugged her lithe frame to his massive body. The dinner plates that were his hands soothed over her back.

"I killed him," she let out softly. She heard Snow's breath hitch as she uttered those words. Distress was a far removed emotion. She had no regrets about the blood on her hands.

Snow's hands paused, but he didn't let her go. "Y-you . . . killed him."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because he deserved it."

"D-deserved it?" Snow nearly shouted. "Light, why? I don't understand. Why are you hurting people."

"Are you saying they deserve to live?"

"Everyone deserves to live. You can't just decide who gets to and who doesn't."

"So rapists and murderers deserve to live?"

Snow slowly pulled away from her, he tilted her chin upward with a finger and gazed into her eyes. "Are you saying that. . . man over there. . . he. . ."

"Tried to. I didn't let him."

"I. . . ," Snow sighed, "Light, I don't know what to say." He grabbed her hand and pulled. "Let's get out of here."

"You're. . . not mad?" It was hard for Lightning to imagine Snow being okay with what she'd done.

"I am. But you're my best friend. I'm not gonna rat you out or anything. I know you, Light. You're a good person. And you're smart. If. . . if you killed someone I'm sure it was for a good reason." The low tone of Snow's voice indicated that his feelings conflicted his words. He was struggling to accept it, that much she could tell.

"But what if I'm not. A good person, that is. At this point, I can't even say that I care to be."

"Shh. That's not you talking. You need help."

"There's nothing wrong with me, Snow. I'm fine."

"You're not. I want to help you and I want to be here for you, Light. I just don't know how."

A rough yank to his arm forced him to stop, "You can't! Snow, don't worry about me. I'm not your problem."

"Of course you are! Lightning, tell me what's going on. I can't help if you don't."

"Let it go, Snow!"

"Lightning!"

The cursed girl snapped, "YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW! I MEAN DO YOU REALLY?"

"YES!" Snow shouted back.

"DEMONS ARE AFTER ME! THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON! ALL BECAUSE SOME FUCKING GODDESS CHOSE ME! THE WORLD IS FUCKED AND YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Snow blinked. He was at a loss for words.

Lightning turned her back on him, arms folded over her chest. "Just go back home, Snow." It wasn't safe for him to be close to her. There was no telling what would happen if ever a demon was to attack.

"No."

She gritted her teeth together.

"I'm not leaving you. I can help you, Lightning. I just know it."

"_No_, you can't!"

"I can. I can get you some help."

She knew it. He didn't believe her. It didn't surprise her to be honest, but his lack of understanding was an annoyance. "Idiot!" She swung around and punched him with enough force, that the giant fell backwards. He didn't get it, and he probably never would. While he was down, Lighting took that as her opportunity to escape. Legs swiftly carried her down the road.

"LIGHT!" the blond called out as he sat up.

**XXX**

Noctis closed the door behind him and let out a sigh. He'd been out with his friends the entire day, and now that it was dark he was just getting in. The dreary teen hoped the company of friends would vanquish the disturbed thoughts he'd been harboring, but it wasn't to be. His mind was plagued with his mother's death at his father's hand, and more importantly the fact he was to lead the Sonitus. It didn't make sense. Why were demons after him, if he was meant to fight for Lindzei and not Etro? And what of Lightning? Were they still to remain at each other's side?

Walking further into his room, he flopped forward on his large king sized bed allowing his body to melt into the mattress. '_Fuck Etro_,' he thought to himself, '_maybe my parents were onto something. At least Lindzei seems to give a fuck about his. . . her. . . followers_.' He still wasn't sure which pronoun to attribute to the deity. It was an androgynous god after all. The prospect of joining the Sonitus was seeming like a great idea. Their agenda was something he found himself able to back completely. He admired the intricate detailing of it all.

A pillow was squeezed, his face buried into it, '_Lightning_.' What would she think of his decision? '_Why do I even bother thinking about her? Such an annoyance_.' But why was it that he pretended her thin frame was wrapped snug in his arms?

_Knock! Knock!_

Noctis groaned. "What?" his annoyed voice called out.

The door opened and in walked his father, dressed as if he'd just left an important business meeting despite the time of night. "Why were you not present for today's lesson?"

"I had no desire to attend."

"Is that so?" Mr. Caelum adjusted his cufflinks.

Noctis groaned in response. "I have a social life, too."

"That may be so, but the stars don't care about your social life."

Noctis sat up, "Huh?" that made absolutely no sense to him.

"We're running out of time. I have much to teach you in the six months before the alignment."

The alignment. Noctis remembered Sazh mentioning something about it. The dimensions were slowly fusing, and that was to be completed in six months? Noctis hadn't bothered to research it as he'd planned, but now was as good a time as any to get information. "What do you mean?"

"Our planet, Pulse, is completing a thirty thousand year cycle where it aligns with the galactic center. This rare alignment was marked by an ancient and long forgotten people on Pulse known as the Paddrans."

"Paddrans," Noctis repeated as he absorbed the information.

"Yes. The Paddrans like other ancient peoples were very reliant on the stars. They used them to foretell the seasons, times of day among other practicalities. The Paddrans however kept track of a cycle they called the Divine Year. The Divine Year marks the alignment of Pulse and the galactic center and that day is soon to be upon us. Time and space will become warped and realities will meld. But this joining is temporary. It is during this time that we will share the same plane as Lindzei. The harvested souls of Cocoon will be ripped free of their flesh containers." Mr. Caelum walked over to the balcony doors and stared out into the night. "It is this that I've been preparing you for. Society on both Cocoon and Pulse will collapse, but our shadow government is to remain. Those lucky enough, or unlucky enough depending on the perspective, to survive will be low in number and thus easy to control. From there we can mold humanity as we see fit. Preprogramming has already begun."

'_Preprogramming. He means the brainwashing media_.' There was one question that remained. "And the people will allow this?"

Roaring laughter thundered from Mr. Caelum. "Allow it? The fools will practically demand it."

Were the people really so daft and malleable as to beg for their own enslavement? It seemed incredibly farfetched, but Noctis believed it. Signs of an unsuspecting and gullible public were all around him.

"It'll be the War of Transgression all over again."

'_War of Transgression? What does that have to do with anything_?'

Mr. Caelum turned to face his son. "I'll leave you be for the night. There'll be plenty of opportunity for us to speak tomorrow."

"Yeah. . . ," Noctis' cobalt hues trailed the form of his father as he made for the exit. "Night." The door was shut and once more he was alone. With a huff, Noctis' head collided with the black pillow beneath him. His father left him with a lot to think about.

His lids were heavy, and sleep's persistence paid off as soon Noctis was unable to resist.

**XXX**

_Large double doors swung open. Footsteps brought him further into the dark candle lit chamber, the red carpet rolled out. He knew this place. It was the setting of his birth. A black suit clung to him, a scarlet tie hanging from his neck. _

_In a world devoid of color, she sat waiting for him. Legs were crossed and arms rested upon the sides of the throne. She was adorned in a form fitting red dress. Her hair was fuller than normal, and her signature spiky bangs were missing. Straight hair was replaced with sleek elegant waves, not a strand out of place, resting comfortably over her left shoulder in typical fashion. _

_He stepped forward, his eyes pasted to her. "Hi," he spoke in that smooth low voice._

_"Hi." Her eyes never left his, blues radiating brilliantly despite the low lighting. "So?"_

_"So what?"_

_"Is this the path we're going now?"_

_He cast his gaze to the side, silent for a moment. It was only until he observed her once more that he spoke. "Yeah. I suppose so. Are you okay with that?"_

_She gave a nod. Standing up from the throne, the entirety of her outfit was revealed to him. The material hugged her curves dangerously, her narrow waist accentuated. Her chest and shoulders were covered completely, with an excessive amount of leg displayed. A slow descent was made of the stairs leading to the throne. She walked along the red carpet and maneuvered around a white altar. Candles and various animal bones lay around it, colorless gems glistening. _

_He stood there watching and found himself almost robbed of breath when she turned her back to him. Her dress was cut in such a way, that from behind it formed a "V", baring her back and shoulders and coming to a point at the small of her back. Gracefully she hopped onto the altar, sitting._

_"Am I your something precious?" She swung her legs onto the platform and laid flat on her back. "Am I what you cherish most?" A knee rose, coming to a bend. "Am I. . . ," she threw her head back, hair cascading off the edge of the altar, "your sacrifice?" Her back arched, and he found himself desperately wanting to take her. As if by magic (and it probably was) she somehow managed to unsheathe the ceremonial axe, it's serpentine handle tight in her grasp. The blade was dragged from her throat and down her middle with seductive intent, but she hadn't cut herself. _

_His hand came to rest upon her shoulder. "Wait for me," he spoke to her. His fingers combed through her hair. "I promise I won't leave you long. We'll rot. . . together."_

Lightning's heart pounded loudly as she opened her eyes. Legs outstretched themselves and she sat up from her position on a street bench. She'd only been asleep a few hours, but it felt like a day had passed. The night was still upon her, and she was surprised no one disturbed her. Then again, there was unlikely to be any nighttime roamers. Besides her that is.

Standing to her feet she began her march. She could feel him in the air. His energy; his vibration. . . it beckoned her forward. She now knew what he meant when he spoke of knowing where she was. '_Noctis_.' It was impossible to explain, but she had to see him. Asphalt became the green of grass, and buildings and lampposts became trees.

In the distance she saw him, abandoning the concealing darkness of trees, and walking towards her with hands in the pockets of a black hoodie. Beyond that, she could make out the pair of grey sweats and sneakers he wore. He was walking sex, and the very sight of him made her want to smile, but she refrained. Smiling wasn't her thing.

Behind him and above the trees was the large crack in Cocoon's shell, which made it possible to see the vast sheet of ebony that was Pulse's sky. Twinkling stars and a crescent moon was visible off in the distance, with a few clouds aimlessly floating by.

As Noctis drew closer he frowned, "What. . . happened?"

For a moment Lightning was confused, until she followed his stare. Arms folded across her chest, "Nothing."

He stepped forward and forcibly moved her blocking arms. "Nothing?"

She roughly shoved him away, "Forget about it."

It was to be expected that he ignored her, "You're covered in blood." He eyed her pants and her boots. "Is. . . is it yours?"

Lightning shook her head, and she swore she saw a look relief wash over his face.

"Then whose?"

"Some guy's."

"Is he dead?"

"No, he's using his own blood as paint to liven up the town."

"Just asking, jeez." Noctis wouldn't voice it, but he was glad she was okay. "So why'd you kill him? You know what negative thoughts and actions do, right?" She hadn't mentioned the deed she committed, but internally he knew.

"Yeah," Sazh had told her, "I know."

"I don't get it." He was angry. This wasn't the way things were suppose to be.

"What's there not to get? I just. . . don't care."

Noctis wasn't sure how he was suppose to feel. He didn't want her to rot within Lindzei, but he respected her decision. Ultimately, it was her soul on the line. Everything about her was off, he could detect it.

"What about you?"

Her question caught him off guard, "What about me?"

"Something's wrong. I can tell."

There was something wrong. Noctis was still traumatized after witnessing his birth. He hadn't a clue how Lightning managed to see through his neutral expression, so he figured it had to be due to the connection they shared. "There's. . . there's nothing wrong."

She scoffed, "Whatever."

He was becoming irritated, "Why are you even out here anyway?"

"Why are you?" she evaded.

"Fine. Don't answer."

"S'not like you answered my question."

He huffed, "Looking for you."

"What for?"

"Not answering until you tell me why you're out here."

Her face reddened with embarrassment, "Looking. . . for you."

He rose an eyebrow.

"And. . . I fell asleep out here," before he could say anything else, she cut him off, "I. . . remembered."

Immediately he knew what she spoke of, "Yeah?"

Lightning nodded.

"Did you. . . dream not too long ago?" Noctis asked her.

"Are you. . . joining the other side now?" that question alone proved that they just shared the same dream.

Noctis kept quiet a moment. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain his answer without revealing his reasoning. "I don't know yet."

"I see. . ."

"And you? You want to die?"

"Why do you care?"

"Who said I did? It was just a question. Don't read too much into it."

Lightning rolled her eyes, which irritated Noctis.

"What?"

"You want to die, too."

"And why do you care?" he angrily asked.

"Now who's reading too much into it?" Lightning sat down, knees drawn up to her chest.

Noctis took a moment to collect himself before taking his place beside her. "I wasn't judging you or anything," he clarified. "I know how it feels to want to die."

Lightning hadn't realized when she'd done it, but her head found a resting place on his shoulder. "Yeah?"

He nodded, "Yeah. The desire comes and goes, so it's not like it's something I dwell over."

"For as long as I could remember I've always been fascinated with death," admitted Lightning. "Sometimes I'd lay in bed, completely in the dark, and just imagine myself laying on train tracks, or just. . . ," she stopped, unsure if she could continue. Why had she shared something so private with him? It wasn't like her.

Noctis looked down at her as she rested on him. He thought to push her away, but her presence against him felt too good, even if the contact was minor. Never would he have imagined someone's feelings mirrored his own so closely. Every word she spoke he was able to relate to. He wondered if her suicidal ideation was as vicious as his own. Always had he imagined his death to be bloody and exploding with a pain so severe it was euphoric. He often took solace in his mind's brutality. "What keeps you going?" It was something he wanted to know. Hard was it for him to continue on, but he felt he had to, though a clear reason escaped him.

"Nothing. At least not anymore. . . I don't think," she wouldn't get delve too deeply into it. "I just feel. . ."

"Empty," finished Noctis.

"Pretty much."

It was the same way Noctis had been feeling for years now. And Lightning, a girl he hadn't even known an entire week, understood when no one else did. She got him, and he got her. "Lightning."

Her head rose and she looked at him.

He stared at her as though her very eyes were the doorway to heaven. Not much needed be said. In fact, there was nothing he'd wanted to say. His head dipped down, and softly he brought his lips against her own. The tips of their noses brushed, and he slipped his tongue passed her lips the moment they allowed him entry.

Initially, his audaciousness surprised her, but his kiss swept her away like the pedals of a rose in a gentle wind. The closing of her lids allowed other senses to dominate, and she found herself surrendering the softest of moans. Their lips smacked tenderly, and she placed her hands on his chest.

The desire for air forced them to part, "I hate you," she softly panted out.

Noctis' hand found the back of her head, pulling her in towards him, "I hate you, too," his breath tickled her lips and he closed the space between their mouths with his own.

Lightning laid back, pulling him along by the front of his hoodie. Noctis' hand slid underneath her sweater, slowly pulling the material up until the flat white flesh of her abdomen was revealed to the night air. He forced his tongue inside her mouth, tasting as much of her as possible whilst grinding his pelvis against her center.

Lightning found herself kidnaped by ecstasy. Her knees came to a bend and Noctis aggressively spread her legs as he hesitantly relinquished the comfort he'd found in her sweet supple lips, leaving her panting. He slid down her body, planting feathery light kisses on her stomach.

Just as Noctis was undoing her jeans, he found himself pushed off. "What the fuck?" he yelled, leering up at the blushing girl.

"You were going to have sex with me!"

"Uh. . . you were offering, weren't you?"

That comment sealed her lips.

"I'm not one for the whole romance and dating thing, but I'm not gonna pass up a chance to get laid," he flatly admitted.

Lightning couldn't believe what she was hearing, "So it's that simple for you, huh? You'll just sleep with anyone the first chance you get? You're disgusting."

Noctis frowned, "Who said anything about 'anyone'?" he realized the words that just left his mouth and looked away from her, his own face stained crimson.

"What are you trying to say," Lightning was unable to hide the accusatory tone in her voice.

"Forget it. It's nothing important," he stood to his feet and offered her his hand.

Rather than take it, Lightning slapped it away and stood on her own, "I can help myself up."

"I see that. . . ," Noctis rolled his eyes. "I take it you're one of those psycho feminists or something."

"Hardly," she snorted.

Noctis looked up into the sky, "I have no idea why I even bothered coming all the way out here. . . ," he spoke to himself.

"Meaning?"

"You're annoying."

"Oh and you're not? Stalking me, breaking into my house, pestering me about bullshit, molesting me. . . ," she glared at him, stepping away.

"You wanted me to kiss you!"

"Says who? But it's nice to see you finally taking responsibility."

"Whatever," he turned his back to her. "Why don't you just go home then and pretend none of this ever happened."

The thought of going home struck terror within her, "No way I'm going back there." She ran a hand through her hair and folded her arms across her chest.

Lightning's tone prompted Noctis to face her once more, "Is something wrong?"

"Isn't it always?"

"You have a point. . . ," he observed her a few moments longer before speaking, "So what's wrong?"

"Demons, snakes, creepy voices, pools of blood manifesting out of nowhere."

"So. . . your place is haunted?"

"You can say that. Ever since I killed those men there, weird stuff just keeps happening. . . ," Lightning realized what she'd said and her eyes widened.

"You did what? H-how many people did you kill exactly?"

She grumbled, "Five." She could see the judgmental expression on his face, so looked away.

"I understand one, but five is a bit much. . . why'd you kill that one guy anyways?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. Just. . . come home with me. We'll figure out what to do about your ghosts tomorrow, or later on today rather."

Lightning was confused, "So. . . you're not mad or creeped out that I killed people?" She had been expecting complete and total rejection upon such a revelation. She didn't want to admit it, but his response elated her.

"I don't care really." He was lying, and she could tell.

"Oh." She'd leave it alone for now. The topic of her murdering spree was bound to surface at a later time.

"Let's go," he turned and began walking.

"I'm not going to your house."

Noctis clenched his fists, "Your place is haunted. It's safer if we're together, it's not like either of us have a grip on our abilities. If something goes wrong, at least I'll be there to protect you."

Lightning's face reddened.

"I mean. . . two is better than one. . . or something." Noctis wanted to slink away into the shadows.

"Fine."

**XXX**

The morning sun crawled in through the balcony, curtains softly blowing. Lightning pushed herself up from the massive bed and released a yawn, black sheets pulled over her graceful frame. A tiny moan left her lips as she yawned, head turning to observe Noctis peacefully sleeping on the bedroom sofa. '_There's no reason a boy needs a room this big_.'

The bedroom door pushed upon, "Noctis, there's no time for sl–." It was Mr. Caelum who'd entered, and he was surprised to see Lightning in place of his son.

Lightning's eyes were wide, vast, and ebbing with terror. "I. . . uh. . . ," she looked back to Noctis and then back at his father. "It's not what you think." She leaned over the side of the bed and swiped up one of two boots she'd abandoned last night. With stunning aim, she threw it at Noctis' chest, the impact jolting him awake.

"The hell!" He sat up and glared at Lightning, "Are you always so abusive?" he yelled.

Disregarding the question, she pointed towards the door.

Noctis nearly crawled out of his skin as he met the gaze of his disapproving father. "It's not what you think."

Mr. Caelum's voice was calm as he spoke, "Come. Now." He bid Lightning one final glance before exiting the room, closing the door behind himself.

"Guess I'd better leave," Lightning stood up from the bed, wearing a long black button-up, the excessive sleeves bunched at her wrists.

Noctis allowed himself to take in the entirety of Lightning. Never before had he noticed how amazing his shirt looked. He stepped forward wearing nothing more than last night's sweatpants. "You don't have to leave," he caressed her shoulder, moving aside pink locks. His eyes bore into hers, and she stared back with matching intensity. She was magnetic. As much as he wanted to pull away, he was hopelessly attracted. Never before had he been drawn to another being. It was exceptionally uncharacteristic. Lightning was addiction embodied, and he wanted another hit.

Unbeknownst to him, Lightning's feelings were a replica of his own. She was glad he told her not to leave, because honestly she didn't want to. Lightning was solitary by nature, but with Noctis around she didn't mind not being alone. "I'll wait here." Before she'd told him to stay away from her, but she was prepared to disregard that. It seemed Noctis had.

Compelling impulses to kiss her were tossed away. The fact he'd thought such a thing warranted a gunshot to the face. "I'll be back." Silently he left the room, leaving the forlorn girl to her own thoughts.

Upon his exit, he immediately noticed his father standing down the hall with his hands in his pockets. Noctis expected a look of admonishment, but instead he received a grin. "Friend?" he was asked.

"Not exactly."

"Girlfriend?"

"Not exactly."

Mr. Caelum tilted his head, "One-night stand?"

"Not exactly?"

"Label-less lover?"

"Uh. . . ," Noctis rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Did that description apply to Lightning? "No. . . I'm not sure. It's complicated."

"What's her name?"

"Lightning."

The older Caelum frowned, "Lightning? How peculiar. . ."

"I guess."

"Does she have a last name?"

"Farron."

Mr. Caelum stilled. "Farron you say?"

"Yeah. . . why?"

The man chuckled. "Things are working out perfectly."

**So that concluded yet another chapter. I hope that Caius' explanation cleared some things up and explained Noctis and Lightning's connection as fully as possible. For this chapter I mainly wanted to reveal the name of the cult and explain its overall agenda in its entirety. "Sonitus" is latin for "noise", as Lindzei is the androgynous god of sound, serpents, deceit, and is of course represented by the color red as explained at the end of "Weird Just Got Weirder". The CD that Noctis discovered was named "Ortus" which translates to "birth", and in the video the chant "deditionem carnem" means "surrender the flesh".**

**The second dream was again full of more symbolism. Again red is the color of Lindzei, but it is also the color of sacrifice. In "Weird Just Got Weirder" Sazh mentioned having to give up something precious in order to attain his fame and fortune, and that meant he had to sacrifice his wife. Due to feeling resentment towards his predicament, Noctis is thinking of abandoning his fate as Lightning suggested and joining the Sonitus, and in doing so, he'll have to make a sacrifice. That most important thing to him is Lightning, even though he refuses to admit it in the waking world. History is being repeated in a way. Noctis' father had to make a sacrifice, and that was Noctis' mother; and now it is Noctis' turn to follow in his footsteps. But keep in mind, in addition to the black suit he wore, Noctis' tie was red. In the dream, Lightning asked him if it was the path **_**they**_** were to take, meaning she'd join the cult if it meant being with him, if she does, he in turn is **_**her**_** sacrifice. He knew that and accepted the possibility of his own death so they could "always be together" as mentioned in the first dream.** **In the waking world, Noctis is unsure which path he should take. He doesn't know if he should join the Sonitus and replace his father as leader, or fight for Etro. Lightning doesn't want to be bothered with either, and so they're both in limbo. **

**At the park, Lightning and Noctis confessed to each other about being suicidal. This desire is caused by multiple factors. Caius stated that the soul was gifted with apathy as to better avoid earthly corruption, but apathy has a drawback. Neither of them value human life. Lightning was only primarily concerned about killing the four men in her bedroom as she couldn't help but think of what Serah would think if she were alive. Now that Serah is presumed to be rotting within Lindzei, she no longer cares. Noctis didn't care about the dead men themselves, but was instead worried about the implications it could have on Lightning's soul for killing them. Because neither of them care for human life, they in turn care not for their own. The deaths plaguing their pasts have a lot to do with it, Noctis' mother, and Lightning's parents and Serah's. Despite this, they do care about each other's lives. You might be wondering why Stella and Sazh were saved in earlier chapters, but it was only because they were acquainted with Lightning and Noctis and were regarded as friends. I'll explain more in a later chapter. **


	7. Chapter 6: Let There Be Blood

**A/N: Finally a new chapter has been posted! I know, it took me eons, but work and personal affairs have really been kicking my ass as of late. I will like to say though, that during my time away, I have been newly inspired and have some new ideas that I really look forward to implementing. **

**As I'm sure you all noticed I changed my pen name from Etro's Embrace to Fey Effervescence. Ultimately I wanted a name that sounded otherworldly and enigmatic sort of like how I desire my writing to be. Because of this, those of you who who once followed me and favorited my stories may have to do again. Sorry! :( For those of you who never did to begin with, now's the time to start :)**

**Now before I continue on with the story, I just want to give a shout out to a couple of readers.**

**- anna-marie-diamondheart-900**

**- OPFAN**

**- The Clawed Butterfly**

**- 261**

**- milkycelestial**

**- Averia Eimacher**

**- MelodiusNocturn**

**- Rain Nightwalker**

**- athenarose**

**- julie**

**- cuties**

**- esperella12**

**- lucky17**

**- sun hat**

**- Graham Aker**

**- kalakili**

**- anima**

**- averia claire**

**- blackheart54**

**- flamingwind**

**- animeancholicmajestyq**

**Thanks for reading you guys, and thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it! I think I got everyone, but if I left out anyone, I'm sorry. These were just the readers who stood out the most. Ultimately I just want you all the know that I read your reviews and they give me the motivation to continue, so again thank you. **

The ebony sheets were redolent of Noctis, the lingering scent beguiling Lightning to sleep. A pillow was clutched to her chest, her knees drawn up. Why was she feeling this way? Actually, she knew why. It made sense as she recanted in her mind Caius' explanatory monologue of twin souls and numbers. But she couldn't help but contemplate whether or not she'd feel the same if Noctis and she hadn't been spiritually bound.

There was a click, and she opened her eyes, only to see Noctis had returned. He stared at her, and so did she in return. His very aura was mesmerizing and dreamy, two descriptions which nauseated her to her core. "You need to leave," that wasn't the greeting she'd been expecting.

"So you're kicking me out?" she huffed and sat up, absentmindedly clutching that pillow. "Last I checked, you were the one who invited me here."

"I. . . I know, but I was wrong to invite you. It's not safe for you here." Noctis stepped forward, his knee eventually pressing into the mattress as he climbed into bed, settling himself. Lightning looked down at him as his fastidious fingertip tenderly delineated the soft coral skin of her kneecap. He could feel her demand for an explanation. "There's some things I haven't told you."

She laid back, positioning herself on her side so that her and Noctis' faces were athwart. "Like what?"

He gazed inly into her, phthalo blue eyes seemingly descrying the core of her being. He spoke, his sonorous voice filtering to her ears like a low serenade, "The cult; the Sonitas." Their noses were nearly brushing, his breath tickling her lips as he spoke.

"Is that what they're called?"

He nodded, "Mm." He wasn't sure of where to begin, so he allowed his initial thoughts to guide his mouth. "My dad knows. Turns out he not only is a member of the Sonitas, but the current overseer."

"How. . . ironic."

"Quite."

"So why hasn't he killed you? From what I gathered, isn't that supposed to be his main objective?"

"Initially, I thought the same," admitted Noctis, "but things are more complicated than that."

Both were unaware of their body's actions as Lightning's foot repeatedly grazed his shin; Noctis' busied his fingers with silken carnation threads of hair.

"How complicated?" asked Lightning.

"He says I'm to lead in his stead after the alignment. Not just the Sonitas but both Cocoon and Pulse."

She rose a brow, "And you believe that?"

"Why are you giving me that look?"

Lightning blinked, "What look? I'm not giving you any look."

Noctis sighed, but proceeded, "I don't know. For all I know it could be a part of some elaborate farce, but on the other hand, maybe not. I got a lot more insight from him than from Sazh."

"Does he know about Sazh?"

"No. He thinks I'm completely clueless. I haven't talked to him about demons, my abilities, anything. I need to determine who's telling the truth between my father and Sazh. Am I – are we – Team Lindzei or Team Etro?"

"It's hard to determine," answered Lightning. "On one hand, Lindzei's demons are consistently attacking us; on another, Etro hasn't done much to intervene. The way I figure it, they both want us dead."

Was that a possibility? "I hadn't figured that. . . ," Noctis' hand rested on her hip, "it's certainly plausible. But. . ."

"But?"

"My dad. He knows about you, too."

Lightning blinked.

"He asked who you were. Thinking nothing of it, I told him. Apparently he knows you."

How was that possible? She'd just met Noctis for the first time that week, and she would have recalled having known his father. Lightning was perplexed to say the least. She scanned the indices of her memory, but the man was nowhere to be found. "How?"

"He didn't say. He seemed to recognize your name though. Nothing about it is sitting right with me. That's why I need you to go."

It was creepy. Incredibly creepy. What connection had she to Noctis' father? She sought to sate her curiosity, but Noctis' eyes were brimming with concern. She wouldn't dare voice it, but she didn't want to leave him. "What about you?" It was the closest she could get to asking him to come along with her.

"I don't know. Stay here I guess; learn as much as I can." He, too, had no desire to part with her. The purpose for inviting her to stay with him had been to keep her safe. "Do you have some place you can go?"

"Yeah."

Their noses connected, and eventually so did their lips. Lightning slightly parted her mouth, giving Noctis the opportunity to wiggle his tongue inside. Her supple hand melded into the slope of his cheek, the pleasant action forced a satisfied groan from his throat. It was becoming all too easy to passionately enjoy each other's company. Each second spent together chipped at their resistence, the urge for one another going unsated.

Abruptly they parted, glaring at each other. Lightning stood from the bed and backed away as if Noctis was some repugnant animal. "I'm gonna go," she began scrounging around for her discarded clothing.

"Yeah, you do that," Noctis himself got up, and hurriedly procured a shirt. When the material was settled over his head, he turned to face a topless Lightning, hands obscuring her ample chest from view. Blood rushed to his face, among other places.

"Turn around" she authoritatively dictated, prompting Noctis to do as commanded. "Toss me my sweater."

"Can I get a 'please'? Rudness is rather unbecoming."

"Yeah, well, so is molestation, peeping, and kicking out a guest; yet I see it hasn't stopped you!"

"I'm not kicking you out! I'm trying to keep you safe!" blustered the frustrated Noctis.

"Tch! I'm not some frail damsel! I can take care of myself!"

"And I suppose wandering the streets at night, being forced out of your home, and being nearly decapitated are prime examples of that."

"And inviting me to your supposedly unsafe house to begin with is what validates you as a savior?"

Noctis bit down roughly on the inside of his cheek. Stooping to his knees, he swiped her sweater from the floor and tossed it over his shoulder. "There. Happy?"

"Happy that it took you a million years? No, but it'll suffice."

Noctis kept his eyes glued to her shadow, and once he'd determined Lightning to be properly clothed, he faced her once more. "Sorry for trying to help," he irately stated.

"Well, you should be."

"Fine! Won't do it again!" It was a lie. He'd always help her, that he knew. Even if he wanted nothing more than for a demon to drag her away into a dark desolate place at the moment.

"You had better not," and adorned in bloody clothes and all, she took her leave of the room, slamming the door.

"Um. . . ," blinking confusedly was Ignis, "Lightning?"

What little color resided in Lightning's face drained. She hadn't at all expected a mutual associate to be present, let alone catch her exiting Noctis' bedroom. Paralyzed, she watched the composed male in absolute horror.

"I. . . uh. . . ," the site of a girl being in the house, let alone Noctis' room, was baffling (especially when that girl was Lightning). "I wasn't expecting you."

Lightning folded her arms across her chest, "I wasn't expecting me either." The moment was more awkward than her and Noctis' spontaneous make-out sessions.

Ignis pointed at her, "Is that blood?"

"Did anyone ever tell you pointing is rude?"

"I'm so–," he was interrupted by the sound of her footsteps hurrying down the stairs, "–rry," he finished. Without sacrificing a moment of time, he knocked thrice on Noctis' bedroom door.

A groan was heard, followed by an irritated, "What?"

"Bad time?"

"Come in."

Ignis pushed open the door, his brow perked as he took in the sight of the unmade bed. "So, I saw Lightning."

Noctis stiffened.

"Is she the girl you went to see that day?"

"Maybe," answered Noctis crossly, "what's it matter?"

"Just. . . incredibly unexpected. You two didn't seem very fond of each other, and it's not like you're the type to date."

"We're not dating, we're just–."

"Sleeping together?"

"No," but last night that had almost been the case. Noctis certainly would have, if given the opportunity. Lightning was the only one he could fathom baring his body to, and that fact disturbed him a great deal. Anyone else would just be an immeasurable substitute, and if he couldn't have Lightning, he'd have no one at all. "We. . . understand each other."

"Uh-huh. . ."

"Not a word is to be spoken about this, please. Last thing I need is for Prompto and Ignis to annoy the shit out of me about it."

A smirk spread across Ignis lips, "They would do that, wouldn't they? Don't worry. I won't say anything, but I'm not sure you'll be able to keep your hidden dalliances with Ms. Farron a secret for long. It's bound to get out sooner or later."

"Let's just hope the world ends before that happens. . ."

**XXX**

A light clattering was made as that tea cup came to rest daintily upon the dish. Stella Fleuret sat in her room, smooth legs crossed and a book resting in her lap. It was late morning and oddly enough there was time to kill. Generally busied with various activities, her schedule was clear for the first time in ages. The incident at school was behind her now, with nothing of an unusual nature taking place since.

The entire incident still bemused her. What would prompt an educator to do such a thing? The news blamed drugs, but was there really such a substance that was capable of convincing someone to mutilate themselves in such a dramatic and perverse manner? Stella thought of the article Ignis had read of the construction worker who'd taken his own life. From her understanding, both men uttered the same phrases before their suicides, and certainly a drug wasn't responsible for that. There was something else at work. Her father remained tight-lipped about the incident in what she assumed to be an attempt on his part to placate her trauma. To be honest, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the truth, but the truth would forever be something that haunted her until she received answers.

Perhaps it was best she not dwell on it any longer. Such pondering was sure to engender more fear and confusion than necessary. For now, the novel in her lap was all that mattered. It was certainly more pleasant than her thoughts.

"Heh heh," deep, raspy-voiced laughter ripped her attention from her book.

"Hello?" Looking around her room, she came to realize that it was absent of any bodies besides her own. Doors were closed, the only possible entry point being the open window, a soft breeze pushing against the cream curtains. A golden book tassel was placed between the pages she'd been reading, and that novel was subsequently closed. The Tenebrae debutante stood to heeled feet and glided towards her window. The curtain was ushered aside and curious violet eyes peered out, but again, she wasn't able to espy a single soul, not even a worker diligently tending to the lush green lawn.

"I see you. . ."

Instantaneous she whirred around, briefly being subdued by the silk curtains. Freeing herself, she glanced around her room. That voice was definitely from within her bed chamber, there was no mistaking it. Eyes landed upon the splayed doors of a smaller closet, the numerous shelves housing various dolls, their bright eyes static and blush painted on their smooth plastic cheeks. There was something odd however amongst the miniature human figurines with their frilly dresses and light colored hair. Nestled between two dolls on the uppermost shelf was a large head of onyx. It's eyes were a clear white with small black dots for pupils. The structure of it's face was harshly angular, suggesting a male, a pointed nose extending from it's face. Besides it being in her room, there was nothing odd about it, it seemed just as artificial as the company it kept.

Transfixed eyes took in the sight of the object and she stepped forward as if in mesmerization. Golden hair hung over to one side as she tilted her head. "How incredibly peculiar. . ." Closer she drew to the object, curiosity propelling her. It's immobile gaze faced the corner of the closet, but when Stella stood to the tips of her toes in an effort to pluck it free, those same seemingly unmoveable eyes blinked and were now instead staring at her.

Stella gasped, struck with a paralyzing fear. Her troubles however hadn't come from the fake head blinking at her, but from the haggard figure that bolted from the closet's corner and tackled her to the floor.

Screams tore from her throat, and she found herself forcibly flipped over, her back to the opposing corner. Looming over her with a wide grin and rubious teeth, was a horrifying humanoid of an unknown origin. The being stood about five feet off the ground, and was draped in a dark dusty trench coat. On it's head was a brown top hat, resting atop wild, frizzy orange hair that fell to its shoulders. It's skin was brown and stone-ish in its appearance. It sang out in a playful voice, lightly bouncing up and down, clapping together large scaley hands that occupied thick fingers, sharp talons at the ends of them. "I got you! I got you!" it's voice suddenly took on a deep gruff tone, "I GOT YOU!"

Frightened kicks were made by Stella in an effort to repel the creature away from her. Maniacally it laughed, easily brushing aside furious feet. Without notice, it lunged forward, jumping atop her, only being halted by the girl's frail arms.

"Oh, I can already taste you," it inhaled deeply and released a pleasurable groan. Its tongue swept over its crimson teeth, before sticking outwards in an effort to lick her face. Heavy pants resounded, green saliva dripping from it's tongue. "Such a pretty pretty girl. A pretty pretty _edible_ girl!"

Arms began to fail her as the demon crept ever closer, it's mouth opening wide. Violet eyes clenched tightly shut, and suddenly the weight was abated.

"STELLA!" She found herself forcibly yanked to her feet and released a high shriek of terror. "STELLA! IT'S ME!"

Shaking she opened her eyes only to stare at her father. "D-Daddy!"

"What has gotten into you? Why are you on the floor?"

Immediately she buried her face into him and wept.

**XXX**

Fervent fury seeped from every pore she possessed. For the first time, things were going well, but Noctis ruined things. Lightning knew better than to have accepted his offer, but in the end her need to be within his proximity won out. The walk from his home into town wasn't a short one either. '_At the very least he could've offered me a ride. Asshole_.' The sun's glaring glow was intense, heat pounding her and sweat dripping from the tip of her nose. The bloodied sweater she wore had already been abandoned, a white camisole barely shielding her from ultra-violet rays.

With her cellular phone having been abandoned in her desperate escape from her home, she had no choice but to occupy a phone booth, which was hotter inside thanks to the insulating glass. Gil coins were plucked free of the roads and sidewalk as she journeyed to her destination, and used to make her call. The phone rung thrice before a familiar voice greeted her. "Hello?"

"Caius."

"Ah! Lightning," she could hear the gaiety in his tone, "I wonder what has prompted this phone call."

A reply was grunted out, "I really don't want to talk about it. I was wondering if your offer still stood. I need some place to stay."

"Of course. Where are you now?"

Lightning looked around and relayed the street to Caius.

"I'm on my way."

The call came to an end and Lightning wasted no time exiting the booth. An empty bench awaited her. She was seriously hoping street benches wouldn't become a staple in her life. With nowhere else to turn to, she languorously perched down and crossed both her arms and legs.

As much as she tried to distract herself with banal thoughts, her mind always found it's way back to Noctis. His voice, his touch, and his embrace were all things she found herself craving. The moments where they would gaze deeply into each other, all fear and doubt abating, were her particular favorite. Despite her troubles, he made everything feel right.

She missed him.

It had only been a brief night of togetherness (and an even briefer morning at that) but it felt like a lifetime. Internally she knew it hadn't been his intention to part with her and that he had merely been regarding her safety, but splitting was painful. It aroused a puerile anger that they both fell victim to. She wanted to inflict multitudinous slaps across his form, yet assuage each sting with ardent kisses. He made warm the cold desolate dells of her heart, which ultimately resulted in a conflagration of passion that burned away her resistance.

Freeing her from her reverie was a red sports car, it's wax coat gleaming in the sunlight. Every square inch of it appeared meticulously burnished, and Lightning found herself turning away from the glare it emitted. The tinted window of the passenger seat came down, revealing Caius, who had been smirking at her, at the wheel. "Get in."

Lightning did just as he said, more than happy to escape the searing heat. The car door was closed and immediately Caius pulled off, Lightning taking the time to fasten her seatbelt across her chest.

"So, my little Light, I can't help but notice you're covered in blood. Anything you'd like to share?"

"I killed someone."

Caius diverted his gaze from the road for a brief moment and looked at the girl, "What for?"

"He was old and grope-y. Just like you," she droned, eyes outwardly observing the passing terrain.

A light chortle left Caius' lips, "And yet I'm still alive. Why is that?"

"As if you don't know why."

"I haven't a clue, Lightning. I can only assume."

Electric blue eyes swept over to Caius, Lightning stolidly watching him. "Obviously you mean more to me than some random guy."

With those words, Caius hadn't looked at her for the rest of the drive. If Lightning had to judge however, he seemed happy. The pair's relationship was an odd one. Ever since the death of her parents, Caius had become a sort of pseudo-father. His work prevented him from being around, but his presence was still enough that he had an impact on Lightning's life. Had it not been for him, there was no telling what state her life would have been in.

"I take it you disposed of the body?" he asked her.

"Not really. I kinda just left it there. Snow showed up so I couldn't exactly focus on that."

"Snow? What's the blundering fool doing in Tenebrae?"

"Looking for me apparently. He's a good friend, lately I just haven't been able to say the same," she released a dejected sigh.

Caius' curiosity was piqued, "What makes you say that?"

"I just. . . with everything going on, I haven't been nice exactly, then again, nice has never been a word to describe me. Between demons, nightmares, and that asshole; Snow has been the last thing on my mind." When she'd realized what she said, it was already too late.

"Are you referring to this Noctis person? If memory serves, he was one of the kids present at the incident at your school, am I correct?"

Lightning nodded.

"Is he your. . . cosmic twin?"

Lightning shuddered, "Don't call him that, please. You make it seem as if we have some sort of connection."

"But you do, Lightning. You do. A very powerful one at that."

Caius was right; Lightning knew that. Still, hearing it made her want to gag. "No matter what I do, I just can't seem to get rid of him. He's either around, or always in my head. I can't even sleep without seeing his face. It's disgusting."

"So you hate him?"

"Not exactly."

"So you two are at least friends?"

"Not exactly."

"Are you enemies?"

"Not exactly."

"Do you like him?"

Lightning was quiet for a bit, "I'm not sure. It's complicated."

"Oh, Lightning," Caius chuckled.

"What?" she asked irately.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're cute?"

She snorted, "Am not."

"I think you are," the man admitted.

Lightning's eyes rolled, "That's a real shocker."

"Can you truly fault me? I'm not certain you're aware of the effect you have on people. You have this uncanny ability to make dark days limpid," the man poetically spoke. A free hand rose and treaded her hair, moving a lock behind her ear.

Finally the car came to a stop, parking before a vast stone hotel building. It didn't appear too busy, the empty lobby visible through the glass doors from outside. It seemed to suit Caius perfectly. Lightning couldn't imagine the man wanting to be surrounded by people. She hopped out of the car, and Caius followed suit, those doors being locked with a press of a button.

"Right this way," he stepped up to those doors, and pulled them open to allow her entry. Lightning walked through. The lobby was meticulously clean, antique furniture and paintings adorning the place. It was almost like she'd been transported into a noir film sans lack of color. Behind the counter, there was even a white-haired old man, who's face was heavily grooved with wrinkles, his sunken facial features and dark eye circles providing him an ominous mystique.

Caius' hand drifted to the small of Lightning's back, where it rested as he led her towards the elevator. "How long do you plan on staying here?" she asked the man.

"As long as need be. Once I'm assured of your safety, I'll return to Bodhum."

'_With all the weird shit happening, guess you'll be here forever_,' she thought.

The button for the eleventh floor was pressed, both stepping onto the elevator once the doors allowed them entry onto the car. The ride itself was quiet, both occupants keeping their thoughts within themselves. Eventually they found themselves stepping out, Caius leading the teen girl towards his room.

"Here we are."

**XXX**

Noctis leaned over his balcony railing, a white mug of coffee cupped in his hands as his eyes roamed the landscape. The sky was a clear cerulean, the city above vivid in the distance. Lightning was on his mind (as usual), and he found himself considering jumping the railing and running to her. Her essence tinted the air, calling out to him like an alluring melody. Though distance separated them, her anger silently boomed, he could sense it. He hadn't meant to rid himself of her, but it was either that or risk her life. He longed for her, his fey rose; alabaster skin, damask hair, sparkling blue eyes, and incarnadine cheeks; an opalescent jewel worthy of exaltation. The remnants of her saporous tongue lingered in his mouth, the coffee unable to diminish the sweet taste.

'_The hell is wrong with me_?' If it wouldn't kill him, he'd dive at the chance to take a scalpel and cut her out of his head. Lightning was a slow potent venom slowly infiltrating his brain, each day worse than the one prior. It couldn't possibly have been normal to fervently desire someone as he did her. She invaded his solipsist world and his heart conceded with ease.

The brown liquid in his clutches bubbled, the white mug slowly blackening before shattering, pieces of scarred ceramic sprinkling onto the subjacent trimmed hedges. He needed to calm down.

"You've taken that rather well."

Noctis turned around to face his father.

"You've power to marvel at, yet you take it in stride."

Noctis shrugged, "It's whatever."

"Your ability isn't something to be so nonchalant about. It is that power that'll give you the leverage you need to bend the world to your will and rid you of your enemies."

A yawn blew out from Noctis' lips, "How captivating," Noctis held no desire for cliché attempts at world domination. All he wanted was to be left alone to his own whims; go where the moment took him, perhaps even carry out an existence of reclusion with Lightning.

His response of course elicited a platitudinous spoken treatise from his voluble father. Though he had the appearance of cognizance, Noctis' mind was elsewhere. Ingenius the Sonitus agenda may have been, ultimately it held no point. None of it did. Lindzei would devour the black souls, and the Sonitus would reign over humanity. Then what? The same could be said of the possibility of Lindzei falling at his and Lightning's hands. It was all without point. Then again, wasn't everything? Life in itself was tortuous; a rigmarole of breathing and bleeding. True peace could only be achieved in the serenity of vacancy. There were millions of people, all with their own ideas of peace, there was no way cohesion was to be found. Such was even true among the scant members of the Sonitus. Sazh had broke away after all.

"Where's Ms. Farron?" that had snapped Noctis back to attention.

"She's not here."

Mr. Caelum frowned.

"Why?" Noctis had never truly found out the meaning behind that ominous smirk and statement made earlier. "You act as if you know her."

"I do," that surprised Noctis, "though it would appear she has no recollection of me. I'm not surprised honestly. The years have been long."

"And how exactly do you know her?"

The elder Caelum placed his hands within the pockets of his suit. "I once knew her parents, your mother and I. It was before either of you were born."

Noctis never would've guessed that. "How?"

"Our families are tied together."

"By what?"

"The Sonitas. Throughout Cocoon's history, there have been three families that have shaped it. Ours, the Farrons, and the Estheims. It was especially imperative that we and the Farrons maintain close ties."

So Lightning's family had connections to the cult as well? Noctis wondered if it was something she was aware of. Given their conversation earlier, it was unlikely. "For what purpose?"

"To raise you two together. Astrologers worked tirelessly to predict your births. The day, the place, who your parents were to be. Apart you're phenomenal, but together. . . together you can birth miracles. Remember when I mentioned another being chosen? Well, she is that other. We thought by rearing you two together, we could somehow speed up the events that are to inevitably take place, but it seems that was one thing beyond our control."

"So we were suppose to grow up together, but didn't. Why's that?"

"Differing parenting techniques."

That was it? That was his answer? Something as paltry as a disagreement kept him and Lightning apart? Noctis wasn't buying it. Did his father believe him to be gullible? In all actuality, probably so.

"She is to govern the world with you. In any event, I have a meeting to get to. Be sure to tell Ms. Farron she's welcome at any time."

Noctis merely blinked as his father spun around and happily took his leave, whistling a tune to himself. His father made it seem as if he and Lightning were suppose to be spending the rest of their lives together. On one hand, that didn't sound so bad, but on another, it was Lightning. Stoic, assertive, irritating, effervescent Lightning. There was just no way things would ever work out.

Or could it? After all, just as he'd told Ignis, she understood him in a way no one else did.

He needed to find her. Communication between the congeneric teens was poor. The only thing he could read was her emotions, but that was hardly useful when he had so much to tell her. To make matters worse, he hadn't modern means of reaching her. Perhaps it would've been best if they'd exchanged numbers. Their inevitable squabbles prevented both of them from suggesting such.

"Guess I have to come find you," he sighed, "Again."

**XXX**

In a dim room she sat, firmly rooted within a sofa with her legs drawn up to her sides. The bright glow of the television was her main focus, the bright colors and rapidly flashing images advertising this and that. Watching the media box generally wasn't something Lightning beguiled, but boredom led her to it. It was either that or indulge Caius' flirtations. Comparatively the television was the better option of the two.

_"The string of bizarre suicides and murders continues to preface Cocoon. Just yesterday night Victor Pompa viciously slaughtered his wife and their three children. Each was violently decapitated with their severed fingers being stuffed into their mouths. Police say that smeared on the walls in the victims' blood were the words 'flesh', 'souls', and 'black'. In fact it was Pompa who called authorities sobbing uncontrollably proclaiming that he'd done a very terrible thing. When asked, he confessed, but gave no real reason for his actions, repeatedly saying that he didn't mean to._

_"This follows the incident last week where a young girl split her tongue with a razor blade and subsequently slashed her own throat."_

Lightning tilted her head. The news wasn't something she bothered to concern herself with, again because she never partook in television. It never occurred to her that bizarre acts of death were becoming more and more commonplace throughout Cocoon. Could it have been demonic possession? If so, how many residents of the floating world were involuntarily hosts to maleficent entities?

_"The Sanctum has passed a new law that prohibits the planting and cultivation of crops without a license, in what it calls the Food Safety and Maintenance Concord. Under this law, growing food without a license could result in fines and up to ten years imprisonment for repeat offenders. Those in opposition claim this as being yet another attempt by the government to micro-manage its citizens when instead it should be focusing its efforts elsewhere, like on healthcare and economic reform."_

Lightning peeled her attention away from the screen, looking behind her at the room's main door. Standing to bare feet, she slowly made her way over to it, creeping along. Her heart began wildly thumping against her chest, fingertips jittering. There was a thick static in the air, energy seeming to flow from every direction.

Fingers curled around the silver knob, and she pulled, opening it slowly. On the other side had been Noctis, "Hey."

"Hey," Lightning tilted her head, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I wanted to see you."

Hearing those words from his lips manifested a mix of emotions. She was happy that he wanted to see her, but mad considering the circumstances in which she left him earlier.

Feeling her anger before she even uttered a word, he spoke, "I didn't kick you out. I just didn't know what was going on with my dad. That's part of the reason why I'm here actually. So can we talk?" he reached forward and grabbed her hand, his thumb gently kneading her soft skin.

Lightning could feel his sincerity, but also his annoyance. "Sure."

A clearing throat forced their gazes to unlock. Noctis looked up and saw Caius, a man he knew nothing about. '_Who's that? And why is Lightning here with him_?' His grip on the girl's hand tightened instinctually and he moved to her side, subconsciously claiming possession of the glowing girl beside him.

"You didn't tell me you'd be having guests," Caius stated. "Mind introducing us?"

Lightning sighed, "Noctis this is Caius; Caius this is Noctis."

"Hey," the midnight haired teen curtly greeted. His eyes were slightly narrowed, suspiciously observing the enigmatic man.

"Nice to meet you." Caius chuckled, running a hand through his long hair, "Is something the matter? You seem rather upset regarding my presence." Having assisted in raising Lightning allowed Caius to penetrate a mask of stoicism; Noctis' defenses were nothing.

Noctis ignored the man. "Come," he pulled on Lightning's hand, forcing her out of the door which closed behind them.

"Rude much?"

"Whatever," there was something about the man Noctis didn't like. "Who was that?"

Her eyes rolled, "Why does it matter?" That response didn't seem to sit well with Noctis. "I'm not some object you can just claim."

"Never said you were." But he didn't have to. He knew that she could feel his possessiveness. He just couldn't help himself. There were too many men who seemed to take an interest in Lightning, his friends included. Not that it should have mattered. They weren't dating or anything remotely official, and to be honest he wasn't sure if he wanted to be. Their current dynamic satisfied him, but there persisted an irresistible desire for more.

"Well," Lightning placed a hand on her hip, "you wanted to talk. So talk."

For the sake of it, Noctis held onto her hand. "It's about my dad, your parents, and us." She stared into his eyes, and he stared deeply into her own.

"What about my parents?" What could Noctis possibly know about them when he'd never met them?

"Well, my dad apparently knows them which is why he knows you."

"He did?"

'_Did_?' Noctis caught onto her use of the past tense. "Yeah. Our families have close ties with the Sonitas apparently, and the goal was to raise us together."

Lightning violently yanked her hand away, "Oh, please! Just because your dad's some weird cultist, doesn't mean my parents are involved with that shit!"

"Then give me a reasonable explanation as to how he knows you!" Noctis defensively shouted.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he's making it all up."

"And did it ever occur to you that he isn't?"

There was no way. There was absolutely no way. Her family just wasn't the kind of people to flatter lindzeic rituals, animal sacrifices, and serpent worshipping. It was much more believably a Caelum thing. Noctis' father was the one with billions and powerful political and business alliances; a prime candidate for the Sonitas. "It's impossible," Lightning clarified. "There were no obvious signs."

"Yeah, well. I didn't know my dad was the fucking leader or that he was even involved in it for that matter."

"Because you didn't care to know!" she was right about that. "There are clearly obvious signs that you overlooked or rather neglected regarding your dad! If my parents were involved, I would know! It would be obvious!"

Noctis released a conceding sigh, "Okay. You know your parents better than I do after all." There was no way he could argue her passionate protest. True or not, he'd let Lightning believe whatever she wanted. The girl had enough problems, the last thing she needed was to have her perception of her parents shattered. "But," he continued on, "my dad said the goal is for us to rule the New World together."

Lightning remained quiet, not looking at him. The floor seemed to hold more interest to her than Noctis at the moment. Immediately he began to deplore his mouth for even uttering the words they had. In Lightning, he saw a heart-crushing frailty redolent of the day at the wharf. Whether or not he should say anything else was a decision he battled within his mind. It hurt to see her hurt, but it was torture knowing_ he_ had made her hurt. Though her eyes were cast downward, he could see her debating credulity. Noctis had no reason to bullshit her; she knew that.

"You want me to go?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Then can you please look at me?" Her head lifted, bestowing upon him a dead gaze. The veiled dolor behind her irises worried him. "Forget I said anything, okay?" That wasn't something one could forget, but Noctis didn't know what else to say. "If it matters at all, I don't think my dad has the intention of hurting you. So if you want, the offer to stay with me still stands." His father did say she could stay indefinitely after all.

An ordinary man would have felt insecure given the way she stared at him, but Noctis was totally at ease. Being shy was a foreign concept when it came to Lightning. And given how she slowly stepped forward, closed her eyes, and pressed her forehead to his clavicles; her feelings were the same as his.

Arms wrapped around her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll. . . get over it." She wouldn't. "I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?" Noctis allowed his chin to rest atop her head. "About what?"

"Us and why we get the way we get around each other. . ."

'_She really has an explanation for all that_?' Noctis was keen on hearing what she had to say.

"We're the same."

As in they were both chosen by Etro or Lindzei or whoever the fuck? He gathered that, but something told him that wasn't what she was referring to. "What do you mean by that?"

"Our souls. They're identical or so the story goes." The pair stood in the middle of the hallway, Lightning divulging as much as she could to Noctis, who soaked in her every word. He wanted to deny it, but it made sense. Their shared dreams, similar dispositions, if one were to even look at them from a physical standpoint, they seemed to compliment each other well.

'_Ugh! Did I really just tell myself we look good together_?' He'd beat himself up about his unrestricted thoughts later. "Who. . . told you all this?"

"Caius?"

"Caius? What's he know about this stuff?"

"My parents appointed him to be my guardian."

"Some guardian he's been so far. . ." Where was he when Lightning killed those people? More importantly, where was he when Lightning herself was nearly killed by a demon? She didn't need his guardianship; Noctis felt he was doing a far better job at it.

"But that's the jist of it."

"Identical souls. . . ," never would he have imagined that, "Lightning?"

"Hm?"

"Last night I told you I'd help you figure out what was going on at your place. Still interested?" To be honest, he had no desire to leave her to Caius or any male period. As far as Noctis was concerned, she'd only two options: stay with him, or stay by herself.

"Sure."

**XXX**

The drive was silent, Lightning sitting quietly in the passenger seat, her body angled towards Noctis. He could feel her eyes on him, diligently scanning every millimeter of his being. Despite this he hadn't felt uncomfortable. "What?" he'd asked.

"Nothing," her laconic response satisfied him. "I didn't dream last night, did you?"

When she mentioned it, he didn't recall anything either. "No." It was weird. Every night he'd been plagued with dark visions, even if Lightning was always a part of them. "Think it means something?"

"Doubt it. Besides everyone else telling us everything, our dreams are suppose to be our only clues, right?"

"Right. . . ," the cogs in Noctis' head began turning.

"What?"

"Just thinking," he signaled and moved over into the lane at his left. "I think it's about time we started double checking things. Just to be safe."

"Find out our own answers."

"Yeah. It's just. . . who can we really trust? As it stands we have no idea what we're suppose to be doing, where we're suppose to be, or how to even control our abilities. We have something that my dad, Sazh, and Caius don't have, and that's our dreams."

"And magic," Lightning added.

Noctis nodded, "That, too."

"Makes sense. But to be honest, I don't think there is a side."

Noctis rose a sable brow, "Hm?"

"Duality. Two of us, two sides, but only one choice ultimately. Everyone's been telling us to either go right or go left, but maybe it's for us to decide."

"Or maybe there's a different path entirely."

"Could be."

"So essentially what you're saying is that we're inherently neutral?"

"Think about it. If we had a natural predilection for one side, it would be obvious. This conversation probably wouldn't be happening."

"Everything points to Etro being the one responsible for who and what we are though. But if what you're saying is right, then she can't influence us no more than the next person. Every day people are primarily vibrating neutrally, right?"

"So why not us?" Lightning finished.

Something occurred to Noctis, "My dad probably knows this which is why he's so adamant about me joining the Sonitus. And it's also probably why demons are trying to kill us still. It's a win for them whether we join or die, especially if we join."

"Whatever happens really makes me no difference," there was an uncertain tone in her voice, one that Noctis immediately picked up on.

"Sure about that?"

She wasn't. Lightning wanted to see Serah again, or at the very least free her soul if not join her. In addition, there was also a concern of whether or not her soul would join Noctis' when their essence abandoned the world of the living. What scared her more than anything, though, was the fact she knew she'd end up choosing to greet the afterlife with Noctis instead; no matter their decision. "Shut up."

**XXX**

Cold, dark, and dreary. There wasn't much else to attribute to the room of padded white walls and blood. In desolation sat a female figure, the vibrancy of her swarthy complexion kept hidden due to low lighting. Raven hair hung down over her face, concealing a single verdant eye. She'd lost track of how long she'd been blankly staring at the door, seated in an umbral corner. Waiting. Waiting for something or someone to come bounding through. Waiting for a chance.

Her nerves were on fire, her anticipation vehement. Her impatience had long ago prompted her to chew her nails away to her flesh. Instead, she continually flexed her bleeding fingers, fists opening and closing. Her right foot tapped the ground feverishly.

Around the same time they'd always come, food and medication their gifts to bear. Today would be no different, of that she was certain. Minutes phased to hours; hours to days, and eventually those blended into years. There was however to be one glitch in the routine. The time was nearing. She knew it. They told her so, and they _never_ led her astray. Today was the day she sprouted wings of hope and fluttered away.

She was debarred from the outside world. The people in resplendent white subjected her to occlusion; punished her if she hadn't behaved. Beat her; whipped her, shocked her, _tortured_ her. Yes. Today was the day. The day it would all end.

Heeled feet clacking against cool linoleum forced her head upwards. She knew that sound, and more importantly she knew who was making it. A face eventually appeared behind the glass. It was that of a woman. Glasses rested on her nose, waist-length blonde hair framing her face.

Keys jingled, and with a creak that door was pushed open. "Fang," the woman mellifluously spoke, stepping further inside. Clutched in her hand was a plastic cup of water, a container of pills in another.

The bedraggled girl remained still, eyeing the intruder.

"Your behavior has been splendid these last few months. I must say I'm quite impressed," the woman approached. "Here now. Take your meds."

The patient rose to her feet and outstretched a hand. The cup was received and she waited patiently for two red pills to be placed in her hands. Capsules were placed in her mouth and the cup brought to her lips.

"Good. Good. That's a good girl. Take your meds," encouraged the woman. "Ex-," water was spat into her face. A startled expression highlighted her face, "Fang! What is the meaning of th-," her back roughly hit the floor as Fang tackled her. "Off! You insolent bitch!" The woman tried to futilely push against her aggressor.

Fang leaned in and captured the woman's ear between her teeth and bit down hard. Blood trickled down her chin as the woman howled. And with a sickening rip, she sharply twisted her head rendering the flesh from the side of her face. A piercing scream disrupted the facility, patients contained in their secure bunkers restlessly howling and banging. Fang snagged a green key-card from the breast-pocket of the woman's white coat and dashed from the room, leaving her writhing and bleeding.

The symphony of running feet became audible, growing louder and louder in intensity. They were approaching from behind, so a hasty escape was imperative. "MS. NIBAAT!" someone had found the woman, and of course noticed she was no longer detained. It wasn't long until an alarm sounded, lights of flashing red and yellow giving color to the sterile white walls.

All of the facility's security would be channeled into apprehending her. A loose patient was most undesirable, especially one of her mental instability. Dogs and guns would be implemented to subdue if not kill her, not to mention whatever ungodly instruments of doom were at the enemy's disposal.

Rounding the corner ahead of her, had been a male white-coat, holding in his fidgety grasp a rifle. "S-STOP!" Fang continued onward, feet pushing her off the ground as she drew closer to the man. _POW!_ A thin line of ruby formed on the girl's cheek. Unsteady arms led to the man's miss. Sweat trickled down between his brows. "STOP!" Panicking he reached within his pocket and fished out a tranquilizing dot and clumsily shoved it in the barrel of the rifle. Before he could take aim however, Fang's hand expeditiously clasped his neck and forced him onto the ground. A sharp elbow to his temple stole his consciousness and she filched his weapon and ammunition supply along with it.

Continuing along her trek, she was met with a steel door; bars, mesh, and glass making intrusion or escape all the more difficult. Luckily for her she'd swiped the good doctor's clearance card. It was run through the slot of the panel situated on the left and as expected those doors opened.

"THERE SHE IS!" Thankfully those doors closed behind her, postponing her pursuers, if but for a moment.

The blustering ululations of canines were expected as they reached her ears. Escape was becoming more and more slim. There was no way she could outrun the beasts, and those security doors would be opening at any moment. Then she saw it. Her escape. A place free of white-coats, a place free of cameras.

When the staff and guards finally opened those doors, they were met not with Fang, but a ventilation cover haphazardly laying amongst the floor.

**XXX**

Together they stepped out from the elevator, their bodies an uncomfortable distance apart. It was a struggle to keep one's hands off the other, but both were adamant about not letting their baser instincts dominate them. Their feelings were like water, once clear but becoming increasingly murky. What were they besides the obvious? Unbeknownst to each other, it was something they both internally pondered.

Initially, simply looking at the other was detestable, now it was something they could endlessly indulge. Or rather it was something they'd always delighted in, and it was that very fact that repulsed them. Their reservations were dwindling, so much so that Lightning actually allowed herself to enjoy Noctis' company, and he himself appeared more than content to delight in hers.

"Thanks," she blurted.

He looked down at her. It didn't take him long to piece together what she'd been referring to, "Yeah, whatever. I don't mind. You need help so. . . ," he would be the one to give it to her. It was as simple as that.

The two rounded the corner and a gasp left Lightning's lips. Sitting against her door with legs outstretched had been Snow Villiers. His bandana absent from his head and instead clutched tightly in his left hand, allowing spiking, shoulder-length blonde hair visibility. "Snow. . ."

The oaf lifted his head, tired eyes suddenly springing to life, "Light!" Snow's eyes drifted over to the broody male at her side.

"Uh. . . ," she placed a hand on Noctis' shoulder for a brief moment, "Snow this is Noctis," the same hand gestured to the blonde, "Noctis; Snow."

"What's up?" Snow gruffly greeted.

Noctis kept his response brief, "Hey."

Lightning immediately felt tension in the air, "How long have you been here?"

"Since after you ran away last night," answered Snow. "I figured I'd wait for you. Didn't think it would take you this long to show up though," he weakly laughed.

Lightning felt sick to her stomach. Snow was her best friend and done everything he could to be there for her. What a lousy way she had of repaying him. "About last night. . . I'm sorry," she walked up to the blonde and crouched down. "I've been going through some stuff."

"You don't have to apologize, Light. I get it. I'm not mad at you. I just want to help in any way I can."

Lightning lent forward and wrapped her arms around him. There was no way she could ever undo the things she'd said or done, but she could be a better person and friend from then on out. In fact, she'd make it her priority to be, most especially as far as Snow was concerned. She pulled away, "C'mon."

Both Bodhum teens stood to their feet. Unlocking the door, she pushed it open and allowed Snow in first, who yawned and preceded forward with torpid steps. Craning her head to the side, she observed Noctis, who's eyes were intensely boring to her, his expression blank. Lightning's own face matched his. Reality dissipated, and Lightning knew not whether she was awake or dreaming. To her, it didn't feel as though she was looking at a person, but another entity entirely. Noctis was like a simulacrum of God, whether he was aware of such or not. Though one couldn't hear it, there was much being conveyed between the two. Lightning's heart beat in frenzied palpitations, her frame feeling light. It was like at any moment, she'd explode into a billion glimmering corpuscles.

The connection was severed with a turn of her head. Lightning leaned against the doorsill, her cheek pressed flat to the dark wood. She allowed her lids to fall shut. A moment. That was all she needed to allow the enchanting feeling to pass. And just like that, she was off.

Noctis watched as she disappeared, his facial vacancy unfaltering, that is until he released a sigh and ran a hand back through his hair, looking off to the side at the floor. He didn't know whether to love or hate the effect she had on him. Nevertheless, he was there for a purpose (and a newly birthed one in addition to that) and he was going to see it through. He entered the condo, and closed the door behind himself.

Immediately, he felt a disturbance. The interior appeared normal despite the observable damage from their fight with a demon. The residence itself however invoked feelings of dread, misery, and insidious intent. What perplexed Noctis more than anything else, was the unshakable feeling of being watched, and not by Lightning or Snow.

He allowed instincts to guide him, carrying his feet along. Lightning, who had been standing in the living room with Snow, who was resting on the couch, looked over to him. "Rest up. I'll be right back," she told the exhausted Snow, wasting no time to follow behind Noctis who was headed straight for her bedroom.

"Something's off. _Way_ off."

"Yeah," there was no way Lightning could possibly disagree with that. "I keep hearing voices, leaves," she bit softly on her lower lip, ". . . hissing."

The pair stood in the middle of her bedroom as Noctis revolved to observe her. "Deep? Creepy? Tempting you to, I dunno. . . die?"

Lightning was surprised to see that Noctis had been plagued by the same voice, "Yeah." Then again she shouldn't have been. They shared dreams, so why not the same experiences with the inveigling voice? "I see stuff, too. It's here one minute and gone the next."

Immediately Noctis reflected on his experience in the school bathroom. "Sazh said something about the alignment distorting the dimensions. Given the nature of who we are, I have a theory we're more sensitive to this."

"In other words, this whole thing is unfixable," Lightning huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"I didn't say that, but to be honest I'm not sure."

A jingling forced their heads to snap towards Lightning's bedside table. It was simply her cell phone, but the sinister feeling of being watched had the two on edge. Lightning glided over to it and picked up the device, "It's Stella."

Plaster came flying right at her as two muscular pairs of fleshy pink arms erupted from the wall, red veins streaking up the lengths. Powerful hands caught her around the neck and that phone clamored to the floor as she immediately wrapped her hands around demonic wrists in an effort to pull free.

"LIGHTNING!" Noctis hurried over to assist, also pulling at the arms to get them to surrender.

A head ruptured the wall, revealing a fleshy pink masculine face with white hair. Where it's eyes should have been were deep dark sockets, vermiform creatures protruding from them wiggling and writhing. It's eyetooths were large like that of a sabertooth cat, and it's ears were bat-like. The rest of the wall fell as the being stepped forward. It's chest was split down to it's pelvis, worms and tentacles seen moving inside.

Lightning removed one hand from the creature's wrist and in a burst of white feathers appeared a sword, which she tightly grasped. The tip was pointed at the creatures mouth and jabbed hard, impaling it through the back of it's head. She was released from the monster's grip and Noctis immediately pulled her away. She roughly exhaled, regaining her breath.

The sword faded, blood oozing from the creature's throat. The attack however wasn't enough to stop it as it was soon advancing forward. Crimson became Noctis' eyes as he focused his attention on the monstrosity. A maelstrom of glinting blue overcame the being. Swirling and whirling, slicing and dicing. The assault lasted for all of five seconds before the demon collapsed, multitudinous pieces of it scattering as it hit the floor.

"You okay?" Noctis' ruby eyes were on Lightning and she stared up at him, nodding.

"Yeah."

Blood slowly seeped from the tops of white walls, cascading down the smooth surfaces only to pool on the floor. The flow increased and the bright sunlight filtering in from outside dimmed until it was nothing more than a haunting burgundy, significantly reducing the visibility of the condo.

Noctis grabbed Lightning's hand and pulled her along, dashing down the hall. Before he could make it to the door, she yanked her hand free. "Wait!" She ran over to the sleeping Snow. "GET UP! GET UP!"

Groggily he groaned, "What's wrong, Light?" he couldn't have been more oblivious.

"We need to go!" The walls were bathed in liquid red now, and blood was now an inch deep. Snakes revealed themselves, slithering out from underneath and behind furniture, swimming atop the blood like a body of water.

"Really, why?" asked Snow.

"DUDE!" Noctis shouted, "JUST GET THE FUCK UP!"

Snow sat up, a scowl firmly rooted in placed, but that was instantaneously dropped. "What the hell?" Never before had he bore witnessed to the happenings around him. Cracking was heard and the three faced the television. The screen was shrieked with a spider-web of cracks which were increasing in number. Snow stood up, and he and Lightning maneuvered around the back of the sofa, watching it. Finally it burst, torrents of blood gushing forward like a ruptured dam, carrying in its current pythons and a variety of other aggressive serpents.

"Light! Let's go!" Snow quickly wrapped his hand around the knob, "ARGH!" Blood oozed from his palm and he yanked his hand away. The door knob was no longer smooth rounded metal, but instead rusted sharp barbs.

Lightning grabbed her friend's hand and observed circular bleeding holes. She felt a tug on her shirt and snapped her head toward's Noctis. "What?" she exclaimed.

"That," he pointed down the hall, and though it was too dark to distinguish any specific features, what they saw was a mass of shadowy figures hobbling forward. Many appeared thin and emaciated, their limbs looking as though they'd break at any moment. Tortured howls complimented the hissing of snakes.

"Holy fuck!" exclaimed Snow.

Noctis clutched Lightning and closed his eyes. '_Fuck! Anywhere but here! Anywhere but here!'_ he repeated to himself. He didn't want to die, but more so than himself, he desired Lightning's survival. He'd sacrifice himself if it meant she got to live. He felt her snuggle against him. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, only to see her staring up at him, worry etched across her features. It was then that he realized her thoughts mirrored his. She, too, was willing to die for him.

"Noctis," her voice sounded broken as she rasped his name, and his mind flashed back to their dream. Her face was very reminiscent of the one she'd donned as she was pulled away from him into the watery depths, snakes ensnaring her.

'_NO!_" There was no way she was going to be taken from him. He refused to let it happen. He'd rip out his own heart before he let that happen. She was too precious to surrender, far too precious. "I love you," he blurted, forcing a gasp from her lips.

A wide-eyed Lightning barely got a chance to compute his words for in a single flash of cyan, she found herself and Noctis standing in the hallway, which appeared normal. "What?" Exactly what had happened? One minute they were staring their demise in the face, and the next they were safely standing in the hallway. "Did you do that?"

"I. . . I think so," Noctis was flabbergasted. Not because they were safe, but because of the words that escaped his lips. Had he really said those three words to her?

"Snow?" Lightning spun around to face the door to her condo. "Snow?" Frantically she looked around, "SNOW! WHERE IS HE?" Obviously not with them. She banged on that door, trying to force it open to no avail. "SNOW!" He was still inside. A big boy Snow may have been, but he didn't stand a chance against demons. "We have to go back! Send us back!" Lightning couldn't abandon him, not like that. "NOCTIS, SEND US BACK!" Her azure eyes watered as she kicked and thrashed against that door. Arms wrapped around her waist and she found herself being pulled away from the door by Noctis. "SNOW!"

**And that as they say is that. I purposely left the last scene with a sense of being unfinished for reasons I'm sure you all are able to conclude. This chapter brought up a lot of questions I'm sure, and of course I have answers, however I may not give these answers quite yet. If there are questions you have, do ask them. I of course will try my best to answer.**

**In this chapter, we see Noctis and Lightning beginning to question everything. No longer are they just taking people's words for things. They both have realized that in order to survive and face what's to come, they have to have some understanding themselves about what is going on. The one thing Noctis has learned since finding the video of his birth is that no one is to be trusted, even if they present themselves as an ally.**

**Now, Mr. Caelum revealed that the Caelums and Farrons have close ties and Lightning didn't seem to believe it. But if her family is tied to the Sonitas as Noctis' is, why doesn't she seem to think so? And ultimately what led to her parents deaths? We'll come to learn more about her parents in future chapters. Also out of the three influential families, the name "Estheim" was brought up. I wonder who could be making an appearance one of these days. Hmmm. . .**

**Speaking of appearances, Fang made her debut. Yay!**

**And how creepy was Stella's demonic encounter? I'm not going to give anything away just yet, but I just have two words: vibrational frequencies. That is all.**

**I'm sure you all noticed Noctis' confession towards the end there, but him admitting that doesn't come without repercussions. Despite his admittance, Lightning seemed more distressed and worried about Snow. Which may or may not impact her and Noctis' dynamic in the future. **


	8. Chapter 7: I Love You, Too

**A/N: Hello all you wonderful people! I see I have some new followers and fans of the story, so I just wanted to give a big shout out to them and say things for reading! I encourage you all to not be shy and let me know your thoughts and feelings on the material I write whether it be positive or negative. I take good criticism, so don't be afraid to give feedback. So review, please! Thank you!**

**I also have decided to go ahead and answer any questions I have from reviews or respond to comments on the actual story posts instead of trying (and failing) to get to everyone one by one by way of messaging.**

**Rain Nightwalker: Of course the fights aren't going to end there. There's still much more arguing to be had. I personally like enjoy writing them, so they're going to stick around for a while. With Fang, I thought it was time to add someone new from the XIII cast as Versus seemed to be dominating.**

**Sooooooor: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. You can kind of look at the Sonitas as the Illuminati as they're very similar, the Sonitas is just far more darker and in their world an actual secret society that isn't talked about all over the internet. **

**Random anonymous guest: Took him forever, right? :p**

**Anna-marie-diamondheart-900: I'm gonna try to do just that. I have a lot of free time on my hands.**

**xxxNoctisxLightningxCloudxxx : Girl, what?**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Down the hall they went, with Lightning frantically thrashing in a bid to make it back to the room. Noctis' strong arms were secured around her slim waist, preventing her from rushing towards the room door. "Quit it!" Lightning's resistance was too much for him to bear. Not because he couldn't physically restrain her, but because of the unfortunate series of circumstances they fell victim to.

"LET ME GO!" she shouted. Her hands pushed down on Noctis' forearms, but when that hadn't worked she settled for digging crescent moons into his skin.

The earlier events replayed themselves in his mind, "NO!" he adamantly refused her release. It was too dangerous for her to return, for either of them to return. No amount of physical abuse on Lightning's behalf would persuade him otherwise. Noctis underestimated the danger. He was in over his head when he suggested together they'd be able to vanquish whatever insidious force dwelled within Lightning's residence. Perhaps they could have expelled the evil presence, maybe even individually, but without the proper knowledge of both themselves and the phenomenon it was easier said than done.

Lightning became prostrate in Noctis' arms; her limbs slackened and resistance abandoned. She was tired, and with Noctis around, there was no way she was going back inside. Her head lowered in defeat, eyes watering, "Snow. . . ," she whispered.

Noctis allowed his hold to falter until eventually his vehement constraint was no longer. He dejectedly backed away from the girl, "Is he really that important to you?" Cast downward was his head, clenched teeth concealed from the female before him. Fists were coiled tightly, and slowly released. He stood languidly, shoulders slack and all motivation drained from him.

"Of course he is!" Lightning may not have been much of a friend as of late, but that hadn't meant Snow was some derelict. Often he cared when no one else did, always going out of his way to mollify her pain. A staid place in her life, and heart, Snow had definitely earned. She wasn't going to abandon him. Not now. "We have to save him," that was priority number one. Lightning didn't know where to begin, but the longer they stood idle, the more danger Snow was in.

An apartment door slowly opened and out stepped an older woman, white curly hair atop her head and a pink terry cloth robe concealing her body. "I-is everything alright?" she croaked in a feeble voice. Her face was embroidered with wrinkles, and the skin of her neck hung loosely, but from the sound of concern in her voice, it was easy to decipher her to be a pleasant woman.

The situation was ineffable. Lightning hadn't a clue as to how to explain their predicament, so she figured it best to remain quiet; it wasn't as if the woman was in any position to help. "It's nothing."

"You sure? I can call the police if you want. I heard screaming and I thought someone was in danger. On the news there's a lot of people getting hurt."

Noctis was the one to speak up next, his tone cold and distant, "We're not in any danger. Thank you for your concern."

"Alright then. You two be safe," the woman retired to her living quarters, leaving the two to themselves.

Attention was refocused, and Lightning regarded her counterpart. "You can teleport. It'll take you no time to go back in there, get him, and get out."

Was she seriously requesting that he risked his life for Snow? "Since you seemed to have forgotten, I'll remind you. I can't control my abilities. I don't know how I even did that. I just wanted us out of there, and it happened."

"And I guess Snow wasn't included in 'us'".

"No. He wasn't," it was an honest and laconic response.

"Suppose I'll just have to find another way inside."

Noctis' voice was hollow "Whatever." His head rose and Lightning was met with a lurid gaze. "I'm done with you."

Hearing those words made Lightning feel as if she'd been struck about the face. "What do you mean?" her voice managed to stay firm. Was he abandoning her? For what reason? As far as she was aware, she'd done nothing wrong.

"What you said back at the wharf that day," Noctis placed his hands within his pockets, "maybe it was a good idea." He let out a short laugh, "This whole thing is just absolutely ridiculous. Running around with you, fighting demons, trying to help you, thinking you were someone actually worth saving. . ."

Her throat was tightened and burned; the pain felt like she'd guzzled a glass of acid. "W-why are you saying all of this?" None of it made sense. Moments ago, everything was fine. What changed? As far as attitudes were concerned, Noctis' made the fastest shift she'd ever witnessed. His eyes hadn't reverted to their natural blue, instead retaining a threatening rufous.

"Like I have to explain myself to you."

It was true. He didn't. But hearing something would have been nice. The entire change in his demeanor bemused her. Things were going great between them, if only for a little while. Without an answer, without an explanation. . . curiosity would forever gnaw at her consciousness. Then again, why should she care? It was Noctis, someone who'd only recently entered her life. But despite that, _because_ it was Noctis, she couldn't help but feel hurt. For someone who was eternally bound to her, he made her feel awful.

Noctis could feel the effect his words had on her. The aura she emitted belied the disposition of indifference she emitted. She was angry. Furious. "Stay away from me. Or better yet, go back to Bodhum where someone actually wants you. Your presence is draining." He advanced forward, his shoulder roughly bumping into her as he passed. "And take your boyfriend with you. If he hasn't already been slaughtered that is." And with that he rounded the corner, vanishing from sight.

Lightning was at a loss. The door was unyielding and Noctis held no desire to assist or even deal with her. She approached the door and placed a gentle hand to its surface, "Snow. . . ," her voice quivered, " I don't know if you can hear me, but. . . please be alright. I'm going to get help."

**XXX**

A light golden liquid swirled around in that glass, Caius soon bringing it to his lips whilst his other hand kept a phone pressed to his ear. He was couched in a sofa, the lighting of the hotel room dim and relaxing. Purple hair hung loosely, his forehead absent the traditional feathered headband he usually donned, professional attire doting his form. "Thus far I've nothing new to report, but for the time being I'll remain in Tenebrae until I determine progress to be satisfactory," a light sip was taken, and he splayed his legs widely.

Three loud knocks had him rising to his feet. Confident strides brought him to the room door and he opened it, revealing a frantic Lightning, her watery eyes and red cheeks greeting him. "Caius," her voice sounded broken, her tone distressed.

"I'm afraid something rather important just came up, I'll call back," abruptly Caius ended his phone conversation and placed the device within his back pants pocket. "Lightning?" he stepped aside allowing the surprisingly emotional girl entry. To see someone of her stoicism disturbed must have meant something was terribly wrong.

"He's gone," Lightning was trying hard to hold it together, her voice quivering.

"Noctis?"

She shook her head, "Snow." As much as Noctis' hostile behavior took her by surprise, he wasn't the priority. Lightning was sure of his safety, her best friend's well being however was up for debate. It wasn't fathomable that the weird happenings in her life would affect him.

"Snow?" Caius was confused.

"Noctis and I went to investigate my place," Caius huffed as she spoked those words. "I know what you're thinking. I shouldn't have done it, but we thought that together we could make things better."

"And?"

"And Snow just happened to be there and when demons showed up we escaped, but Snow didn't make it. I tried going back inside for him, but I couldn't. . ." her head hung low. She felt like such a failure. She was chosen, bestowed with power from the divine, yet even with magic at her disposal she wasn't able to save yet another person close to her. What good was having supernatural abilities if she couldn't properly wield them? She should have listened to Caius. Now her obstreperous and reckless behavior was yielding consequences she couldn't cope with. If Snow died, his death in addition to Serah's would be something she'd forever lament.

"Tell me all that happened," every detail needed to be divulged. Lightning leaving out the tiniest tidbit of information could spell disastrous for her friend. So she told him about the demon erupting from her wall, the snakes, the waterfall of blood, and more importantly the black spectral figures tottering towards them. It was information a blank-faced Caius absorbed, Lightning's every syllable memorized with ease. "Sit," he slipped his hand into hers and led the girl towards the sofa where they both placed themselves.

"What do we do?"

Caius gently stroked her reddened cheek with his thumb, the digit tenderly grazing her smooth skin. "I'm not certain there's anything that can be done," Lightning slapped his hand away, but before she could speak he continued, "As much as it pains me to say this, Snow had only a short window of opportunity to be rescued. In all likelihood he's dead."

His words were poisoned stings assaulting her soul. Snow dead? It was a reality she didn't want to face. "And if he isn't?"

"Then he should consider himself incredibly lucky."

Lightning was like a volatile volcano, her frustration ready to erupt at a moment's notice. She was ignorant. So painfully, pathetically, laughably ignorant. And it was that ignorance that ultimately prevented her from saving her friend. However, the more she learned, she was beginning to favor that ignorance. In ignorance there was hope; the more she learned the greater became her despair. But in her heart, she knew she needed to learn as much as possible; it was the only way she could save those close to her. The car ride with Noctis came to mind, "Caius, you're the only person I know who has some idea of everything that's going on. My parents asked you to be my guardian for a reason, right?"

"Right."

"So teach me. I can't keep running around like some idiot. I want to know everything you know."

Caius sighed, it was evident he was debating whether or not to educate her. Pleading eyes locked onto his; she appeared serious, "If you insist," he assented, "where would you like me to begin?"

"My parents," she had to know if what Noctis told her was true, "were they. . .," the words were hard to produce. "Were they a part of the Sonitas?"

Caius stared at her long and hard. "I assume your friend told you about that group," Caius sighed, "You really want to know?" that alone told Lightning all she needed to hear. Beads of moisture formed in the canthus of her eyes, eventually falling down her cheeks. "The answer is yes."

So Noctis' story had been a veritable one. "I don't understand. How is it possible?" where were the billions of gil, the friends in powerful places?

"Your parents weren't ones to flaunt their wealth. Where do you think the money you used to move here came from? How do you think you were able to live so easily since their deaths?"

"I thought it was because of you."

"Not quite. I only provided guidance. Ensuring you went to school, seeing to it that you were healthy, and whatever else needed be done. With your parents no longer here with us, there's much about your family history you simply don't know."

"So my family and Noctis' family knew each other?"

Caius stared into her eyes, "Yes," Lightning always admired Caius' straight-forwardness. He hadn't kept the harsh realities of life a secret, or used extraneous tales as a proxy.

Lightning almost felt guilty for assuming Noctis had fabricated the story of her parents. She'd accused him of being negligent and oblivious to the happenings around him, yet here she was doing the same. Then again, considering their bond, it shouldn't have surprised her. "So. . . why did Etro bother choosing me and Noctis? Doesn't our heritage disqualify us or something?"

"That's an answer I cannot give you. I don't know."

Lightning was stagnant; she didn't feel as if she'd made any progress. All hope however wasn't lost. There was a plethora of esoteric knowledge floating around in Caius' head, and she was determined to imbibe as much of it from him as he'd allow. "I have dreams," Lightning began.

Caius chuckled, "Don't we all?"

She glared, "Weird dreams I mean. About demons, snakes, blood, death. It's not just every once in a while, but _all_ the time. Honestly, I can't even say that I know what a normal dream is, but from what I hear, mine certainly don't qualify."

"And how long have you been having these dreams?" he reached forward, using his hand to wipe away the saline tears staining her face.

"Since forever."

"Do these dreams ever scare you?"

"Sometimes. To be honest, I only just started remembering details. There's never any color, unless you count black and white. Everything else is either in shades of grey, and the only other color besides that is always red. Noctis is always there," she sat still thinking for a moment, "and his eyes. . . they're always blue." That was the most information Lightning had ever shared with anyone. Even she and Noctis hadn't gone into much detail about their dreams. Then again, they were tacit, so didn't need to.

"Colors are very symbolic, or at least I assume so given the context. Black represents the hidden and unknown; the absolute. It also bears a more traditional meaning; negative, dark, and evil. White is purity and innocence. And of course good and positivity goes without saying. But it also stands for salvation and death."

"Death _and_ salvation?" she wasn't understanding.

"In some cultures the dead are represented by the color white. Living is seen as the hardest thing one can endure, so with death there is salvation. Upon death, a white soul is to float upward to reunite with Etro in the Unseen Realm, where peace is said to be everlasting. It is why she is regarded as the goddess of death."

"Blue?"

"Blue is creation, the singularity, that from which all things came. It signifies the Somnus," before Lightning could ask, Caius already began explaining, "Somnus is the concept of achieving eternity or immortality through crystal sleep and carrying on an existence through dreams, abandoning the world of the waking. In a sense, one straddles the borders between life and death. In this state it is the closest one can be to Bhunivelze."

Lightning sighed and palmed her face, "Don't tell me. Yet _another_ god."

Caius nodded. "The slumbering god of dominion; King of the Mortal Realm."

"At this rate we'll have to fight an entire pantheon. . ."

"Perhaps not. Bhunivelze still sleeps and has since the predating of humanity."

Lightning was grateful to have heard that. "So red. What about it?" It appeared to be the most significant in her dreams.

"Red is a tricky color. It stands for passion and danger. In particular rituals, individuals would wear it during sacrificial rites as it is also the color of sacrifice."

"Sacrifice. . .?" Lightning contemplated Caius' words. She siphoned the indices of her mind, reviewing every dream retrievable by memory. There was one time where she found herself in red, most particularly in her last dream she'd shared with Noctis. "'Am I your something precious? Am I what you cherish most?'" she paused, "'Am I. . . your sacrifice?'"

"Come again?"

"Sorry." Of course Caius would have no idea what she was talking about. "It's from my dream. I said it to," she wouldn't say his name, "_him_," her admittance forced a blush.

"I see. . . mind telling me more?"

Lightning didn't see why not. She'd already shared much with Caius, and it wasn't as if he'd been unaware of Noctis plaguing her dreams. "I don't exactly remember it all, but there was this room or chamber rather. And I was sitting on a throne wearing red, and he came. I asked him if. . . it was the path we were going," her memory was fuzzy. "He told me to wait for him and said we'd rot together."

"Rot together?" Caius eyed her intently, "Sounds to me like you have more of a preference for Lindzei than Etro."

"What do you mean?"

"Your soul is black, my dear."

Lightning gasped. "My. . .what?"

"Dreams are the expressions of our soul. On some level you made your choice, and that choice is Lindzei. Red is also the color of Lindzei."

"There's no way. . . ," if what Caius said was true, had that meant Noctis chose Lindzei as well? Their dreams were shared after all, so it would only make sense. That night in the park beneath the break in Cocoon's shell, she expressed her curiosity, and Noctis' answer was one of uncertainty.

"From what you told me, I can't help but be curious as to what he plans to sacrifice you for."

Talking with Caius gave her valuable insight, and drew connections to scattered dots. Things were finally beginning to make sense. Noctis himself may not have known, but Lightning knew, "It's. . . to join the Sonitas."

**XXX**

He hungered for knowledge. Anything and everything that would point him in the right direction was immediately swept up. This explained why Noctis currently sat by himself in the furthest reaches of Tenebrae's central library. On a table, books were splayed out before him, Noctis diligently perusing their pages. He didn't need his father, he didn't need Sazh, and he sure as hell didn't need Lightning. Some of his best work was done in solitude, and he'd find the answers with or without her at his side.

Numerology, history, mythology, and anything tied to the occult were stacked high at his left. Something told him that they were books not many bothered to pick up, and perhaps it was for that reason the world was in its current state. Libraries were dying establishment, the number of visitors to their doors dwindling each year. Most books people desired were available via internet, but Noctis knew that not everything was transported into the digital age.

He was determined to study until his eyes fell out. Demons weren't going easy on them, their ignorance be damned. Noctis was going to be ready for the next assault. In fact, he was beginning to think it time he go on the offensive.

**XXX**

_Death was inescapable. All around was evidence of a land stripped of vigor; wan and emaciated. The pallid sky above stretched beyond vision, it's calcedonic hue dreary and cold; a bright sunless grey. Mountains in the distance breached the earth, the eructation of a far away volcano visible. Nutrients had long been imbibed from the soil, rocks and friable clumps of dirt dotting the landscape. Scattered animal bones disseminated the land, bits of necrotic skin, feathers and fur hardly clinging to a few remains._

_She sat on the lip of an enormous crater, negligent of her short white skirt. Bare feet dangled, kicking back and forth. At her back were leafless poplar trees, their branches gnarled and roots poking out from the ground. She allowed her eyes to shut and inhaled deeply, her arms straightened and hands pressed flat to the ground._

Crunch

_The snapping of twigs and jostling of stone beneath shod feet marked his arrival. From the dead vegetation he spied her through dark spiked bangs, her profile athwart him. He stood for a few moments, allowing himself the pleasure of gazing. The elegant slope of her nose, the kissable tip of it, her long hair, and smooth unblemished skin captivated him. _

_A dolorous wind ripped by, carrying with it dead bits of organic debris and black feathers. Her long hair was uplifted, billowing like a proud flag, her graceful neck bared to his vision. A placid smile stamped her face as she tilted her head back. The sweeping air ruffled her skirt, pushing it up to reveal the creamy white of her upper thigh._

_His breath thickened. Deep within his loins raged torrid desire. He wanted her. More than anything. She was the source of his concupiscence, yet their bond was one that transcended mere venereal desire. _

_Strong arms ensnared her from behind. "Hey," he lowly greeted, his breath tickling her ear. _

_"Hey."_

_"What are you doing? Besides being irresistible that is."_

_"Waiting for you."_

_"Waiting for me?" he asked, placing gentle kisses along her neck._

_Her affirmation was moaned out, her muscles relaxing as she surrendered herself to him. _

_His voice was raspy as he spoke, "Be one with me," his teeth gently nipped her ear with lascivious intent. Slowly his hand crept underneath her white top, coming to rest upon a single chest mound._

_Ghostly warbling and sinister snarls were birthed from the crater. Peering deep within allowed one to see a small single red point. Shadowed black figures scaled the sides, their forms odious and ominous. The armies of hell slowly encroached, but despite this, the two allowed lecherous desire to enmesh them._

_"Even when we're rotting," she moaned out as his hand disappeared into the front of her skirt, "will you still touch me this way?"_

_"Always. When the stars slowly fade and the world stops moving, and the universe is nothing more than a vast cold expanse devoid of even the dimmest light; when the gods themselves fall victim to demise, and even beyond the cessation of time, I'll never stop touching you. Never."_

_"Good."_

_A hulking tar figure jumped up from the lip of the crater, it's ears pointed outward like that of a cat. It grabbed them both, it's muscular arms stodgy and powerful. It wailed, it's jaw dropping down to the middle of it's chest as it revealed a toothless mouth. Downward it fell, taking them with it._

Noctis' eyes opened. He'd been plagued with another dream, one that he hadn't at all minded. Or at least he wouldn't have, had Lightning Farron not co-starred. The sweet scent of her hair and the warmth of her body still anchored him to the land of slumber. Their last meeting had been unfavorable, but despite his words that day, it hadn't been enough to quail the thumping of his heart whenever her face materialized in his mind's eye. He was servile to an ignominious love; a love he'd never imagined himself feeling for another.

He sat up, the vestiges of sleep clinging to his face, and his hair in disarray. Feet made contact with carpeted floor as he bounded for the bathroom in commencement of his morning routine. Upon entering, the mirror revealed to him lassitude taking occupancy in his eyes. School was a preemptive strike he hadn't been expecting, had he known the doors to Tenebrae High would be reopening so soon, he never would've frittered away hours of potential sleep studying the occult.

Teeth were brushed with a lazy diligence, and his face was laved with a cloth and warm water. Exiting after freshening up, he reentered his bed chamber and began to dress himself with a pre-prepared uniform that had been waiting a week to be worn. He examined himself in the mirror; the black jacket and slacks, white shirt, and red tie deemed properly fit before he procured his school bag and departed his bedroom.

Ignis approached from the opposite end of the expansive hall, dressed and ready to go. "No one had to wake you this time," he teased.

"Yeah, yeah," it was definitely a first for the brooding teen to wake himself on a school day.

"Skipping breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm not really hungry."

"Wish I'd known that thirty minutes ago."

That piqued Noctis' curiosity, "What did they make?"

"French toast," Noctis' stomach rumbled forcing a laugh from Ignis, "Thought you weren't hungry."

"I wasn't initially," his inner rumblings were due to greed more than anything else. Before the two boys left for the station, Noctis obtained a plate of a syrup drenched breakfast to busy him during the walk. The weather was pleasant, vibrant sunlight enhancing the verdure of trees and shading the cloudless sky a bright aqua. All the ingredients for a warm spring day were laid out, the buzzing of bees and twittering of birds solidifying that fact. It however also meant the station would be thronged with the rambunctious and meretricious giggling school girls that couldn't help but ogle him with perverse glee.

Sure enough, the station was teeming with those from various schools, some of which included his own. Heads turned and high giggles met his ears as he walked by. He'd heard his name whispered a couple times and internally cursed the female plebeians with their florid hair dye and gaudy artificial tans.

Ignis noticed the look of disgust on his friend's face, "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

The standoffish teen scoffed, "Hardly." Loud rumbling and screeching forced the heads of those present to turn; the train arrived only to halt at the designated platform. As the occupants within left through an opposite set of automated doors, Noctis and Ignis along with other travelers boarded. As expected, all seats were occupied forcing the males to stand.

The chattering of a group of boys caught Ignis' ear. "Who's that? She's so fucking hot!"

"Dude!"

"I'm gonna go see if I can get her number," the chatting of the boys stopped, the surrounding chatter dominating. That is until, "Hey, what's your name? I was wondering if you minded getting to kno–."

"Don't talk to me," Noctis' ears perked. He knew that voice! He'd been so lost in his annoyance, he paid no attention to the weird sensations coursing through him. Canning his head to the right, his suspicions were confirmed. Standing aboard the same train as he and Ignis had been Lightning. Her black skirt was short, baring much of her long legs which were complimented by black knee-socks accented with tiny red bows; on her feet black oxfords. Her white blouse was small, revealing a bit of her lower belly, and she wore Tenebrae High's black and red blazer. Internally he was thanking the school's versatile dress code; Lightning's penchant for dressing scantily (which he attributed to her Bodhum upbringing) definitely gave him something worth looking at. Regardless, he turned his head away.

"It would appear Ms. Farron is here," verified Ignis.

"Yeah, so?" Noctis didn't want anything to do with her.

Ignis stared at his friend, "Considering your dynamic with her I figured you'd at least want to make yourself known. Given the look on her face, she could certainly use some cheering up." Her gaze was vacant; her eyes glazed with gloom.

"The last thing on my mind is Frightening Farron," lied the heir, his tone cold.

The boy who approached Lightning began speaking, "Fine. You don't have to be so mean about it," dejectedly he retreated.

Knowing he was in such close proximity was a powerful temptation; one Noctis gave into. Despite his mind's adamant refusal, he allowed himself to glance in her direction once more. From across the mass of people they stared at each other, and Noctis immediately found himself sucked into her crystalline irises of beguiling blue. Delicate hair of lustrous pink framed her angelic face, her lips rounded in a slight pout. The people around her were blurred, Lightning the sole focus of his reverent gaze.

Their connection found itself abruptly severed as Lightning quickly looked away, her face cherry red despite the overwhelming sadness her face displayed. The action perplexed Noctis. Why was she behaving in such a manner? To further fuddle Noctis' wandering mind, she turned her back to him altogether.

"Last thing on your mind, huh?" There was a jovial condescension in Ignis' voice, but despite knowing his friend was teasing, it hadn't sat right with Noctis.

Noctis hurriedly turned his attention elsewhere, "Fuck off."

A smile crept along Ignis' face.

**XXX**

Lightning could feel Noctis' eyes pressing down on her back as she walked ahead of him and Ignis. The path to school was longer than she would've liked, but only because of Noctis' revived hatred of her. She still couldn't quite figure out the cause of his truculency that day. Lightning considered returning the contemptuous energy, but it was easier said than done. Things had been going so well between them, that she actually found herself consciously enjoying his company. Of course there was no way she'd tell him that, not now anyways.

Perhaps things were better this way. Clearly they were trouble together, twin souls or not. He abandoned her when she needed him most, and that hurt just as much as losing Snow. Lightning's sadness was ostensible, but she doubted Noctis cared. He was partially to blame after all.

"Lightning!" Ignis called out to her. She came to a stop, and slowly turned around. "For a minute there, I was afraid you were ignoring us."

"And why would I ever _consider_ a thing like that," she dully quipped. "What?"

"Nothing just thought you could use some company. Rough day?"

"None of your business."

Ignis was too use to Noctis' rude behavior to be offended, "Just thought I'd inquire."

Though his face hadn't given any indication, Lightning could sense Noctis' annoyance. Unfortunately their empathic bond didn't conjure up any details, but if Lightning had to guess, he probably felt that way because of her. Not a single glance was gifted from him to her, and the last thing Lightning was going to do was be some place she wasn't wanted. "Whatever," she turned and walked ahead of them.

In a short span, everything in her life had been falling apart. Serah was dead, and no vindictive murdering spree was going to bring her back (she'd tried that option and failed). Her sister was the only vestige of her parents, Lightning had left, and now that connection was no longer. Unless one counted Caius, she was orphaned; stripped of lineage. With each passing day, the minutiae of Serah's face began to blur, until all Lightning was left with was a vague recollection. As for the faces of her parents? Those had long since been forgotten. One thing Lightning hadn't forgotten though was the sound of her sister's exuberant laughter or the way her eyes would jauntily alight. Even Serah's occasionally mawkish sentimentalities were missed, regardless if her maudlin behavior was merely a ruse to manipulate her at times.

Snow was the next to have been swept out of her life. They'd been friends for so long, that he was virtually a brother, albeit a very annoying one at times. Loud-mouthed and ostentatious, it often left one wondering how someone as taciturn and sepulchral as Lightning, could be friends with someone as jovial and gregarious as Snow. He thrived in social situations, whereas they only seemed to reduce her to a disgruntled bitch, armed with barbed quips and nose-breaking punches. There were however enough similarities to bond them together, and he'd proved without fail to be loyal and trustworthy. Lightning was infused with immense regret; she never should have occluded him from her life in Tenebrae. But it was too late. She didn't appreciate Snow when she had him, and now there was no telling if they'd ever be reunited. Lightning took their friendship for granted, and it was that she deplored more than anything.

Next there was Noctis. The melancholic teen who'd impacted her life more than anyone, despite their short time together. Their bond was one that transcended blood and flesh. They were of a divine ilk, connected by an invisible thread woven by fate; two halves of a whole. He alone cast away the vaporous darkness shadowing her, illuminating her world with an iridescent brilliance. The only problem was he hated her, and she in turn hated him (or at least she did). The dwindling interspace of their physical forms brought a delectation and interminable joy only found in the paradisaical darkness of their dreams. Strangely, she was happier in her nightmares than in reality, and it was all because of him. Was it only possible for them to get along when they were asleep? Why couldn't they be that happy while awake? Lightning would gladly subsist in an adumbrated world of peril if it meant succumbing to his ingratiating smile and wanton touches for eternity.

Memories of the prior night's dream ambulated her mind, just as it did on the train-ride forcing her to blush. Unfortunately she was no longer dreaming. Reality as it was now, sapped her of alacrity. Life was ponderous and uncertain, so much so that she'd been unable to adapt, her soul leaden and black as a result. A wind blew both her skirt and hair as a truck sped past; her deadened eyes rolled to the left in observance of traffic. Cars noisily whizzed by, resulting swift breezes lapping her skin.

'_I wish I was dead. . ._' There was nothing to look forward to; no one left who could or would love her. Whatever ounce of happiness remaining within her, died yesterday. Perhaps she should follow in its footsteps. After all, she had more to look forward to in death. Maybe, just maybe. . . she'd get to see Serah again. Or even her parents, too.

_Voom! Voom!_

The vehicles continued to zoom along asphalt, blazing to the unknown. Lightning watched with rapt morbidity, entranced by metal and speed. She pictured herself as a mass of broken bones, her life's blood flowing out from her. It'd be better for her if she hitched a ride to hell, it wasn't as if she was allowed anywhere else.

"Lightning?" She turned her head to Ignis who approached with Noctis at his side. "Something wrong?"

Growling engines and blaring horns wielded a potent hypnosis. She'd been so lost in her fantasies of death she hadn't notice she'd stopped walking and was instead standing on the edge of the sidewalk adjacent rushing traffic. "I'm fine," she assured.

"Sure?"

Before she could answer, she caught sight of Noctis walking ahead, abandoning Ignis. "Yeah. I'm alright. . ."

**XXX**

School. It seemed relatively normal; almost as if a bizarre suicide act hadn't taken place. Of course there were discussions about the incident, but most seemed to have gossiped about all they'd needed during the school's break. Vapid chatter continued undisturbed and Noctis found himself wanting to run head first into a wall. '_Demons? Yeah, right. Guy probably couldn't take anymore of this shit. . ._' His thoughts of course were a falsity, but he badly wanted them to be true. Noctis had long since accepted demons to be terrifyingly real; his encounters with the malevolent entities were proof of that, but had it not been for demons and the prophecy he wouldn't be connected to _her_. Noctis resisted the urge to look behind him at the sulking Lightning. The terrible urge to console her would be too overwhelming. He needed to purge from his mind all things Lightning Farron. Their twisted energy was cyclical. She was upset regarding Snow, he was upset because she was upset (among other reasons), that in turn fueled her depression, and that was now making him feel like shit.

"What's up, guys!" A loud Gladiolus entered the classroom with an unusually droopy-eyed stoic Prompto behind him.

"Morning," Ignis quirked a brow, "What's wrong with you?" he asked of Prompto.

"Oh. . . hey," droned the blonde. The boys found it awkward to see the once exuberant extrovert uncharacteristically insensate. "I wasn't doing so hot, so my parents took me to a doctor and put me on these new meds. Suppose to help me focus, so I can," he sighed, "get my grades up."

"No more idiotic jokes and random bouts of stupidity?" rhetorically asked Noctis, "I'm all for it."

Prompto shrugged, "Guess."

"Jeez. . . ," Gladiolus looked between Noctis and Prompto, "He's like you now, Noct."

"An emotional zombie," added Ignis.

Slight offense forced Noctis' eyes to narrow, "Whatever." He wasn't sure Ignis' comment was an accurate one anymore. Perhaps in the past, but ever since Lightning's arrival he found himself acquiring newfound feelings. Those emotions had a poignant interest in only the abstruse Bodhum native however, and would be kept private for as long as possible.

"Morning, everyone!" chirped a smiling Stella, her long blonde hair bouncing as she arrived, her skirt swaying along with her hips. Greetings were immediately returned to her. Upon seeing the boys, she gracefully strode over, eyes sparkling. She clasped her hands behind her back as she stood before them, a single foot pointed downward as she swayed softly. "Hi!"

"Hey," simultaneously spoke Ignis and Gladiolus.

Noctis merely glanced at her before looking elsewhere.

"Hi. . . ."

Stella tilted her head, "Please don't mind my asking, but Prompto, are you alright? You seem . . . _different_."

"I'm okay. ADHD meds."

Stella nodded in understanding, "I see. . . Has anyone seen Lightning? I've been trying to get a hold of her."

Hearing her name made Noctis' heart jerk.

"Uh. . . ," Ignis slightly tilted his neck back, indicating the few desks behind him. Violet eyes hopped the heads of a few students, finally landing on the being who's head was resting on her arms, pink hair splayed across the varnished wood of her desk. Lightning was facing the windows, eyes staring out into space.

"Woah! She was so quiet, I didn't even know she was here!" admitted Gladiolus. "She okay?"

"That's the same thing I'm wondering . . . ," a concerned Stella abandoned the boys and ambled to her friend's side. "Lightning?" There wasn't a response, at least not for a while; one eventually came in the form of a groan. "Are you alright?" Stella knew it was a stupid question to ask, her eyes told her something was wrong.

"I'm fine," that couldn't have been a more obvious lie.

"Are you sure?"

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll get over it."

Noctis bit the inside of his cheeks as he listened to the exchange. He wanted to say something, but there was no point. Lightning made it abundantly clear where her feelings ultimately lay.

Students continued to file into the room, each taking their seat. Upon the ringing of the school bell, Stella gave one last concerned look to Lightning, who'd sat up and blankly stared up front as lecture began.

**XXX**

_She was home. She was back. Bodhum. The calming scent of ocean water wafted in through the billowing white curtains. Rolling waves and seagulls conducted a relaxing opus, tempting her lids to fall shut. Her lassitude had her laying on her front along a black sofa, her form nude and sinuous. All that concealed her svelte frame was a thin layering of white silken sheet. A single calf poked free of the fabric, dangling over the edge._

_High chatter and feminine laughter emanated from upstairs. It was a jovial teenage song of happiness, one that managed to bring a smile to the stoic's face. The words themselves were unintelligible, but it hadn't mattered. Everything was as it should be. Almost at least. Despite the humid tropical air, she was cold. Family was no more than an upward ascent away, but even that hadn't been enough to assuage her loneliness. _

_Where was he? Being without him was highly unusual and it left her with a sense of trepidation. They were always together. It was the way it'd always been, and the way it was destined to be. _

_Three loud knocks had her head rising. Arms were used to push herself up, body rising and hair falling forward to frame her face. Clutched tightly was the sheet, which was held close to her chest, leaving her back bare. Feet made contact with the cold wood of the floor, her steps elegant and slow. The front door was before her, light effusively crawling from the perimeter, bright and white. Her hand clasped the rounded metal of the knob, and she felt a heat being transferred into her._

_An eager twist and pull brought her face to face with her heart's desire, that opened door revealing him and the intense blue eyes that bore into her. He was clad in a suit of obsidian, streaked in thin scarlet pinstripes. His eyes forthwith examined her form, the messy mass of clumped sheets in her grasp concealing all he wanted to see. "Hi."_

_Her head turned in embarrassment, "Hi," with merely a stare he had heat rushing to her face. _

_"Look at me."_

_Obeying, her head slowly turned, and to her astonishment he pounced, lips hot and forcefully pressing against her own. His arm snaked around her waist, his hand groping the soft warmth of her bare buttocks. Indentations were lightly pressed into her flesh by rapacious fingers as he pulled her flush to him, her own fingers no longer clutching that sheet, instead allowing it to be upheld by the front of their bodies. Simultaneously they pulled away, instead settling for a mutual embrace._

_"I have something for you."_

_"You do?" she pulled away from him, holding that sheet to her once more._

_He nodded and reached behind himself, soon revealing a black cubic box, dark ribbon expertly knotted into a perfect bow. "For you."_

_"You honestly didn't have to."_

_"Of course not, but I did," he reasoned. "Here," the box was extended towards her._

_Taking a moment, she wrapped that sheet around her like a towel and tucked it inward, freeing her hands, which soon procured the package. Curiously she eyed it, immediately attempting to conjure up a mental image._

_"Open it," her destined one encouraged, his eyes aglow with affection._

_Gently, she captured her bottom lip with her teeth. The lid slowly rose eventually revealing to her a bloody human heart. Though it had been severed of its human host, it still beat, fresh liquid ruby squirting from the valves with every pulsation and pooling within the box. _

_She looked up at him, but was confronted with a large gaping hole in the left of his chest. Blood oozed from the wound, dripping onto the ground with audible splats. It turned out her feet had been speckled with her love's life essence._

_The corners of his mouth curled upward in a merry smile, "I love you."_

"I love you, too."

Pens dropped and heads swiftly turned. The classroom became quiet.

Noctis felt as if his body were about to float away at any moment as he heard those words. He, too, turned to observe Lightning, who in her sleep, was oblivious to the numerous eyes on her. He found himself blushing and embarrassed. The words hadn't been his own, but they may as well have been. One thing was for certain, Lightning was asleep and chances were high she'd been dreaming. Dreaming of him. It made him wonder. . . Were her words a declaration to him? '_She's cute when she's sleeping.'_

"Got us another sleeper, eh, Caelum?" Mr. Fair placed his chalk down and walked towards Lightning.

Noctis glared as he passed. It'd been true that Noctis himself was notorious for using lectures to nap. He knew the jocose teacher had merely been making an attempt at light humor with him, but that still didn't make him any less annoying.

"Rise and shine, Ms. Farron," the instructor tapped her upon the shoulder. Groggily, she awoke, pristine blues assaulted by artificial light. "We all love you, too, but now's not the time for resting." Mr. Fair's teasing elicited snickering and giggles.

From deep within, Noctis could feel his ire rising. Eyes briefly flickered with red death, his fist clenching. The poor infuriating excuse for an educator was making fun of Lightning's blurted admission. There was nothing funny, most especially when it came to loving him. True, there had been no confirmation her words were meant for him, but who else could it have been?

Then those simians. . . they were laughing at her, pointing and whispering.

"Like, don't get me wrong, Lightning's pretty and all, but don't you think she's a little creepy?" a girl, not too far from Noctis, stated to her friend.

"Oh, totally. I wonder what's up with her."

A boy Noctis had no affiliation with was the next to speak up, "You girls are just jealous. I'm sure she's just shy is all. It's Caelum you should be worried about. Wouldn't be surprised if he showed up one day and just gunned us all down."

Noctis blinked. Had he seriously just heard that? Was that what people actually thought of him?

The first girl spoke up again, "Shut up. I think that whole distant mysterious thing he has going for him is so hot."

"You're just saying that because he's rich," retorted the male.

"I can fucking hear you," all attention shifted from Lightning to Noctis. He hadn't cared who heard him. It wasn't so much they were talking about him, but Lightning that had him upset.

"Sorry, Noctis," the last thing the gossiping girls wanted to do was offend the heir. Otherwise, they wouldn't have a chance with him (not that he'd choose either of them anyways).

The male snorted, but otherwise remained quiet.

Loud ringing of the bell signaled the end of class and Mr. Fair began packing his things in preparation for his next class and to make way for the new teacher to arrive. "I'll see you all later at the end of the day. And stay out of trouble and stay _awake_," he laughed before making his exit.

Noctis glared at the man's back before looking behind himself only to lock eyes with Lightning. Their expressions were mutually indecipherable. Their staring sessions were usually intense, often lasting a few moments, but today it wasn't to be, for Noctis was soon turning away from her.

**XXX**

Lightning found herself in the hallway. The school was amid its hourly lunch period, and rather than socialize with the few friends she'd made, she opted for time to herself. It wasn't that she disliked Stella, Prompto, Gladiolus, or Ignis; she'd just had a lot on her mind, so much so that conversation was near impossible to hold. So, she perfunctorily meandered about; no fixed destination in mind.

In truth, she'd been a bit embarrassed regarding her sleep-talking in class earlier. That in conjunction with the negative looks and emotions she'd been receiving from Noctis were enough persuasion for her to bolt. She wasn't ready to face him, not with those words having left her lips.

Her dream left her confused. Earlier she'd been so engrossed in her despair that she heavily contemplated suicide. Remnants of those feelings persisted, but they weren't as nagging. Logically she knew death wasn't the solution to her problems, but it was hard finding reasons to prolong living. Caius was the last person who unconditionally loved her. Had her Tenebraen friends found out about the blood on her hands, they'd hastily abandon her. Hell, Noctis abandoned her without a reason and they were eternally bound.

Eventually, Lightning's wandering brought her to a crowded section of hallway. Many students loitered, chatting with each other and doing whatever else they could to pass time until classes resumed. Horseplay of course was to be expected, obnoxious laughter and horseplay taking place. With arms folded across her chest, she stood in still observance, studying her fellow students as they interacted with one another. For their behavior to be normal, it seemed incredibly weird. She didn't understand it. Then again that was no surprise. As far as socializing and being extroverted was concerned, she was clueless. It wasn't so different from life in Bodhum, school operations may have differed, but teenagers were the same everywhere. For a brief moment, she found herself considering what it would've been like to be normal. Not that she particularly cared. Normal was a word she knew she'd never adequately fit, and that was why the concept of normality intrigued her.

Towering above the students, were a set of blue eyes, their color not unlike her own. It was him. . . but how? He easily stood out from everyone. A white v-neck shirt was stretched across his muscular form; blue jeans and worn white sneakers completed his ensemble. Maize strings fell from his head like an exuberant mane. His lips were arranged in a gentle smirk and he gave a light shake of his head as he watched bewilderment infuse her.

"Snow. . . ," her voice was a soft whisper. How and why was he at her school? Ultimately, the answer didn't matter. She just needed to see him. There was so much she wanted to say and now the chance was upon her.

Once she'd stepped forward to reunite herself with him, Snow was exiting through a side door, disappearing from her line of vision. Hurriedly she pushed a path through students, doing everything in her power to make it to him with a frantic desperation. Sharp protestations went ignored. She'd stomp on feet, carelessly shove, and ultimately cut down anyone if it meant seeing her friend again. Perhaps the last bit was a bit extreme, but to Lightning, Snow was worth it.

Upon reaching the door, she noticed the word "basement" imprinted along the front of it, and below that a sign prohibiting the entry of students. Exactly why was Snow going in there? Roaming eyes weren't a problem, as no one seemed to be paying her any attention. Negligent to any rule breaking, she parted the door just enough so she could stealthily slip inside, and entered without hesitation.

Immediately, she was met with a dark room, dim lights sat affixed to the ceiling, far apart enough that shadow was allowed to dominate. There were two dark burgundy walls at her sides, and before her were a set of descending metallic grey stairs. From what she was able to determine, Lightning saw a floor of concrete, and the bottom of a chain-link fence, overhanging wall preventing her from seeing anything further.

"Snow?" apprehension clung to her voice. Movement caught her attention as a shadow seemingly retreated from her line of sight. With determination as her guide, she began her slow descent, polished shoes apprehensively taking those stairs with audible taps.

She'd only made it halfway down when eery noise stilled her. It was a resounding splat, almost like a soaked rag plummeting onto a hard surface. Louder, louder, and louder it grew. Strained moaning followed, sounding as if it originated from the back of one's throat.

"Come anywhere near me and I'm killing you!" her threat, though inspired by fear, was serious. It however wasn't enough to deter what lurked below. Rounding the corner was a dark head. Eventually the rest of it came into view as it stood at the end of the stairs, revealing a humanoid figure. Every inch of it seemed drenched in blood. Black hair sheathed its face, parted down the middle and falling to its knee caps. Its every footstep left behind a bloody print. Moderately sized breasts stuck out from a nude body which appeared sprinkled in bony fang-like protrusions, almost as if they were external teeth.

The demon got down on its hands and knees and began slowly crawling up the stairs, its moans persisting. The span of its fingers was wide, each digit thick and occupying acuminate nails. Lightning watched as it crept closer, her palms sweating and heart clog dancing against her rib cage. She wanted to run. What could she possibly do against a demon? To be honest, she'd never killed one herself. It'd always been Noctis to vanquish their otherworldly foes, often just in the nick of time to prevent her death. Lightning found herself wishing he was with her, but immediately banished such thoughts. Since when did she need him for anything? She'd always been independent, strong willed, and capable; that didn't change just because she moved to Tenebrae and met him. Noctis wasn't the chosen one, but merely one of the chosen _two_, the other being her. If he had power to kill a demon, why didn't she? Using that logic to build her confidence, Lightning ran down those stairs and towards the demon. Snow was waiting for her, and sitting around stricken by fear wasn't going to do him any good.

A swift yet powerful kick had the demon's head snapping back as it found itself uprooted from the stairs and flipping backwards down them. Lightning had little time to be dumbfounded by her own strength as in an instant the demon was back on its hands and knees, facing her. It's pace quickened since its debut, and it was fast approaching with murderous intent. However, Lightning, too, was out for blood, and wouldn't be easily intimidated. In a display of light and white feathers, she summoned her sword in hand. The demon swiped at her ankles but found itself too slow as she jumped high in avoidance. Somersaulting forward and twisting her body midair only to land on bent knees, she faced her opponent's back. She thrust herself forward and the point of her sword found the back of the creature's neck, easily sinking into its flesh with a sickening wet pierce. A long leg lifted, her foot soon resting on the back of its head. Lightning yanked her sword free from its flesh with a loud squelch and stared at the corpse of her felled foe.

Was it that easy? Lightning was beginning to wonder why she ever allowed herself to be run out of her condo. It wasn't really the demons themselves, but the concomitant phenomenon that had been the problem. Demons were one thing, creepy voices and mysterious blood formations were another; the later being far scarier. Fear stifled her courage and ultimately prevented her from tapping into latent potential. Confidence. That was all she needed.

Lightning turned and preceded further into the basement. Rounding the corner, she witnessed the chainlink fence, nothing inside of it but mere tools and other equipment used to maintain the school. Beyond it was a long dark corridor, the only visible light being at the other end. The path rounded to the left, and with no other option, it was what Lightning had to settle for. There was no where else Snow could have gone.

_"Come."_

Lightning's footsteps faltered, but for a moment. The disquieting voice chose to make a return, however its presence wasn't enough to dissuade her from her goal. Nothing was going to stop her from seeing Snow.

_"That which you seek isn't far beyond your grasp."_

A long stretch of darkness waited to be traversed. The hall opened up into a splendidly illuminated room. From what Lightning was able to descry, there was a wall of burgundy and a figure suspended up and against it, limbs splayed. Lightning took note of the outfit, massive frame, and blonde hair; a gasp left her lips. Before she could begin a sprint forward, the appearance of multiple pairs of ruddy dots stopped her. It wasn't until moaning and darkened silhouettes told her those were the same abominations that had been hobbling forward in her condo. The beings advanced and she stepped backwards, holding her weapon in front of her. Both hands were tightly coiled around the hilt, but her grasp was hesitant; timorous hands made her sword quiver.

"LIGHT!" his desperate voice was the motivation she'd needed.

One deep breath and she rushed forward. Powerful swings severed demonic limbs, her lissome form maneuvering with an expert fluidity as she bypassed incoming enemy grasps. Pained screeching reverberated through the basement, the creatures of evil finding themselves effortlessly ripped apart by unrelenting fortitude.

_"Yes! Yes! Kill! Maim! Murder! Destroy! Bathe in the blood of your foes!"_

The fiends were hacked with inexorable fury. Lightning became the epitome of elegance as she soared and flipped with supernatural grace, dancing to an inaudible beat of death and carnage. Eventually, with her every target vanquished, she stood before Snow, looking up at him as he sat plastered above the wall. "Snow. . ."

"Light. . . you came."

She turned her head away from him, "No shit, idiot." Why wouldn't she have?

"Lightning?"

She observed him once more.

"I should have believed you, I sh- ARGH!" pain ran across the blonde's face, eyes clenched in tight agony. His abdomen began rounding, protruding forward. In a splash of blood and intestines, a large reddish anaconda ripped free of him. Seemingly uninhibited by gravity, it crawled along the wall before slithering across the ceiling to conceal itself in darkness unreachable by light.

"LIGHTNING!" Noctis ran from down the hall to Lightning, who had her head hung low, bangs covering her face. Immediately, he noticed the closed eyes of a dead Snow, blood staining his shirt and jeans and pooling on the floor beneath him. Noctis placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," her voice held an insouciant monotone to it.

"I noticed you weren't in class so I figured something was wrong," he looked up at the hanging corpse, "Sorry about your friend."

"Don't be," her words had Noctis' face contorting in confusion, "It's not him."

"It's no–," laughter interrupted Noctis' inquiry. He looked up to see Snow staring down at them with hard sinister eyes.

Despite the laughter, Lightning continued to speak. "I knew it was too good to be true, but seeing him in the hall gave me the chance to see him one last time. And to say I'm sorry. For being a bitch and ultimately not being good enough." Two swings of her sword seemingly traveled the air, cutting both the hard wall and dividing the imposter Snow's body with two slashes. The upper half of his body fell to the ground, before muscle and skin shriveled leaving behind an entity that seemed to have every ounce of moisture absorbed from its body.

Hearing her words forced Noctis to swallow hard. He allowed his hand to slip from her shoulder, his anger refueled. "You love him, don't you?" he was unable to hide the venom in his voice.

"Of course I do!" Lightning nearly shouted.

"So what you said in class. It was for him, huh?" he snorted then released a laugh. "Should've known. . . I never stood a chance."

_POW! _

The sound produced from the loud sting on Noctis' cheek crackled like her namesake. Noctis remained despondent, but he hadn't been expecting such a vicious slap. "YOU DUMB FUCK!" tears were streaming down her face. "H-how. . . how. . . ," crying (especially the sobbing kind she was doing) was terribly unlike her, it was hard for her to produce the words to speak, "would you feel if it'd been Prompto, or Ignis, or Gladiolus who'd been abandoned and left to fend for themselves! S-Snow's. . . ," she released a stubborn sob, "my best friend and he's gone. . . and I honestly don't think I'm ever going to see him again."

Ashamed, Noctis turned his head, unable to look Lightning in the eye. He'd jumped to conclusions that something more had gone on between the Bodhum teens. He was an insensitive jerk, that much hadn't been new, but his words and actions hurt the one person he ever truly cared about.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" more sobs were released from her. "There! Are you happy now?"

"Li–," he couldn't say her name. He felt like the dumb fuck she'd proclaimed him to be. "I'm sorry." Saying it wasn't enough. He needed to show her. He needed to make things right between them. He stepped forward, hands reaching for her.

"Don't," she hurriedly retreated from him, "touch me!"

Before he got a chance to say anything more, she was running away from him.

**XXX**

There were three sturdy raps, "Come in!" A door opened, and Caius entered holding a steaming hot yellow mug in his hand.

"Here," he said walking towards the somber girl, who decided to take over the only bed in the hotel room thus designating him to the lounge area sofa. She'd cocooned herself in blankets, doing nothing more restricting herself to solitude and failed attempts at sleep. The sun had long since set and the lack of light made the veiling darkness her only company. Caius made an earlier attempt to inquire about Lightning's disgruntled nature, but was instantly met with adolescent fury. He knew getting through to her was futile, but she needed to eat or drink something. "It's tea."

"Don't want it."

He sighed, "I'll just set it right here incase you have a change of mind," the mug was placed on the night table. "I'm going out for a few hours."

"Okay."

"I'll return soon," the sound of the door closing alerted her to his exit of the room, and a feint yet similar sound told her he'd left the hotel room altogether. With Caius gone, she chose that moment to sit up, turning on the bedside light. An arm reached free from the nest of blankets and she picked up the mug. Softly she blew, but before she was able to take the first sip, she found herself tackled. Hot liquid splashed onto the carpeted floor, and an arm wrapped securely around her throat. The hold on her tightened, constricting, and squeezing; making it even more difficult to breathe. She pulled at the forearm of her assailant, but they were strong.

In a last ditch effort to break free before consciousness abandoned her, she threw her body forward and turned, forcing whoever atop her to crash into the night table with a harsh slam to the back. Their hold of her was lost and Lightning immediately took the opportunity to run forward to create distance, but spinning around. She was met with the sight of a black-haired, green-eyed girl around her age; dressed in shoddy white apparel, blood stains decorating the front. The intruder grinned, "Longtime no see, Sunshine!"

**BAM! Another chapter down! And this time it didn't take me eons! Not as fast as I'm capable of churning one out, but still sooner than it has been lately. Ultimately though I hope the wait wasn't too long. I guess I'll go right ahead and dive into the explanations for those of you who didn't and/or weren't able t piece a few things together.**

**Ultimately, Noctis' random asshole-ish behavior was a result of jealousy. Despite his denial, he can clearly see that him and Lightning are similar, so to see her concerned over Snow translated in a totally wrong way to him. He doesn't have friends of the opposite sex, so to him Lightning didn't either. Because of that, he took it to mean she and Snow were dating. When he confessed his feelings in the previous chapters, it was out of fear of losing her, but ultimately was at the wrong place and the wrong time. After just losing her best friend, Lightning wasn't able to confess her own feelings as Snow's well-being was more pressing. But Noctis unsympathetically placed himself as being of greater importance. And as a result of **_**that**_** entire misunderstanding, Noctis felt extremely stupid and pathetic for admitting his love for her, and figured that it would be best if he went back to hating her as it made things less complicated. Lightning feels as strongly for Noctis as he does her, so when he said those hurtful things in the hallway, it added onto the pain of losing Snow. Losing her bestfriend and being hated by the one she loved (on top of already having lost just about everyone who matters to her) depressed her greatly.**

**The first dream symbolized their desire to love each other and be together even in a dead world overrun by evil, and even after death finds them. The dream Lightning had in class was one that she hadn't shared with Noctis as he was still awake in class. Earlier Caius stated that dreams were merely expressions of the soul. In that dream, she was back home in Bodhum and there was girly laughter coming from upstairs indicating that Serah was alive and happy. Then of course Noctis knocked on the door and they kissed and embraced. In the dream he'd told her he loved her and gave her his actual heart, symbolizing Lightning's desire to be loved by him, even if death was the ultimate consequence. Of course, she ended up confessing her own love to him, but obliviously spoke it aloud in the waking world as well. Noctis (and the rest of the class) heard this, and immediately thought there was still hope to own her affections as they only ever truly dream of each other. When she'd went after the faux Snow, he chased after her to confront her about her feelings, but you all know what ends up happening instead.**

**Speaking of the encounter with faux Snow, it was merely demons taunting her. The battle before reaching him in the hallway, was meant to represent the cliche expression "the light at the end of the tunnel" which is often said to be seen by people who have near-death experiences.**

**And then of course, we have another appearance by Fang at the end.**


End file.
